


Something Old, Something New

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [21]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lack of clothes, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Games, Size Kink, Smut, blowjob, porn with little plot, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Fun before a wedding. Las Vegas has never had a wedding quite like this before, and Max is more than happy to lend his city to the most powerful Master in America. But before that we have Peter, Nathaniel, and all the boys who need a certain kind of attention. There’s also the biggest bachelor party of the century, and it’s going to be a doozy.
Relationships: Asher (Anita Blake)/Draco, Bobby Lee/Gregory Dietrich/Stephen Dietrich, Edward/Gregory Dietrich/Stephen Dietrich/Seth (Anita Blake), Edward/Nathaiel Graison, Edward/others, Jason Schulyer/OC, Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter/Edward (Anita Blake)/Micah Callahan, Jean-Claude/Others, Micah/Others, Nicky (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Peter Parnell/Harry Potter, Peter Parnell/Harry Potter/Micah Callahan, Peter Parnell/Nathaniel Graison
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 261
Kudos: 411





	1. Sapphire

A Master of the City’s work was never truly done. Not even when he was down for dawn. All day every day there was something or someone that would require attention. But, these days it had become easier. Between mon Amour, mon Chaton, and mon Tueur d’Ombre he hardly had to worry about his morning affairs. He knew they would be done, and everything would be sitting on the shared desk in their bedroom every evening when he awoke. Sometimes they would even go so far as to plan out his schedule for the evening. All of them knew it by heart now. 

And then there were a few of those from the Church of Eternal Life, and the dread that came over him having to deal with their brainwashed ideology was a test in real patience. It seems they kept bouncing back and forth from one extreme to another. Curiosity and the cat was killed. Is that the term? Jean-Claude wasn’t sure, but he could imagine Harry and Micah glaring at him adorably if he tried to use it. 

A few of them had embraced his side after they’d been blood oathed, but then there were others who tried; only to fail and try to become Malcolm’s mouthpiece to others. Then you had the other extremes. 

Jean-Claude was no stranger to prospects, no stranger to all sorts of things, but it was almost disturbing how desperate they could be. Typically, a single _ no  _ was all that was needed. A little power behind it combined with a reminder of where all the naughty vampires went, and things would go back to normal. 

But the Church members all seemed to have a desperate desire that was verging on obsession. By now, the main part of his Kiss, the ones he had hand chosen to stand beside him and those he had kept on from when Nikolaos was the Master of the City, knew his rules. They knew his stance, and nearly all of them respected that even if a few wished differently. He had never had a choice before in who came to his bed or not, and now that he had a choice he was more than satisfied. He still used Guilty Pleasures to feed and even offered an extremely expensive private show or two as a special draw for more customers, but he was in no way interested in sliding down that road against his will again. 

It was different when it was fun and a group circle of men that they were all pleased to be with and share in each other’s pleasures. His mon Amour had come far from the timid shy boy that he was. Yes, he was a boy, even Edward was a boy to him. Everyone was boys, but he could never tell them that, talk about a ruffling of feathers. Yes, he knew that term well now. 

Wednesday’s were his only nights at the Laughing Corpse. Willie McCoy did a good job keeping it running, and Jean-Claude didn’t have to hear the bad comedy that the public ate up on a regular basis. 

It was packed, happy hour was still in effect until eleven o’ clock. A few of the Churches members saw the comedy club as the lesser evil. Honestly, Malcolm had turned them all into fangless sheep. Jean-Claude liked a good regime, but for them to be so powerless... Some had been vampires for a good one hundred years, and Willie McCoy could take them in a fight be it physical or metaphysical. Willie who had not been dead for ten years yet. It was mon Amour who had gotten an up-close and personal look at a few of the members who had suggested to him that they barter with some of those practices. Malcolm had agreed to every entertainment avenue except Guilty Pleasures and tried to fight them on the feeding for pleasure, but both he and Harry had put their foot down. They had to learn their natural born abilities because if they rose without being practiced and lost control, Malcolm would be getting another nasty visit, and Jean-Claude was not going to be the fall guy on that. He’d worked out with Traveler in the new agreement that while he oathed them, Malcolm was still the leader to them unless they came over to the fold completely. But the Council weren’t always agreeable and Jean-Claude did not want anymore trouble. 

He entered through the backway as he often did to avoid the customers flouncing about, and once he was behind the walls the noise of laughter was starting to dim and drown out.  _ Thank you, mon Amour, _ Jean-Claude thought as he turned the door to his office. He stepped in, stared, and then he inwardly sighed before he turned and walked back out again. 

_ Fourth time, _ Jean-Claude thought. It seemed that someone was ignoring him. He appeared behind Willie McCoy who was chatting up one of the waitresses, and he waited with his arms folded for his underling to notice he was there. It took some time, too much time for the average vampire. Looked like someone was going to need a punishment and re-training. Maybe Meng-Die could have some fun. She’d been a good girl lately, Edward’s threat and time in a cross-wrapped coffin did well to drop her down a peg or two. 

It wasn’t until the waitress noticed him that anything happened. She was a young slim blue-haired werewolf, and her face turned a bright red as she took a hesitant step back and bowed her head. 

Willie turned and Jean-Claude was unimpressed when he jumped a foot in the air. “Boss!” He flashed a smile, though the nerves in his eyes couldn’t be hidden. 

Jean-Claude said nothing and turned on his heel. He expected Willie to follow him; smartly the young vampire did so. He got to the door, and then he opened the office without looking in. “Remove it.” 

Willie poked his head in. “Er -Boss-” 

“Remove it. Do not make me ask again, Willie,” Jean-Claude purred as the icy coldness began to brew silkily from his body and ran the length through Willie’s skin causing the vampire to shiver discreetly. “You don’t want me to ask again.” 

“H-how do I get her out without being seen?” 

“I don’t care. Get rid of her, and then you and I are going to talk about why you are ignoring my rules.” 

“R-rules?” 

“Only three are allowed in my office when I am not here. Can you answer me who those three happened to be?” 

Willie stared, he stood real still as if he was a mouse hiding from a cat. “Your lovers.” 

“And what are my lovers’ names? Say them so that I’m clear on your knowledge.” 

Willie cleared his throat, though he didn’t have to. His human mannerisms coming through completely. “Harry Potter-Black, Micah Callahan, and Edward Forrester.” 

“Correct. Is this  _ thing _ any one of them?” 

“N-no.” 

“Correct. So, why is she here? Why is this the fourth time this has happened? Why are you ignoring me?” Willie opened his mouth only for Jean-Claude to bring up his hand. “No need to answer. Now…” 

Willie realized that he was about to say it a third time, and he rushed into the room. He closed the door as the screams started, and he waited with a tap of his foot on the black hardwood floors. 

Apparently, Willie’s idea to conceal her was to wrap her in a blanket and haul her out like a sack of potatoes. He opened the door. “I’ll - take it out.” 

“To the trash, Willie McCoy. Let her walk home in shame, and take the blanket away.” 

Willie squawked at this. “But, Boss!” 

“No!” she shrieked. “Please, I was only trying to please you!” she flailed in Willie’s arms to try and see him but the blanket covered her head. Jean-Claude sneered and he waltzed right up and ripped the top part to see the blonde brat. He grabbed her by her hair and raised her up so they were eye-level. “Please, I love you Master, I want to please you!”

“Maybe I should take your head young lady. A no, means no.” 

“But, I’m a woman! I can please you! I’m a size D! Men love big breasts right? Please, Master…”

“Get her out of here before I end her, and let her walk home in the nude. Go! And then you return here.”

“Yes Boss.” He glowered as he stepped into his office. He would be making Willie McCoy sanitize his office from floor to ceiling. Maybe with a toothbrush. Mon Amour had taught him that. 

He could only imagine what she’d been doing in here, and he could easily find that out as Edward had installed high security cameras. He dreaded looking at the recordings. 

“She’s going to draw attention, Boss.” 

“Good, then let her draw attention. Let Malcolm deal with his misbehaving ‘flock’. Now as for you…” 

“Boss, I didn’t know she had come back here.” A clear lie. Why did they think they could get away with it? Probably because Nikolaos couldn’t detect them. Not on her own. She had to use others to get it. 

“Is that what the tapes are going to show?” Jean-Claude asked pointing upwards to the black bulb that sat flickering. People seem to forget about them too often. “You are the only one with keys. Only emergencies allow you in here. You have your own office. Why have you ignored me? Now I want an answer.” 

“I-” 

“Out with it. Hurry before my patience is lost.” 

“It’s just… you’re with all men,” Willie admitted. “Don’t you miss the ladies? I thought I was doing you a favor. You know discreetly.” 

Jean-Claude shook his head once very slowly. “Since when have I given you the notion that my men are unsatisfying? Are you the keeper of my sex and sexuality, Willie?” 

“No of course not, but-” 

“Just because you are exclusive with the young ladies does not mean that I can’t be exclusive with the men. Yes, I am versatile, and have had many in the past. Yes, I will give shows at Guilty Pleasures for women as well as men. But I am most definitely satisfied. More than any man could ever be. So why would you think you have the  _ right _ to disrespect Harry, Edward, and Micah?” 

“I- I didn’t mean any disrespect. But, you know there are rumors out there. I was trying to make you look good. You only accept men. Some of the masters don’t understand your choices.” 

Jean-Claude’s power built to a crescendo, and he slashed his arm causing Willie to double over as he fell to his knees. “They need not because they are not my master. Am I your master, Willie?” 

“Yes of course!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!” 

“I am not so sure because you seem to think that I must answer to others, to other masters out there. Is there another master that would ever treat you as good? Do you not remember, Nikolaos? Do you miss her?” 

“N-no! Definitely not, Boss,” He wailed. His chest had been ribboned and the blood was dripping down onto the black and white mosaic tiled floor. 

Jean-Claude turned and crossed over to the private bathroom. It wasn’t very big. No more than a box. But it had all emergency essentials, Harry, Micah, and Edward liked to tease him about all the hair care products, but then they’d play with his hair. It was those moments he loved so much it reinforced his ire on those who believed they could pawn things off on him. He grabbed a toothbrush and the cleaning supplies. He’d have to get mon Amour a new one. Each had their own in case they stayed too long or until dawn. Everything was nice and neat. He brought it out and grabbed a towel. He dropped the things onto the floor in front of Willie McCoy. “Clean and sanitize the entire room, including the ceiling.” 

“M-master, can I clean up?” 

Jean-Claude almost said no. It would have served him right. But the fact that Hannah did not deserve a dead boyfriend stopped him. He was not Nikolaos. She would have gutted him and made him clean it up. “Bathroom!” He snapped his fingers and pointed. “You have five minutes to doctor yourself, and then get to cleaning. I shall take my work to your office for the time being.” He reached for the large velvet black portfolio that had all his business tucked away inside. He stepped around the sobbing vampire. 

Honestly, why do they make him do these things? Could they not act respectable? He was aware of the rumors, and he cared not. It was part of his plan to not care about the masters. This was the New World. It was no longer Europe. If they wished for a piece of him they would have to come and please him. Not the other way around. Maybe once upon a time, and in a different world, he’d have to make concessions. He might have had to do things that he felt were below him, but now he did not. He held the power, a lot of people knew it, and they hated it. 

Fine by him. He didn’t get anywhere sitting on his bottom all day. He paid his dues, he fed the carnivorous beasts long enough. He gained his knowledge and his success along the way. All of them could get in line if they had an issue, and he’d laugh them out of the room. 

Maybe that was mon Amour talking in his head. He has such bravery, it was astounding. He and Edward both, and Micah. All of them were brave where Jean-Claude had once been a coward. Asher had not been fully wrong when he called Jean-Claude a coward. Just wrong in the context it was used. But those days were gone, and he was happier for it. 

oOo

Sometimes, Jean-Claude woke for the evening believing that everything that had happened in the last four plus years was a fairy-tale dream. It did not seem reasonable that a six hundred year old master vampire could come into something so precious. He could dial back the clock and start reminiscing, but Jean-Claude was always a man who liked to look forward. Most of his past was not a pretty picture in the making. However, it had shaped who he was and what he had become. 

Centuries of sex, blood, horror, cunning, manipulation, and tragedy had been his life in what human modernist would call a  _ nutshell _ . 

Awaking most nights to the warm bodies of Harry, Micah, and Edward had become some of his most favorite times. If they were not busy running errands or doing their jobs they would often sit in the room right before he woke for the evening. Micah would sometimes have his head lying on his stomach. Harry would often snuggle at his head threading his fingers through his hair, and the subtleness of Edward could never be discounted. He liked to stare a lot. One would call it an empty and terrifying stare, but Jean-Claude knew the different levels he had by now. All of them had come together for the lightning rod that was Jean-Claude’s mon Amour. He had such heart and soul. He had love that he could give. More than lust. He’d never pursued someone so hard before, and not have them not know it. 

He supposed there had been a reason behind it. Mon Amour’s affections were true, and then what followed was a series of events that would see him living a dream-filled life. Micah and Edward, mon Chaton and mon Tueur d’Ombre, both slipped into his still chest and caused his heart to stir. 

And now here he was, about to get married. In all technicalities it was the second time, but the first time was not what you would call a marriage in the modern sense. No one had weddings back then. No one traded rings or had a feast or ceremony unless they were the elite upper class. It was merely an agreement between families or guardians, or the master that was over you. His master had not wanted to let him go. He had enjoyed Jean-Claude as more than a whipping boy. Being too pretty had consequences, even at a young age. But, Jean-Claude was clever. He managed. However, those days were fading. He only had hazy memories or rather threads that were blurring with each passing year. He knew he had a wife and he knew he had a child. He knew both had died just after the child was born. 

And then he was turned. It was that life that he could remember well. All of it. To become one with the night and to never see the light of day again had been a choice that Jean-Claude cared not whether it happened. He had been beyond caring, but there were two strong aspects that Jean-Claude had carried over from his human life. 

One of those was knowledge. Jean-Claude was not narcissistic when he said that he was probably one of the smartest whipping boys of the age. He knew how to spin his tongue and finger, and he knew how to work a room. Being fair faced in those days was a lot harder to come by than today where the humans could simply change their faces without makeup that could see one dying of lead or arsenic ingestion. He’d been a prize, and he knew it. He used it. 

The second was that he had a very strong will. He’d always been a survivor. He’d survived all the disease epidemics that ran rampant through his home. Even the rich and powerful had not been able to escape things like the sweating sickness and the plagues of the era. Jean-Claude had never been touched by it. A rarity for sure. 

It took both of these to climb out of the bloodlusting hill of vampirism, and then there was the ardeur. Nothing in this world was like it. No addiction compared, not even blood. He could go days without blood, but not lust. 

Problem was that sometimes lust and love had thin blurring lines, and Jean-Claude had known no different for centuries. Decades into being a vampire, he ran away with Asher and Julianna. His choice at the time had been desperate. He was sickened by what he had to do and watch, all those innocents drained happily away. Sure, at first the rush had been fun. Being a whipping boy came with a lot of thirsting for revenge on humankind. It wasn’t until he was away long enough that he discovered how powerful he truly was. He learned every scrap of knowledge that he could from humans, beasts, and the creatures of the night. Every era he would dive into the modern teachings. Every master he encountered, and was tied to he watched and learned all their secrets. He knew the knowledge of various high powered skills even if he hadn’t the skill to do it. 

Know thine enemy. Everyone was an enemy in the making, and Jean-Claude became good at feasting on enemies and tip-toeing around the plentiful masters. 

He was no longer beneath Belle Morte’s bosom. He flourished, and he gained love. He gained friendship. It was one of the key moments in his life because it would be something more powerful than the ardeur. 

And then it all crashed down. Jean-Claude had always suspected that Belle Morte set it up. No other way for it to have happened that way. At that time, Belle had cut a swath through many Kings and even the occasional Queen should she need. She had ties all over the lands, many feared her because they could not resist her. Even their own kind could not resist. Even the Mother of Darkness had fallen for her at one point. She was one of the main reasons that the rules were established, that the council was even made. Her and Morovren were unbelievably terrifying in different ways. 

Fast forward and here Jean-Claude was sitting beside Asher who was no longer a lover, but a dear friend. He looked at the man he once loved, and he felt pride because ever since Julianna, he hadn’t seen this look on him. He was content. He was happier than Jean-Claude had ever seen him. Mon Amour had been right. Jean-Claude would have made the situation worse and Harry would have been a replacement. No one could replace anyone. It was a simple fact of life. 

Most of the scars on his face and body had diminished significantly. He was almost unblemished, and he no longer hid behind his curtain of golden hair. Instead it was pinned back gracefully in a braid with only a couple of strands to frame his handsome face. He had some of the light lines of the holy water, but there was no melting. Draco had done wonders for his skin and his husky blue eyes shined against the full moon. 

Both of them could hear the howls of lycanthropes, and even gray and white shadows that danced through the woods beyond. 

Jean-Claude tilted his head, and he chuckled richly when he saw Micah in the distance chasing after mon Amour and  _ their _ son. Both were in leopard and wolf forms. Mon Amour’s by far the smallest being as it was magic and not an actual were. Teddy simply looked adorable in his tiny wolf body. He liked to howl and cause trouble. Always nipping at someone and getting rather mischievous. A few times Edward had to slap him on the behind to get him to act right. Micah had to correct him when he got too rough and almost made one of the submissives accidentally snap out at him. 

His son, can anyone believe it? He had a son! Teddy.  _ What a beautiful thing, _ Jean-Claude thought. Every now and then you’d see the beauty of a white weretiger streak passed. All of the leopards and one jaguar were also around. Mostly kitties with only a few wolves. 

Harry had been relieved from wolf duty during the full moon since Logan took over, and he was much happier for it. A few wolves that were close to mon Amour sometimes joined the pard during the full moon, but most stayed at the Lunapar. Slowly they were mending mon Amour’s wolf that had suffered damage. He had been so disappointed in Marcus. How could someone leave mon Amour’s side after tasting what he had to offer? Even a shred of it would be worth everything, and yet Marcus took it for granted.  _ Silly stupid human things _ . 

Both of them had been talking about the voyage to Las Vegas. Elinore, London, and Requiem would be watching the city along with Logan. Logan would be taking temporary lead on the Coalition as well. It was a lot of work for the Ulfric, including his job on RPIT, but he assured them he could handle the few days everyone would be gone for. He had no doubt that things would be fine for a few days with the runes set up as they were thanks to Luna and Hermione’s magical touch, and really Jean-Claude could use a holiday. All of them could. 

Asher chuckled when he saw a great big gold werelion tackle Micah and Harry. His body was big enough to get both of them. Micah fought with him a bit, biting and snarling. Both howling and then leaping back to circle each other. 

Harry would sit on his haunches and watch the dominant play, and then he went running through the woods fast as a buzzing bee. No doubt one of them was going to tackle and enjoy him. 

“My money is on the big guy,” said Asher. “He’s impressive.” 

“Ah, but mon Chaton is fast. So very fast,” said Jean-Claude, smiling. 

“Are you ready to be married?” 

“I am already married in my still heart. What else could I ask for? What about you? You and Draco are quite happy.” 

Asher tilted his head. “Draco is fetching. I will always love Julianna, but Draco is my second chance.” 

“You can love more than one. I have learned that after all.” 

“Do you think there will be repercussions? Your power is gaining at an alarming rate, and we all know that it’s your human servant and this rare foursome of power that is fueling it.” 

“It does not matter, they would come at me no matter what. They have always had a chip on their shoulders.” 

“They fear you because you know what you’re doing,” said Asher. “You are starting one hell of a revolution. You’ve gotten masters together in ways no one has ever done. You’re forging bonds all over America.” 

“Good ties are important. One cannot rule alone and survive it. We both found that out the hard way.” 

“Mm.” Asher agreed. “It’s going to get out, you know. What you guys did to the Mother of Darkness, and then there’s the Father of Day. Your human servant, Jean-Claude, took his will to fight away. He used Belle’s abilities.” 

“Non. He used his abilities and he did it better,” said Jean-Claude proudly. “Besides, I clearly remember the aid of a certain Councilmember.” 

“He alone cannot protect you,” said Asher. 

“And I would not expect him to. A traveler will always be a traveler in the most literal sense. Do you like what I picked out for the wedding?” 

“You make things gold. You always have.” 

“Non, silver maybe, but gold? I do not think I can spin that. Perhaps mon Amour can. His heart is certainly made of the precious metal.” 

“Careful with that. It bends very easily.” 

“Oui. We are working on that part of his heart.” 

“I’m surprised you let him go so easily. You could have used your powers to call him back.” 

“I would if I thought it would be in mon Amour’s best interest, but I don’t think it would have. Mon Chaton was not happy with him. Marcus had a way about him that was off-putting, and when mon Amour was not looking he always did what he could to undermine mon Chaton’s importance. A dominance game mixed with human tendencies and desperation.” 

“He didn’t know?” 

“Non, he need not know that the two could not even be in a room with one another without trying to kill each other if mon Amour was not present.” 

“I’m surprised Edward let that happen.” 

“He watched, curious. He did not interfere because he thought mon Chaton had it. So when he ran, I let him. I let him run because one day he will show back up and find that mon Amour’s golden heart for him has turned to stone.” 

“You think he will? He’s very forgiving.” 

“Mm, oui, but he has a stubborn streak. He also has pride about him. If he thinks his dignity or choice will be out of his hands then he will look beyond, and being turned down by mon Amour is like a deep wound. We saw that with Haven.” 

“How did Augustine take it?” 

“Surprisingly well. I would not have been surprised if he had done something to Haven’s mind. He does have that ability, though it runs the risk of him falling on his own sword. Maybe he learned how to direct it or maybe it was just natural and Haven did not know how to take it. One may never know now that he has been digested and turned into waste.” Not a piece was left of him after Micah and Nicholas were done. 

Asher laughed when he said this, and neither of them moved when Draco stepped out into the backyard and wound his arms around Asher’s neck. 

“I thought you were napping?” 

“You bloody wore me out!” Draco scowled bowing down as Asher took his hand and kissed the palm. 

“Do I apologize, mon Dragonne.” 

“What’s Potter doing? Is he getting in trouble again?” Draco groused. 

“I am not sure if you are truly wanting to know,” said Jean-Claude. “Good thing that young lady has left the household. She might not be able to stand it.” 

Draco snorted. “Yeah, Hermione has never been one for open-mindedness.” 

“Speaking of, is that friend of yours returning?” asked Asher. 

“Bradley you mean? He’ll be in Las Vegas,” said Draco smirking. “Although, I’m not sure if he can handle the antics that are no doubt going to happen during various parties.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Naturally. You will just have to distract him then, oui?” 

“I don’t mind,” said Asher. “Come around, you have to still be sleepy.” He pulled Draco gently and the young wizard sank down on his knee as he watched the weres playing in the woods. 

“Is that Peter out there with them?” Draco squinted and leaned forward. “Is that safe?” 

“Oui, they have his scent so they acknowledge him. He also has Nathaniel’s scent these days so that helps to denote that he is sort of a by-Pard. It seems those two are having loads of fun, although I think it’s kind of cruel that Nathaniel is holding out on him. He is teasing the boy senseless.” 

“Even I can smell it,” Draco chuckled. 

“He watches all the sessions that Nathaniel goes to now, even a few times with women, but he has not participated. I think it is slowly killing him.” 

“Why is he holding out? I thought Nathaniel was always willing?” 

“I think Nathaniel is actually enjoying making someone work for it. You can blame mon Amour for that. He’s pumped them full of confidence. He has taught them to say no. Case in point, Nathaniel’s safe word is Nimir-Ra. I’ve looked in on a few sessions.” It was always a great way to feed himself without having to touch, and enjoy what he was watching at the same time. 

“Is that why there are purple orchids in our house now? I thought that was you!” said Draco. 

“Non, not orchids, though they are lovely. I chose roses because who does not like roses?” 

“All of them are violet like Nathaniel’s eyes,” Asher pointed out. 

“Maybe you should change it up a bit? Did you know Nicky sent Harry some roses and he didn’t even know it? He thought they were from you.” 

“Oops.” Jean-Claude smiled. “Least the lion is trying hard.” 

“Micah had to whisper it to Harry that they were not from you. By the way, doesn’t Nathaniel live elsewhere? I can’t tell these days,” said Draco. 

“Oui, but the first time Nathaniel brought the flowers home Zane and Caleb broke the vases and they ended up wilted after a day when they were playing football in the house. So now he brings them here because he knows they will be safe.” 

“I’m glad no one has allergies,” said Draco. 

“Oui. I’ve been thinking of coming up with something new to send, but instead of just mon Amour, all three of them. But what?” 

“A new flower for each?” Draco suggested. “You know something with their personality?” 

“Then you’d have to use a cactus for Edward,” said Asher, causing Jean-Claude to start laughing as Draco snickered. 

“Merlin, that’s apt. I was terrified of him when I first met him. I thought Potter was crazy. I could not be in a room with him without sweating, and I’ve been in the room with some megalomaniacs many times.” 

“I must be losing my touch then, little wizard, if you are no longer fearing me,” said Edward appearing from the shadows with an empty smirk. 

Draco would have fallen off Asher’s knee if the man hadn’t been holding onto him. “Blimey!” 

Jean-Claude laughed richly. “It’s probably the honorable part of you, mon Tueur d’Ombre,” he said. “Are mon Chaton and mon Amour having fun?” 

“Something like that,” said Edward. He sat down on the edge of Jean-Claude’s chair. Jean-Claude draped his arm over the man’s thigh. “You want details?” 

Draco glowered. “Hell no!” 

“Who on who? I cannot see from here, they need to come out of the woods more often,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Currently Alpha is forced to take it. He still can’t beat Nick in a pure strength match.” 

“So that’s his howls?” 

“I don’t think he’s hating it,” said Edward smirking. 

“And Mon Amour?” 

“He’s climbed up a tree and is enjoying the show. Teddy is playing with the leopards trying to outrun them, and failing.” 

“Sounds adorable.” 

“I have Peter on photograph duty,” said Edward with a sharp nod. 

“Good. I wonder what other photographs are going to be on there?” 

“One can only imagine.” 

Draco had reclined on Asher and had his eyes closed, the cool fall breeze flowing over him and causing his skin to prickle. Asher used that as an excuse to tighten his grip. 

“I have a question for you, if you were to describe yourself as a flower what would it be?” 

Edward blinked at the question, and then looked down at Jean-Claude. “You’re serious?” 

“Oui, I am thinking roses are an old gesture now. We should retire it, but I cannot do nothing. So I thought all three of you, and Draco gave me a great idea on a flower based on what you would represent.” 

“Don’t get me in the middle of this, I don’t want my arse shot.” 

Edward’s lip twitched. 

“I suggested cactus,” said Asher boldly. 

“Not a bad idea, but I don’t think a real live cactus is a safe practice to have in the house. We wouldn’t want anyone stepping on the falling spines after all, and then there are the pets - the ones who can’t talk but get into everything.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Besides, I’d like to have it as a bouquet.” 

“If that’s so then we should pick one for you,” said Edward. “Can’t have one missing.” 

“Perhaps we can talk it over later once everyone has morphed back.” 

“If they’re still in one piece.” 

“You’ve done worse,” said Jean-Claude with a squeeze. He shivered when Edward tugged a lock of his hair and brought his head back. 

Edward was one of those kissers where you knew what you were getting. He was delicious, and Jean-Claude enjoyed the rough side that had a hidden spark of passion in it. He was quite a man. Probably one of the most fierce and strongest men Jean-Claude had ever come across. 

“Do not get me started,” he growled beneath the man. 

“You’re always starting.” 

“As if you’re different,” Jean-Claude taunted. “I know your desires by now.” 

“Maybe you do.” 

“A gladiolus. Oui, I think that would do marvelously.”

“A what?” Edward asks, tightening his grip on Jean-Claude’s hair.

“This,” Draco pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo of the flower. 

“Hm.”

“They symbolize strength of character, honor, and faithfulness while also representing remembrance. What decorates our house should show all of us.”

“It’ll do.” Edward hummed, eyes turning back to the woods in time to see a small wolf come streaking out. It ran towards them, tail wagging, before plopping down before Jean-Claude’s seat. 

“Oui, mon Petit Loup?” Jean-Claude watched as the puppy shuffled forward and plopped his head on his knee. The vampire scratched at his ears causing his fluffy tail to wag harder. “Do not drool on this leather.” The vampire let out a sigh of exasperation as the boy proceeded to lick his knee. 

“Little Raven will fix it later, Toy.” Edward grabbed Teddy’s scruff and pulled him back. “Go make trouble for the pets. You need to get rid of all that energy.”

With a bark, Teddy ran back to the woods where he was met by Yang. The fox got into a playful wrestling match with Teddy. Both were not far from a similar size so no one worried about their play fighting now. As Teddy continued to grow, the size difference may become an issue. 

“He is rambunctious,” Jean-Claude hummed as he leaned into Edward’s side. “I have tried to narrow down places in Las Vegas that are more kid friendly. It’s not so easy, especially at night. I do wish not to miss him having fun.” 

“We’ll make it work,” said Edward. “I do believe Little Raven has found several nightly things the kids can get into between the hotel pools and Cirque shows. Kid also knows most nights will be heavy on the sex and to enterain himself as needed.” 

“And Peter? What are we going to do about him? He is not going to want to be left out of things if they progress in certain ways.” 

“That is up to him. He’s not far from eighteen, so I don’t feel bad about the ID we procured for him.” 

“As if you would,” said Jean-Claude, and he grinned when Edward pulled at his hair. He did so enjoy the way Edward would possessively grab onto one of them. It was his way of affection. “Good news is night begins sooner in December.” It was around then that Harry and Micah emerged from the woods at a steady trot. Micah kept trying to bite at Harry’s bulb like ears making the smaller magical leopard dodge and pounce on his back to reach the Alpha’s. Harry was no slouch. 

Micah tried to shake Harry off, but that was like trying to get a tic off. He had a good hold, likely backed by his own inner leopard and the magic of his animagus. 

Draco shook his head. “Looks like Micah is limping.” 

“He should be after what he just took.” Edward smirked. 

Even as a leopard, mon Amour had managed to look extremely smug. Micah let out a noise cross between a whine and a growl when Harry leaped off him and right in front Edward and Jean-Claude. 

“Little Raven. You’ve been in the trees, I see.” He reached down and plucked off a bright red leaf.

Micah slumped onto the ground by Jean-Claude’s feet with a snuffing sound. Harry looked like he was laughing. Jean-Claude leaned down and stroked his fingers through the cat’s fur. “At least you’re not drooling on me.” 

“Don’t tempt them, they can be worse than Teddy.” 

“Oui.” 

Really, it was nights like this where Jean-Claude didn’t wish to go to work at the Circus. But he had to eventually check in with everyone. Make sure no one was destroying one another. He supposed he could wait a few more hours, and then make an appearance. 

Harry sat up properly on his haunches, and with a soft pop he transformed back to human. His only covering was a pair of spandex booty shorts. He was absolutely delicious beneath the white full moon. His skin glowed and his eyes dazzled emerald. His hair was all over the place and it had grown over the last couple of months. It was lush and full, a thick head of hair to be pulled by whomever he was enjoying. But no one could love him more than they could. 

“Good pet,” Edward teased with a pat on the head. 

“How about I bite you?” Harry said teasingly. 

“Try it.” But Harry didn’t get a chance to try anything because Micah seized his opportunity and pounced right on top of him causing Harry to squawk as a long pink tongue went right down into his neck. 

“Micah!” 

“You should punish him, Alpha,” said Edward. “He was going to bite me.” 

“But, mon Tueur d’Ombre, mon Amour and I love to bite you. You are just delicious,” said Jean-Claude with a swipe across his thigh as he leaned up and nibbled Edward’s ear making the man’s eyes narrow into icy points. Perfect. It was that expression that told Jean-Claude when he was hot. 

“Yes, but you will pay for it if you do,” said Edward as Harry and Micah rolled around being absolutely enchanting. “What’s this about Granger not making it to the wedding?”

“Oh, we’ve started the surrogacy process.” Draco spoke up as he ran a hand through Asher’s golden locks. “Because we are trying to ensure a magical child, she needed to take a specially brewed potion. Unfortunately, the ingredients and brewing process required precise timings and are only viable for a few weeks after completion.”

“And that’s not something that could have waited until after the wedding?” Jean-Claude asked intrigued. 

“Not unless we wanted to wait another three years for things to line up correctly.” Draco shook his head. “It’s a very temperamental potion. Thus very rarely used in our world. Most just blood adopt afterwards. However, we wanted the child to be a perfect mix of Asher and I while gaining some talent from Granger. Blood adoption would, with a vampire involved, remove Granger from the equation. This way, it is us and a little of her sprinkled in as the surrogate. The sooner she took the potion after it completed, the higher the chances of a fully magical child as well.”

“Pregnant women travel all the time.” Harry pointed out as he lay panting under Micah, the leopard still licking at him. “She could still come if she wanted to.”

“Not if we want to make sure it sticks.” Draco shook his head. “Like how you don’t apparate right after taking pepper-up potion, Potter. The potion needs to settle in the womb the first month or so to really take. If she travels long-distance during this time, there’s a chance of a mis-carriage.”

“Well we will certainly miss her. I wish you would have mentioned this sooner, Draco, then we could have made plans around it,” said Jean-Claude. 

“It’s the first time we really looked into the potion and timings needed. We didn’t think it would have this many requirements. I mean I’ve had the information for ages. It’s an old one, and most old potions require very specific stages.” 

“We chose winter because the nights are longer.” 

“And it’ll be just a bit cooler in the desert,” said Harry as he managed to wind himself around Micah and get on top of him like he was riding a horse. His face was beat red, and his eyes were sparkling. 

_ Harry truly was a gem _ , Jean-Claude thought. 

“Are you disappointed, mon Amour?” asked Jean-Claude. 

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. She still has a habit of lecturing me about our open relationships. So the less she knows about our fun the better off we all are.” 

Draco snorted. “Good luck with that. She’s going to want a copy of it.” 

“The _ wedding _ , not the parties,” Edward supplied as Nicky trotted out of the forest with Teddy dangling from his mouth. The lion plopped the boy-wolf on top of Micah’s leopard before running back into the forest. Before the boy could scamper back off, Micah grabbed him and started licking him clean. Everyone ignored the boy’s whines as he tried and failed to get loose. 

Most used to make fun and sneer at Jean-Claude, they all called him a dreamer with aspirations too big for himself. Even Asher had teased him a few times in the past that having a real life while also grasping the power to become his own master was a hopeless endeavor. That all changed when the Tetrumvirate was formed. Not only did he gain power from his three lovers, but there was personality bleed through as well. 

Harry shared with him the courage to push for his desires and set in motion various events that have led him to being the top Master in America, despite having a smaller territory to govern than some. Micah shared his practicality and Edward his ruthlessness. They were harder to spot in his Kiss who had been with him through his growth, but very obvious to the masters that came to him that knew him as the Council’s whore. Gretchen’s, Primo’s, and Meng-Die’s punishments may have been known to Harry and the others, but Rafael and the Rodere have helped him cover up others. Malcolm hadn’t believed he would follow through with his threats to kill those who didn’t take a blood oath. Not until members of his Church started dropping like flies unexpectedly. Soon those left alive that hadn’t been willing at first, flocked to Jean-Claude to be oathed. He let Malcolm continue to lead them, but they were under his control and Malcolm knew it.

But, being surrounded by three men who loved him, even a sociopath in his own twistedly delicious way, he was pleased to say that they were wrong. All wrong. It was thanks to mon Amour, for teaching him how to really love and making it possible. He had climbed out a hole and into a new world. A fantasy world, and when he awoke again the next night he would be asking himself the same question of whether it was real or not. 


	2. Sky

Observation was one of Edward’s most notable skills. He observed and absorbed details down to the most insignificant piece of information; and nothing would get thrown away even if it was useless. 

He always made a point to take Peter out once a week. It wouldn’t do to neglect him, particularly now with things taking a significant turn. Most of the time they’d go to the local range in town or the gym where they were well known by now by all the locals. The kid had come a long way. But he still had a significant amount of hills and mountains to climb before he got anywhere near the top. 

However, Edward had noticed that since he’d opened up to them about his confused sexuality, and he was given choices and the power to control those choices, he seemed more content. He seemed to lose some of the broodiness he’d gained and became more relaxed around the house. Maybe the auburn pet was a good idea for him. Someone needed to keep his head in check and Nathaniel seemed to be naturally good at it. 

He was impressed because the pets had not been much when he first met them. He saw them all as lost causes, death was waiting on each of them for choices they didn’t even know how to make. But, then Little Raven stepped in and took responsibility over them. He didn’t have to, but he did. He adopted them as his strays, and one by one they had an army of loyal pets. 

Edward had no doubt that each one of them would jump into the line of fire, which they had multiple times, and never break. He’d seen older and stronger men break under the pressure of torture and interrogation, they would give up their families if the pain would just lessen. But not these guys. Perhaps it was why Edward decided that someone needed to watch over them. Little Raven could only do so much. Alpha had taken a pretty large leap after the Chimera debacle, and he was able to take a lot off their youngest lover’s shoulders. 

Edward found that he was better when he was protecting something. For one, he was faster and more durable than he remembered being. He had made some fast plays and moves in a heated situation where most of the time he’d come out injured. Also mind magics and rolling no longer affected him. He also had an abnormal healing rate. If he cut his hand, within the next two to three hours it would have completely healed. It also took a significant blow to cause bruising. He could remember not five years ago he’d have to drag his ass back home, his body mangled and bloodied with bruises for months, and the discoloration wouldn’t have gone away because he’d go right back out and power through it. His body had taken a significant amount of damage over the years. He feared that all these new things would make him become complacent, but with all the ancients around vying for his lovers’ powers or heads, Edward didn’t have time to become complacent. Good, complacency was not something he excelled at after all. Micah and Jean-Claude made up his durability, Alpha and the Toy. 

And then there was Little Raven. He started it. Edward still felt a bit odd saying the word love and actually meaning it. He had not been joking when he reminded Micah to not forget what he was. He had fondness and he had amusement and an interest for things, but he didn’t know how to love anything else, but Little Raven opened that door wide and pushed him out. He was probably the only one in this entire world that could push Edward through a door and surprise him completely when he got to the other side. Edward was not a philosophical man, but Little Raven made him think in new avenues. He had so much compassion that leaked out everywhere he went. He drew the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

Haven and Marcus had been two of those mistakes. Marcus was not a mistake that he expected and Edward kicked himself for months for not stopping it earlier. Edward confessed to himself that he could see where Haven had been overpowered by what slammed into him. Little Raven had that habit of overpowering a person’s senses. No matter what he did, no matter how ruthless he would become, Harry Potter was still good. He still had a purity about him that couldn’t be erased. Standing on this side of things, Edward could see why he was the emotionless stability between the three. All three had a certain level of emotions and passion in them that would blow St. Louis sky-high. Harry was the most emotionally sensitive, and he was the exact opposite. 

He and Peter walked through the shooting range. A few of the men inside greeted them. A middle aged woman behind the counter set out the ear-defenders as Edward scanned his card through the meter. 

Both of them went to their favorite chosen booth. It was a high tech facility with personal booth rooms that had laser targets that moved. It cost a small fortune unless you had a membership, which they did. The membership itself cost a pretty penny too. A fleet of high grade weapons sat on racks nearby.

“You going to tell me why you didn’t mention Teddy scratching you?” Edward asked. 

Peter paused on the loading of the gun. “Didn’t seem important,” he admitted. “It was my fault anyway.” 

“Good that you know your own faults and own them. It’ll keep you alive,” said Edward, and for a while they went quiet. Neither of them needed a lot of chatter as they made a game out of the moving targets. Green and orange figures raced back and forth, and Edward and Peter began picking them off. Peter was becoming a great shot. 

As they exchanged clips, he noted Peter’s reloading times had increased by a margin. He used to fumble the most on reloading times. He was always dropping something or pinching the inside of his thumb. A common mistake that he was no longer making. 

“Micah says he’s not sure if it’s a good idea I come to the bachelor party you’re all having,” said Peter lowering the gun. “Is it because of my age?”

Edward smirked. “It’s because there will be a lot to see. No doubt it’s going to get out of hand, and fast. You’ve only just walked into that world. Are you prepared for the open doors?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been alone with Nathaniel and his partners, and that is comfortable for you. A controlled setting. But there will be no control.” 

Peter cocked his head. “You mean, because everyone’s going to do whatever they want?” 

“In a nutshell,” said Edward. “Hours of sex for everyone there. Can you handle it? And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Me, Little Raven, Alpha, and Toy will be the main focus; but everyone will be switching and playing and having fun. No set partners. Men you know and some you don’t may come offer you sex as well.” 

Peter’s ears went red, but his cheeks remained normal. A good improvement. “I’d like to be there. I can handle it. God knows I can hear you all,” he snorted. “Also it’s not like I haven’t seen the constant sex around the house or nude cocks everyday. Pretty sure the twins and the guards know I’ve watched them a time or two. Besides, if Nathaniel wants to I’d like to be there.” 

“I admit you could use some fun in your life. You’re kind of boring for a kid.” 

Peter squawked. “I am not!” 

Edward smirked. “You skipped out on every school event, including homecoming.” 

“Why? Who was I going to take? All of them are idiots. I can’t stand half of the shit they talk about. It makes me want to stab them in the throat to shut them up.” He then turned and started firing as more laser men ran out. Some did flips and cartwheels, and he managed to headshot several, making a good point. “Besides, life is suddenly a bit more fun.” 

Perhaps the kid would be okay. Who knew? Edward was not exactly a shining beacon of an example. He was not a father-material kind of man. His answer to hard questions was shoving a gun in their hands to make them shoot it out. Little Raven would argue that and shove Teddy in front of him. But, that was different. How? It didn’t matter. It just was. 

“Besides, Micah is hot, and Harry and Jean-Claude are pretty. I won’t mind watching while maybe playing with others,” said Peter and Edward actually slipped on the gun causing it to go off course. Peter smirked. “I won a point.” He took off the muffler. 

“Smart ass. Come on, let’s try these.” He unloaded the rest of the shells, and reached for a new set. “It always pays to get to know the triggers. Some stick and some are too easy to fire. Your hands won’t like this one. Try this. Micah and Harry, hm?”

Peter’s cheeks flared a bit. “I like Harry.” 

“Everyone does, but there is a reason for it,” Edward agreed. 

“No, I really like Harry,” he admitted. “I shouldn’t.” 

“You are free to do what you want, Kid.” 

“But-” 

“Little Raven has enough in him to give to anyone who wishes it,” said Edward with a shrug. “But you need to hit him over the head with it or he won’t get it. He’s oblivious. Micah on the other hand would get it quicker.” 

“He does seem to not notice until it’s pointed out,” Peter agreed. 

Kid has improved. Maybe that old saying was right. No one is good alone. 

oOo

It was only a couple of days after the full moon. Everyone was settled back into their more human skin with all the traits to go with it. There was always a meeting at the Lupanar after the full moon. Logan and Harry had worked out a routine where he would handle issues with the alphas and Harry would handle issues with the submissives. It was a good working relationship. Both leaders would be there, but decisions were always made by one or the other. Not to say that Harry couldn’t handle the alphas. He had for over a year, because Marcus left most of it to Harry because of his job. Not to mention that when he ran out on them it was all on Harry’s shoulders. Hundreds of wolves, and somehow Harry had managed at the detriment to his own sanity and health. It was during this time that Edward had become Bolverk, because no one could handle everything. Edward didn’t mind. He considered it good practice. 

Jamil and Shang-Da stood opposite of each other with four more chosen Enforcers around the clearing forming a circle. Not everyone was in attendance as some had work and family life to deal with. There were also those who were loosely in the clan, but didn’t mingle, preferring to keep to themselves. But it was a good one to two hundred that circled around with Logan and Harry sitting at the front on a rock chair. Edward was behind them, casually leaning forward against it. He rarely needed to take up his role as Bolverk, but from the sounds of it he would today. 

“...and how many have been injured?” Logan asked looking over the two wolves that stood before them. Chris was an alpha that took his role as a sponsor for new wolves seriously; he was especially good with introducing any new submissives to the rules and structure. Today he was bringing forth an accusation against Hank, a new alpha. Hank’s sponsor Sam was one they’ve had issues with before and Logan and Harry were still figuring out a good solution as it was not yet clear why the issues were popping up. 

“Three new submissives and six older ones have been injured beyond normal expectation for the situations they were in. Five of the nine were in situations that should have resulted in no injury at all. All nine had to stay at least overnight at St. Hedwig’s; some multiple nights from their injuries.” Chris explained.

“And how did you get involved Chris?” Logan asked while looking over the list of injuries handed to him by Jamil. 

“The three new wolves are under my sponsorship and came to me for help.”

“Sam.”

“Ulfric?” Edward watched as a highly muscular brunet stepped forward from the crowd.

“Are you forgetting to explain our rules and customs? Or are you purposefully causing issues? This is not the first time there have been problems from those under your sponsorship.” 

“How is it my fault if the new wolves do not listen correctly?” Sam blustered. 

“If this happens again, Sam, you will be given to Bolverk and his pup to use as live target practice.” Edward ignored the fact that Logan just called Peter his pup, it was accurate in a way.

“He does need practice on shooting with silver bullets at a live target.”

“It won’t happen again Ulfric.” Sam nervously bowed and stepped back into the crowd.

“Shame.” Edward whispered so that Logan and Little Raven were the only ones who heard him. “Peter would have loved the practice.”

“Hank.”

“Ulfric,” the man growled out. 

“Bolverk will be handling the execution of your immediate punishment. You will also be given over to a new sponsor for retraining, starting from scratch.”

“But I’m done next month!” Hank shouted in frustration.

“You mean you are done in two years.” Logan stated.

“ _ We should give him to the Church for new members to practice their biting and rolling on. _ ” Harry sent the thought to Edward. As this was an alpha matter, Harry would not speak up during the proceedings. However, Edward could and Logan was well aware that suggestions spoken by Edward often came from Harry. It was their agreed upon method for Harry to add his two cents. They had not yet come up with a method for Logan to offer suggestions during Harry’s rulings.

“Seems to me there should be three parts to this punishment, not just two.” Edward mused as he walked around the rock and pulled his gun. A slight nod saw two Enforcers come up behind Hank and grab his arms to hold him in place. “First, going through the process again. Second…” Without warning Edward shot twice, one in each knee. “...you are to heal those the natural way. Check-in at St. Hedwig’s, you are not allowed to shift to heal them. If you do, the next silver bullet will be through your heart.”

“And the third?” Logan asked, sneaking a glance at Harry who offered a smile to denote that it was his punishment. 

Edward knew how Harry felt about the submissives, they rarely ever gave him an issue. Not because they were submissives, but because Little Raven was just that good. Logan, while having immense power and respect, was still being tested and felt out by various alphas at all levels. The submissives were typically fine with the status quo so long as Little Raven was running the show. 

“New congregates at the Church of Eternal Life could use a live dummy to practice rolling and biting. As per the enforced agreement between the Master of the City and Malcolm. Hank here will spend three months, once he is out of the hospital, acting as one of their live baits.” Edward calmly put his gun back as the man wailed from the pain and blistering burns of his knees. 

Some of the wolves flinched and shivered at the scent of blood and silver that flowed from his knees. “Calm yourself,” Edward warned a nearby new alpha who drew a bit too close. He drew back and averted his gaze. 

“Agreed. See him to the hospital and make sure they understand he is not to shift to heal those gunshots. They are to use human methods to heal him only.” Logan waved the enforcers holding Hank back. They all watched as the three wolves disappeared from the Lunapar.

“I don’t understand,” Sam spat. “We’re beasts, it’s our natures to be rough and if they can’t handle it then-” 

“Then what?” Logan turned his gaze and raised his power slightly. Something he was not known for doing. It strangled Sam causing him to clear his throat and fight through it. “You want to finish that? Go on, let’s hear it, Sam.” 

Edward kept his gaze on the bold alpha. He’d already been made into a pincushion once and to one of the worst he’d seen, and that was saying something. 

“Then what use are they?” He stuttered out. 

Some of the submissives scowled, but Harry held up his hands before one of the bolder ones could lash back out. Immediately they went quiet. “Listen first,” he always used a requesting tone rather than a flat-out order. A way for them to feel they had a choice. 

Little Raven was probably one of the best at diplomacy. Edward preferred to shoot. 

“I wonder that about you myself, Sam,” said Logan. “All you’ve done is make trouble. Your bullying tactics are not what makes an alpha strong and powerful. It’s going to your head. I think you need a time-out. Suggestions, Bolverk?” 

“Aside from just ending it?” Edward smirked, staring at Sam who didn’t look so confident. 

_ “Silver coated coffin under the Circus for 48 hours,”  _ Harry’s mind chirped. 

He was so good at being fair. It was padded in a way that it wouldn’t quite touch their skin, but it would be painful if they were to pound or scratch at the lid and sides. It would be a consistent feeling of an ant crawling over their skin. Almost too good. “Preferably, I’d hate for it to come to that,” said Logan patiently. “But it might in the end. I only have so much patience, and maybe next time I’ll let your fellow alphas take a vote on it.” 

“Perhaps sometime alone will do him well,” said Edward. “But, I am not going to tell him what that punishment is. He’ll have to discover it himself. For now, Little Raven, would you mind?” 

Sam tried to run but Jamil was right behind him, causing him to bounce back when Harry waved his hand. The man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. 

“Silver coated coffin, forty-eight hours. Out once for food,” said Edward causing several nearby alphas to cringe. It was better than a bed of silver nails, but it was still horrible. 

Logan nodded. “A good time-out indeed. Jamil, Don. Get him out of here. It seems that we are forgetting what an alpha is. If all you see is power then you are not an alpha. An alpha has to take responsibility for every action they take, and what it means to them and to the others around them. If you use your strength to bully and belittle others, you’re worthless. You bring nothing to the community as a whole. Those of you who are not yet alpha, and are aspiring to grow and be an alpha, need to think about that before making the decision. Those of you who are turned alphas need to remember this as well. An alpha is no good if they cannot lead in any capacity and delegate with a passion. Just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you’re more important than a Submissive. It just means you have a different skill-set. You’d be nothing without them because otherwise what would you be an alpha to?”

Most of the meetings ended with food. Originally only Little Raven brought food, but when Marcus left more submissives and some alphas joined in bringing in dishes. Now, it was often similar to a potluck. Alphas brought in various meats and submissives brought sides. Little Raven brought the healthiest options.

Edward pinched the back of Harry’s neck drawing him back with a smile. “Kiss?” Harry pouted at him. 

Edward obliged. He would always oblige. Jason padded over with a plate full of food and plopped down in Logan’s arms. “What did you bring, Lupa?” 

“A little of everything. Nathaniel helped with the cooking, oh - and speaking of, the next time Peter uses my kitchen, Lover, tell him to clean up! He left a mess.” 

“I’ll get right on it. At least he’s trying.” At least the kid tried. 

“Uh huh, and that exploded lasagna that was two days old?”

“I admittedly did not see that coming,” said Jason as he offered Logan food from the plate. No matter what was going on, the Ulfric always had the first bite before anyone else could go to the buffet. Initially many submissives tried to bring Logan food and be the first to do so, but Logan always only accepted food from Jason or Harry during these meetings and nights of the full moon. It was his way of reminding the pack that Jason was his. 

“Oh he’s come alright,” said Edward with an empty smile making the pomme laugh as Logan smirked. 

“To be that young.” 

“In a house of deviants,” Harry finished. “What do you do?” 

“You embrace it,” said Logan. “Besides, you need to know there is a side-effect of becoming immune through vaccine or cross-infection.” 

That had Edward’s attention. “What do you mean?” 

“Even acquired immunity, the person who has become immune will adopt certain traits. Sometimes it’s not noticeable. Maybe it’s better vision, maybe it’s being harder to bruise. Maybe an appetite in rarer meats. But they always have something leftover in them.” 

“I see, that makes sense,” said Edward. “Like any flu shot you can have adverse effects.” 

“But it’s not an adverse effect is it?” asked Jason. “I mean, he’s just stronger.” 

“Mostly, yes. But sometimes the temperament can change.” 

“Like his sudden acceptance of his sexuality?” 

“That can do it,” said Logan. “Most lycanthropes lose their modesty because the urges are too strong to be anything but as normal as breathing.” 

“Might work out in the long run.” 

“Aren’t you going to eat, Lupa?” asked Jason. “You want me to get you a plate?” 

“Nope. We have a date tonight,” said Harry ticking his brow up at Edward who smirked. 

“Indeed, Little Raven. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” 

Harry stared blankly at him. “I’m not skinning fish. You can do it.” 

Edward was taking his lovers fishing. Micah was excited, but Jean-Claude and Harry had looked at him as if he’d grown a dozen heads. Neither of them saw any reason that fishing would be enjoyable. But because it was Edward’s chosen date they would all go. Edward was truly looking forward to Jean-Claude stringing a worm to a hook. Little Raven was actually very good at sports. So he had no doubt that he would get it quickly no matter the grousing, and even that was fun by itself. 

It was going to be amusing. Good thing they’d be fishing in the dark and fall was a great time for it. Edward didn’t like losing control of his reactions around just anyone. Micah was getting a camera ready. He’d be hiding the evidence. He was good at disposal after all. 

“What are you doing? Fishing?” asked Jason. 

“Uh huh,” said Harry. “Micah’s promised to cook since I did it all yesterday and today for the meeting.” 

“You should have fun, fishing is a relaxing experience,” said Logan. “I haven’t been in years.” 

“He’s told Micah and I that we aren’t allowed to transform into leopards and catch them that way.” 

“It would be cheating, Little Raven.” 

“Well, if anything it’s going to be fun seeing how Jean handles it,” Harry clucked. “Should be a worthy picture in there somewhere.” 

“Indeed,” Edward agreed.

Jason erupted into peels of laughter as he imagined exactly that. Logan smiled. “That would be a sight,” he agreed. “He’ll get you back for that though, you know he will.” 

“Let’s see what he can pull out,” said Edward grinning. 

“Famous last words,” Harry muttered. “You should have seen him when Micah’s date consisted of going to the batting cages. Instead of hitting the ball he just caught them with one hand every time I tried to come up to bat. He was so scared one would smack me in the head! Micah and Edward had to hold him down so I could prove that I know how to whack a ball. Micah pouted for an hour when we tied for first place.” 

“I was impressed by your arm.” 

“I’ve had bludgers come at me. Once you’ve felt those, a baseball is nothing.” 

Logan glanced at Jason who was red-faced and still laughing. “You’re going to make him pee on me.” 

“As if he hasn’t done that before,” Harry snorted, causing Jason to start choking. “I’ve smelled your house!”

“And what was Jean-Claude’s date choice?” Jason asked with tears in his pretty blue eyes. 

Harry and Edward looked at each other. “It was a museum tour. He rented it for the night. Some artist back when he was human. What was his name?” 

“Enguerrand Quarton.” 

Harry blinked. “Say it five times fast. I dare you.” 

“I could.” Edward smirked. He wouldn’t have said it if he couldn’t. 

“Sounds like him.” 

“But we had a lot of fun in the security booth,” said Harry. 

“Sure did. But I don’t think the curators approved of frying their entire electrical system with your orgasms,” said Edward. 

“That was Micah’s energy,” Harry argued. 

“It was both of you.” 

“Hmph! You’re the one who put a bullet in it when the alarm accidentally went off.” 

“And yours, Harry?” 

Edward scowled at this, and Harry’s smile stretched. Jason arched a brow. “Oh this I have to hear…” 

Edward did not want a reminder of the unsafe practice of what Little Raven’s date consisted of, but the lit up eyes made him cave inside. Just not the outside. He couldn’t let Little Raven think he could get away with it again. Probably wouldn’t matter. He’d do it again if the look on his face was anything to go by. 

“We went flying!” Harry chirped with a bounce on the seat. 

“Flying?” 

“Yep! Me and Jean-Claude raced, Micah was on Jean’s back and Edward was with me.” 

“Little Raven…” Edward growled. “I did not like the thin piece of wood between me and the earth.” 

“You wouldn’t have fallen, Lover. You know that. Besides, I had to test that broom out to make sure it was good enough for Teddy next year. First years are allowed to have their own brooms at Ilvermorny.” 

“Who won and how far did you go?” 

“He won, but only because my broom is old. I gave him a good run though, and when the new one comes in at the beginning of the year, surely I will beat him.” 

Edward cringed inside.  _ Fuck _ ! He would be forced to deal with that again. He couldn’t let the kid go up by himself and just Little Raven. 

“Not to mention, I want to try air sex.” 

“No.” Clearly that wasn’t possible. 

Harry smiled prettily. “Then with Jean then? You and Micah can watch. But you know, I could probably get us an enchanted carpet. They’re legal in America unlike Britain. You said I was a natural.” 

“You are, it’s why you’re a Little Raven. You fly through everything,” said Edward. “Just the practice leaves little room for safety.” 

“Does that qualify for the mile high club?” Jason wondered as he looped an arm around Logan’s neck and leaned against him. Obviously his sides were hurting from his laughter. 

“I’d say it does, but surely they’ve joined that a few times over now,” said Logan. 

“Yep!” 

Edward shook his head. It was a good thing he was marrying Little Raven, Alpha, and Toy. Someone needed to look after them. Someone needed to constantly watch after them and keep them safe. 

Jean-Claude had so many powerful preternaturals after him and his power. Micah needed someone to keep him from running or holding back when things got too much, and Little Raven -  _ Harry _ \- he needed everything. He had come a long way to trusting all these men, and he did with confidence. Edward knew from the bottom of a once cold dead heart that now beat enough for at least four in his life that he too needed them. He was no good alone.


	3. Chartreuse

For a long time, Micah Callahan wasn’t sure where he fit in St. Louis. He had come seeking asylum from a monster bigger than he. He had cut ties with everyone and everything he knew in fear of what would happen should Chimera get wind of him. He had limited those he talked to, limited those he smiled at because he was terrified of the monster that constantly looked over his shoulder. 

And somehow through it all, Micah had found something worth keeping. Something that even the fear of Chimera could not take away from him. Harry Potter-Black had become that something. He hadn’t understood at the time why Micah felt so good in his presence, why touching him was so right. At the time Harry did not have the beast in him. He had a leopard, but not a beast; and yet he felt like home. Like Nimir-Ra. His oath to Jean-Claude had been a simple one. He wanted asylum for him and his Pard. He wanted help, and they never did tell Harry what the original plan had been in fear of Harry’s reaction. 

Even when angry. Even when he got murderous. He was still somehow pure. Somehow golden. It was like a light constantly shined on him. 

Edward and Jean-Claude came a bit later. A bit slower, but now he could not imagine any of the three not in his life. If Harry was the point in front of him, Edward and Jean-Claude were the men beside him. 

Because of Chimera, Micah had learned to accept things for the way they were. He had grown practical down to his toes. If he didn’t like something, he learned to put a plug in it and roll with it anyway because that was the way it had to be. He never had much of a voice. He was the odd Alpha out. He hadn’t come into his Alpha powers upon turning. No, he had to work for it. He had to climb out of the submission and into the top slot or as top slot as he could get. It didn’t help being what was considered pretty and feminine. It was not easy getting respect. It was why at first Chimera had ignored him. He hadn’t sensed Micah for the Alpha that he was becoming. 

He supposed that was why he butted heads with Marcus from the get-go. He had not been ready or prepared to share Harry with anyone. Jean-Claude and Edward were fine, and although they hadn’t completely gotten to that stage of real love yet, there was a real sense of dedication and loyalty and even trust. He adored them enough to know that it was growing in that direction. 

But Marcus had set his teeth on edge. It wasn’t like the former Ulfric had done anything. He simply wanted Harry, and at the time Micah went along with it even if he didn’t like it because it was needed. He was also thinking ahead. If it came to blows with Chimera, a huge pack of wolves might not be a bad idea. So he went for practicality over his heart. 

And because of Chimera, he was never allowed to possess or have something precious and not have it taken away. He felt like Marcus was taking away Harry, and try as he might the beast in him would not ignore the slight. He did not ask Micah’s permission. He asked Jean-Claude. It was fine. At the time. 

And then one day, he was free. Harry had destroyed Chimera and his circle of madness. He could breathe for the first time in his life. He could watch Gina’s and Violet’s scars heal thanks to the salves that Draco supplied them with. He could see the regard Noah held for Harry, despite his love never turning. He saw adoration in Caleb to Harry, and his heart soared. It especially soared when he felt Harry’s beast. It didn’t come out, but he felt it. He felt her fur. He felt her eyes always watching him. She always turned in his direction, and for once he belonged somewhere. 

He fell in love with Edward and Jean-Claude. They all came together as one and he was living. He even had a son named Teddy. Blood didn’t matter in the grand-scheme of things. 

But then came the fallback, and it couldn’t have happened at a worse time. Micah hated bringing tears to Harry’s eyes. He hated making him flinch or causing even a frown of sadness and worry. God knows Harry had enough on his plate. He had to take care of everyone, no matter who they were. He accepted Micah’s pard without fail. He welcomed them even when Merle raised Harry’s hackles. 

But then came the day that he lost it for the first time. He lost his grip, and that was when he had come face to face with his past. Of all the things, Agent Fox had not been expected. It all came back to him, and all the things that he was so frustrated about - all the things he kept inside came pouring out, at the worst moment, and at the most innocent person. 

He still remembered Edward’s words to him after it was all said and done. 

“What do you want, Alpha?” 

Micah liked it that Edward called him Alpha. It made him feel respected, acknowledged by someone so strong. “What do you mean?” 

“I want to know what you want. You haven’t had much opportunity to decide, what with Chimera on your back. You let your emotions get the better of you, and you hurt the one person you should not have hurt.” 

Micah had felt every ounce of that stab wound. Edward went right for the heart. “I know. I didn’t mean too… it wasn’t him. I just… I didn’t expect it. My past came back.” 

“It always does when you don’t want it to. But let me ask you a question. Do you want to walk away?” 

“No,” said Micah, shaking his head. “He’s my Nimir-Ra.” 

“You think he’s trouble?” 

“No, God no. He’s an angel. First good thing in my life,” said Micah. “First good thing I was allowed to keep. Just wish I understand why he’s always being attacked. I want to know why things happen to him. Why can’t he get a break? Why is it him?” 

“It seems that the universe has plans for him. I don’t know what and I don’t know why. But you felt the shaking of the ground, the mini-earthquake that was caused. Even he doesn’t get it, and because of this he’s going to have enemies. He’s going to have people seeking his power. He’s good. It’s the first thing you think of when you meet him. He’s good. But he’s also got a power that most can’t really understand. My question is, are you willing to be his protector as much as you are his lover?” 

“I’d die for him, Edward.” 

“Just as we all would, even if he wouldn’t let us. He defies all the laws, and we have to run under the assumption that the universe has chosen him. He has chosen us, and we have chosen him. It is not his fault. He never asked for the things that happen to him. He never asked for the ardeur to steal his will.” 

“I feel powerless I guess, powerless to help him. I’m his Nimir-Raj, and I can’t be powerless.” 

“I’m not good at this, Alpha,” Edward admitted. 

Micah raised his head. “What?” 

“I’m not good at these talks. But, I’ve watched Little Raven for a long time. I think the biggest power that we have beyond our weapons and our bond is the power to love him. A power I’ve never had before. A power I’ve never experienced. All you can do is love and support him. It’s the biggest power you can give. Even when things get bad. Even when you want to turn and run away. You grit your teeth and you bear it because you know in the end it’s going to be worth it. I met him at a time where he was war torn with no confidence. His self-esteem shredded. He had a death wish with every mark we took. Yet, death never touched him. It didn’t even come close. It evaded him.” 

“You’re Death.” 

“Maybe the human version, but he’s the spiritual. He is Death. I felt and saw something that night. Saw something move out of the corner of my eyes. Like a dark shadow walking across the earth. A crunch of leaves. It felt like everything and nothing. He was right when he spoke to Chimera. He said he was the reaper.” 

“I don’t like that word. It’s not right. It fits you better. I’d call him an angel.” 

“Angel of Death maybe,” Edward smirked. “Nice ring. But he would complain and whine if we gave him anymore monikers.” 

Micah grinned. “But he’s cute when he whines,” he said pressing into Edward. 

“Mm, agreed.” Edward pulled Micah close and kissed him hard. Micah shuddered beneath the taste and tilted his head, his body relaxing. “You are a balance, Micah. I can see that clearly. You are kind of his foundation. You are ours, and I think that’s a good power.” 

“Better than any.” 

“You and him are a lot alike. You have similar qualities.” 

“I take that as a compliment.” 

“You both had monsters chasing you. You both beat them back. You sacrificed your home and family. You have to learn to live after surviving. He did it, now it’s your turn.” 

Micah would never forget that. It was the true moment when he realized that he loved Edward and Jean-Claude both. 

Everything from then and now and all the inbetween. He smiled when Jean-Claude tilted his head back. “A kiss for your thoughts?” asked the most beautiful vampire on the face of the earth, looking down on him. Good God, no one could be so beautiful. 

“How about just a kiss?” asked Micah, and his breath was lost when the vampire swept him up and kissed him until his heart thudded into his ears. “Good evening.” 

“You always work so hard.” 

“Says the Master of the City,” Micah hummed and shivered when Jean-Claude’s mouth trailed down his neck. 

“Where is our precious mon Amour?” 

“He wanted to go to the supermarket. Nathaniel, Peter, Stephen, and Gregory are with him.” 

“No real guard?” 

“Peter is on it. Edward’s trying to give him control in a controlled environment, so if he thinks he’s the main bodyguard it’ll really amp him up, you know?” 

“Oui.” 

“We all know Baby can take care of himself, but it doesn’t hurt for Peter to think he has to protect the Pard members and one lone wolf.” 

“Mm, I remember those days. Controlled control, that does not have a ring to it.” 

“From your mouth it does,” said Micah reaching up and lacing their fingers together. He brushed their matching rings. “I got a question.” 

“Oh?” 

“If the Harlequin come back, how are we going to prevent another disaster? I don’t want to go through that again.” 

“We will defeat it like we did before, and we will not let anyone fall victim again,” said Jean-Claude, winding his arms around Micah’s neck and nibbling on his ear. 

Micah grinned. “You should eat something.” 

“You?” 

“It’s waiting for you. Already cooked hot, Harry was a bit wild today. Full moons and things near it tend to do that.” 

“And I missed it?” Jean-Claude drawled with a bite. 

Micah moaned and threw his head back as the man drank from him. His power flowing and teasing at his body. “As if once… is ever enough for him,” he grinned as he reached a hand back and ran through the man’s curls.

Jean-Claude caressed Micah’s neck when he pulled back allowing some of his powers to speed up the healing process, and Micah kissed him luxuriously. “How is Nicholas getting along with everyone? How is he with you?” 

Micah should have expected that. “I like him.” And he meant that. Nicky was actually a blessing in disguise. He was absolutely devoted to Harry, and while Micah still couldn’t take him on in a one on one fight, strength wise, Nicky always bowed out right before Micah lost. He always forfeited. On purpose, and when prompted why, Nicky would just shrug and say,  _ ‘Beating you would not make him happy. So why should I do it? Besides, I’d rather fuck you.’  _

Yeah, talk about a strange come-on. But he couldn’t deny that Nicky was quite impressive. He worked surprisingly well in the household. He had his own room for the time being, but he sometimes migrated into their room for some fun and other things. He and Jean-Claude had been giving him tips on wooing Harry, and they enjoyed laughing and watching the end result. 

Harry was still slightly tip-toeing around him. Haven and Marcus had left their mark, and he was being extremely careful. It wasn’t Nicky’s fault. God, that was one thing Micah was never going to forgive himself for. He will reiterate that for all of time, and the next time Harry told him that he got a hinky feeling from someone he was just going to go ahead and do an Edward on them, and save them all the trouble. 

He reclined into Jean-Claude as a relaxed sensation took hold of him. “Are you going to the Circus?” 

“Oui, will you join me tonight?” Jean-Claude asked. “I could use my lovely man at my side.” He combed through Micah’s hair. 

Micah nodded. “Love to.” 

“We’ll wait for mon Amour to return, and then we will leave our mark before we head out. I’m going for a shower. I advise you to join me.” He kissed Micah on the nose, and then swept off to their master bathroom. Micah threw the work across the desk, and moved to follow. 

oOo

“Mr. Callahan, thank you for agreeing to join our panel today.” Micah shook the moderator’s hand. It was Carl Dunham, St. Louis’ lead news anchor for local moderated panels. Micah knew the man was talented but wouldn’t have been surprised if Carl got the job initially because of his skin color. It might be 2008, but many news agencies were trying to find ways to be ‘diverse’. Carl had been in the job for two years now and had interviewed Micah many times on Coalition business.

“Thank you for hosting again. Who else is on the panel for this discussion? I was told many of the questions were going to be related to activity being led by the Coalition, but nothing specific.” 

“Ah. Well, Anne Wallace from the Community Development Department is joining us.”

“Isn’t she the head of the Department?” Micah asked as Carl directed him to a seat in the break room. Noah followed behind him and settled against the wall behind Micah. Carl had grown used to Micah having a guard whenever he came in for an interview.

“Yes. An Albert Matthews is the last panelist.” Carl said, checking his notes.

“What’s he do?”

“All I’m told is he’s a ‘concerned citizen’.”

“They don’t give you much information still huh?” Micah shared a smile as Carl shook his head. “Well, I’m always happy to speak with you about what the Coalition is working on and improvements for the community.”

“Someone will come grab you when we’re ready to start. Is Noah happy waiting here like usual?”

“I’ll be fine.” Noah smiled at the man. Both watched as Carl left the room. “Community Development and a ‘concerned citizen’? Seems like someone is complaining about the preternatural development.”

“That’s exactly it.” Micah stated, looking at a piece of paper conveniently left behind by Carl. “ _ Baby?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I’m about to have fun defending our subdivision.” _

_ “This should be good Alpha. I’ll go turn on the TV and tell one of the Pets to make popcorn.” _

Micah worked to contain his chuckles as he heard someone come back down the hall. “ _ Show time.”  _

“It’s seven o’clock and I’m Carl Dunham. Tonight’s Citizen’s Panel will be covering a topic that everyone can’t help but talk about - St. Louis’ Preternatural Community. Joining me for the panel tonight is a familiar figure for everyone, Head of the Preternatural Coalition, Micah Callahan.” Carl paused to allow the live studio audience to applaud while Micah gave a small wave. “We also have Anne Wallace, Head of the Community Development Department for the city of St. Louis, and Albert Matthews, tonight’s representative from the wider community. Welcome everyone.” Carl paused again for applause. “Anne, the main question on many people’s minds right now is this newest subdivision being created on the north end of the city. What can you tell us about it?”

“Good evening, Carl, are you speaking of Menagerie Crossing?”

“Yes, is that what it’s going to be called? Quite the name.” Micah watched as Carl made a note on his paper. 

_ “Anne Wallace? Interesting choice by Monsieur Carl this evening.” _

_ “Good morning, Jean-Claude.” _

_ “Good evening, mon Chaton.” _

“It was the name chosen by the individual who owns the land.” Anne elegantly shrugged. “It’s an area of the city that has been owned by an individual for many years now after they legally bought up the empty land. They came into the Department with all the proper paperwork to build up the land for parks and houses.”

“It’s great that more houses will be built for the city, but wouldn’t low income apartments be better in all that empty land? Surely something for the homeless population would be better? Something to address that issue?” Albert spoke up. Micah titled his head, intrigued by the man’s argument. Homelessness and low incomes were part of the problems they were addressing with the development after all.

“Have you been to the development, Albert?” Carl asked.

“I learned about it when my niece went to a real estate office looking for a rental property. She’s just graduated from college and was looking for a place to call her home. The agent she was working with had photos of the properties going up. After a quick glance at a few of them, we learned that each property was going for more than most citizens could afford.”

“Don’t gated communities usually cost more? Also each house is on an acre of land.” Micah tilted his head. “Surely high prices are expected with that much space?”

“An acre? How big of a development is this?” Carl smiled.

“My fiance owns eight square miles in total. The current development is being built on one of those. All the homes are being built to be in a similar design as our house so that things don’t look strange.” Micah smiled politely, holding back a grin as he smelled Albert’s blood pressure spike up. 

“If your fiance owns the land, does the subdivision have to do with the Community in some way?” Carl asked, turning to face Micah more.

“Yes. Over the years we have had many complaints that members of the Community are being denied mortgages or rental contracts, some even being evicted once it comes out that they are supernatural.”

“As is proper.” Micah ignored the muttering from Albert and continued on.

“Thus, the Coalition and Harry Potter-Black discussed the issue to come up with a solution. These homes would be built to address the homeless issue in the Community. Multiple discussions with the City occurred and construction commenced. It is a community for the Community, by the Community.”

“Indeed. Mr. Potter-Black, Mr. Callahan, and Mr. Mendoza came in with all the forms and a brilliant plan all laid out.” Anne shared a smile with him. 

“Mr. Mendoza?” Carl asked.

“Rafael Mendoza, he’s Vice President of the Coalition and the CEO of Mendoza Construction. His company was hired by Harry and Jean-Claude to build everything in the Community.” Micah answered. “He’s done much of the construction work around the Riverfront and keeps the historical buildings there up to code.”

“I’ve heard that no humans are allowed to even look at the property in the division. Even if they have the money to purchase.” Albert butt in.

“It is correct that those not a member of the Community will be turned away from looking at the property.” Micah nodded.

“Is there something wrong with us normal folk? Isn’t that discrimination?”

“Non-preternatural humans being turned away was a decision the City agreed to Mr. Matthews.” Micah took a sip of water as he watched Anne cut in. “The community is being set up in a way to be safe for the preternatural to roam freely during the full moons. They can’t do so safely if regular humans lived there as well. It was for the safety of everyone that it was agreed by the City that the subdivisions built up on Potter-Black owned property would be for the preternatural Community only.”

“So the city is allowing discriminatory practices against us humans.” Albert sneered. 

_ “Merlin, he sounds like HAV and Humans First.” _

“Not discriminatory, Mr. Matthews, but an area that the Community can be themselves without worry of discrimination and hatred. An area that also protects everyone. It will see a decrease in lawsuit cases and the need for the containment facilities.”

“How are normal people supposed to feel safe if monsters are roaming about. The facilities are there to contain the issue, getting rid of them doesn’t solve the problem!”

_ “If I had known HAV and Humans First would be involved I would have declined doing this.”  _

_ “No you wouldn’t, Lover.” _

_ “Indeed, mon Chaton, it is because this man is HAV or Humans First that you must be there. At least Ms. Wallace is on our side.” _

“Those facilities are the worst thing to happen as a response to the supernatural. There’s a reason why the Coalition and MG&B are lobbying to get them removed. St. Louis has the lowest supernatural related crime in all of the US. The positive actions we have taken have boosted St. Louis’ economy and will continue to do so. This and future subdivisions will provide space necessary for new weres to learn control and what it means to be a part of the Community. Therefore making those facilities worthless.” Micah argued. 

“Indeed. The City agrees with Mr. Callahan and looks forward to seeing further growth made possible by the taxes paid by those in the subdivision.” Anne smiled. “Also, the properties are considered private property since it was bought up by an individual and not the city itself, which means Harry Potter-Black has full discretion on how he wishes to use that land and who he wishes in those homes.” 

“Well, it definitely sounds like St. Louis is growing and getting more and more progressive. A subdivision of houses and parks created specifically for weres and the preternatural community. Will shops and services find space on all that land as well?”

“That’s not something we’ve discussed yet, Carl. But just like St. Hedwig’s Medical for the Preternatural and Magical Maladies, I’m sure there will be cases where a were owned business is needed to pick up the slack from, as Mr. Matthews put it, ‘normal human’ owned businesses. If the people of St. Louis are able to put down prejudices, on both sides, then I’m sure there wouldn’t be a need.” Micah had to work hard to not snicker as Anne made air-quotes around ‘normal human’. 

“Indeed Ms. Wallace. All the Community wants is to be treated fairly and not be discriminated against. Businesses and services are not a major issue at this point, not as much as housing has been. But that is what I am here for. The Coalition listens to the Community, across America, to issues and concerns, and works with local and federal government to address them. We have great connections to the Federal Marshals via my fiances, Federal Marshals Ted Forrester and Harry Potter-Black, as well as to local RPIT and police, not to mention the various Masters of the Cities across the US. By all of us working closely together to address equality issues, we can improve the US economy.” Micah timed the ending to coincide with the end of Carl’s segment ensuring that Albert would be unable to have time to respond. Having the program end on his word always made his side seem stronger and right. 

“Improved economy is something that everyone can agree is a good thing.” Carl spoke before Albert could. “Unfortunately, we are out of time. Thank you panelists for stopping in this evening. Back to you Mike.” Micah leaned over to Carl as soon as the red light on the camera blinked out.

“More notice next time, please Carl.”

“I’ll do my best, but I had this topic dropped on me this morning. I was supposed to have a panel about leash laws at dog parks.”

“Mr. Callahan, it was a pleasure to see you again, but I must run.” Micah smiled as he shook Anne’s hand. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Wallace. You should know that our boy, Teddy, insisted on the first park being named Anne’s Playplace after you.”

“I’m flattered. Just doing my job after all.” 

Micah ignored the glower coming from Albert Matthews as he left the news station. He knew if the man tried to start anything that Noah would take care of it.

oOo

Gina had always been the most problematic of his original Pard, and combining her with Harry’s original troublemaker Zane, Micah’s budding migraine from all the paperwork he’d done earlier that morning was starting to vibrate. 

It all started well enough, and to take some of the stress off Harry’s shoulders, he had begun to have mid-monthly meetings with the Pard to try and circumvent some of the issues that might be cropping up. The house Harry had bought for them years ago was a really nice old Victorian style place. Every year it got a good power wash to keep its blue-green siding in top shape. A couple of extra rooms and an extra bathroom had been added to it courtesy of Rafael and his crew. Everyone now had their own space with the eight good bedrooms. Harry had offered to make ten by shifting the basement into two bedrooms, but instead that had been made into a game-room after a vote. 

While Noah still lived most of the time at Harry’s, the submissives kept a room set aside for him as he split his time between the houses. Everyone agreed that Noah should live part of each week at the house so that the submissives would have an alpha guard just in case. When Noah wasn’t there a friendly wererat alpha, Delton, was instead. Viv had revealed to Micah that while she still had some problems with some alphas, Noah and Delton helped her anxiety. Delton had volunteered when Rafael put the ask out and none of the submissives had an issue with him. He had been in a ROTC course during college when he got a bad vaccine that saw him kicked out of the military. Now, he and Noah worked out a random schedule each week of who would live with the submissives. Delton spent his other days in an apartment downtown with his live-in human girlfriend. She thought it was cute he took care of others. He took this to be her way of hinting at marriage and children in the future for them both. Micah wasn’t sure if the girlfriend knew about the nudity and sex Delton happily participated in while at the house; but that was Delton’s problem, not his.

Harry had also given Zane the prestigious role of being the ‘master’ of the house so long as he looked after each and every Pard member when Harry could not. No one complained. It’d really pumped up Zane’s pride. Harry was such a natural where Micah had to work a bit harder at it. 

Gina was furious because Zane and Caleb were having sex in the living room and Violet joined them. She believed that they were forcing Violet, and had transformed to attack them when she had popped by for a visit without even asking Violet about the matter. Noah had been there at the time, was able to stop her, and contain the situation until they got in front of Micah. But, the truth was a bit grittier. Gina was absolutely infatuated with Violet who didn’t feel the same. Gina also had a problem with control and her anger. She lashed out at the most inopportune times. Everyone could be in a room laughing and being themselves, and she’d blow up at someone. 

Violet held resentment for Gina because whenever she went off and got into trouble she’d always dragged along Violet, and Violet had a hard time saying no. He and Harry were helping her work through that. 

“I don’t get what the fuck your problem is, bitch!” Zane snarled making Gina rise up only for Micah’s powers to come out and sit her down. 

“Language, please, Zane!” 

“Well if it’s language, I ain’t going to be able to explain ourselves like I couldn’t before! Caleb and I were having our usual fun, and Violet wanted to join. We didn’t see why not. The more the merrier, yeah? She enjoyed her ride until Gina fucked it up!” 

“You forced her-” 

“They did not force me,” said Violet. 

“Of course they did, you would never cho-” 

“I do, and Zane is a sweetheart,” said Violet. “I didn’t think I had to ask your permission, although I did ask Cherry a few days before.” 

“You did?” Zane asked, surprised. 

“Of course. Isn’t she your main squeeze?” 

“I am technically,” said Caleb, leaning into Zane further to everyone’s surprise. “But I don’t mind you joining Vi, we really don’t. I mean, like he said, the more the merrier. You belong to us too! You can ride us any time.” He beamed at her. She flushed at this. 

Gina had a look of disgust. “I can’t believe this-” 

“Gina! Sit down,” Micah growled. 

“Cherry and I are good friends, yes we used to be together, but definitely not monogamously,” said Zane to Violet. “And for your information we would never do something she didn’t want! Hell, I even took Nimir-Ra’s advice to  _ ask _ the house before we had sex in public spaces. Everyone in the house agreed that public spaces were free game for sex. No one cares! You don’t even _ live _ there anymore, Gina.” 

Gina had wanted to strike out on her own. Micah and Harry hadn’t liked the idea, but they couldn’t find a proper reason to stop her. They did warn her that if she ever shifted in public that she would have to face the consequences of that. Harry might have placed a tracking spell on her just in case of emergencies, but she didn’t need to know that. It was safer for all that way. She had enough money from her job at Lunatic Cafe where she was morning shift manager, and she now lived in an apartment close by while taking classes at the university in hopes of getting her GED. 

“If I hadn’t wanted to have sex with them why would I have asked Cherry days before?” Violet challenged Gina causing her to flinch. “They didn’t even know I asked. I just wanted to have fun.” 

“With them?!” 

“It’s my choice,” she said firmly. 

“And it’s your choice to keep making, Violet,” said Micah encouragingly. “No one can, or should, make that choice for you. Gina, you don’t live at the house and have no say as to what those who do live there choose to do. Does a rule need to be created that you must be invited or call ahead before arriving? Do we need to restrict your visits or send you back to therapy? I’d rather you not make me punish you for hurting anyone.”

Gina folded her arms across her stomach in a protective stance that Micah had seen way too many times in the past. Her eyes were downcast. “No, Nimir-Raj. I - I just don’t understand. You said that you didn’t want to have sex ever again, Violet.” She glared across at Zane and Caleb. 

Violet frowned slightly. “I’m sorry Gina, but what I meant when it came to not having sex, was sex with women.” Micah saw Gina’s face cave, but she dropped it before the expression could complete. “You know how he was, and how sick he could be. Not saying that being with women is sick. It’s the way he did it. I wasn't allowed to be with other men unless it was with him included, and then he would control the entire thing - and it was just-” She shuddered. “But, I’m free now. I’m happy and comfortable. I can have fun again and be myself.” 

“I always thought the women were the easy part,” Gina muttered. 

“No. It was horrible. It’s like if a man doesn’t like men.” 

“We like them all,” said Zane, smiling. “Even Narcissus on occasion.”

Micah knew that Chimera liked to dress Violet as a little girl because she was so small and slight. He’d have the women do things to her, including Gina on occasion, some of them looking twice as old as her. A lot of roleplay there, and Merle let it because he thought it was the lesser evil. 

Good for him, Merle didn’t have to deal with the fallback. 

“It’s important to establish your boundaries, especially after trauma and chaos,” said Micah. “Gina, can I trust you to accept Violet's boundaries and act your age? Do I have to interfere? I don’t want to. I promised you all that when we got through this you’d have your free will. I meant that, but I can’t have any of you hurting family intentionally.” 

“I don’t like it!” Gina scowled. 

“You don’t have to like it. But it’s my choice, and I’m not changing it,” said Violet, and then her eyes widened and her shoulders stiffened before relaxing. “ _ That _ felt good.” 

“You sounded like Nimir-Ra there,” Caleb pointed out. 

“He has been my mouthpiece for a while,” said Violet sheepishly. “I think the least you can do, Gina, is apologize to us, especially to Caleb and Zane. You put them in the same group as Chimera.” 

Gina’s mouth fell open. “I-” 

“Gina?” Micah arched a brow. 

She closed her eyes and scowled. “Fine, I’m sorry.” But Micah wasn’t sure if she meant it. “I’m sorry I don’t like it, I’m sorry I don’t think they’re good enough for you!” She was getting angry again. Her blood pressure was rising. 

“Gina…” Micah warned.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry.” She opened her eyes, one eye was normal blue and the other had turned to leopard. 

“You’re not fine. You’re going back to therapy, effective immediately.” Micah pulled out his phone and made a note to let Harry know later.

“But I’m fine!” Gina exclaimed. 

“No, you’re not. At this rate you’re going to lose your apartment and lose what credential you have at the university. If you shift in public, it’s all over. Nimir-Ra has picked up after you twice now, and he’s done it without drawing attention to it. But the next time this happens, I won’t let him fix it. There will be no fixing it. No memory charms, no nothing to help people forget what they saw.” Gina drew in on herself, her eyes wide. “You leave me no choice. It’s okay to have accidents. We all do. But you’re taking it too far. I’ll make preparations with Dr. Lillian, see if we can find another since the one you saw originally has moved to another state. So ask yourself if trying to control Violet and her actions really worth the cost of the life you want?”

She didn’t have anything to say, but she did shake her head, and Micah was already sending off the text. He didn’t expect the good doctor to answer right away. She’d call later when she had something viable. Dr. Lillian wasn't one for small talk with how busy she tended to be. The wererat liked to jokingly scowl about how Jean-Claude and Harry had given her too much work with being the Chief of Staff at the hospital and therapist to the four of them. She loved it though. She loved being able to do what she had been born to do. 

“Also for the next two weeks you are not to come into the house without Noah or Delton present. You are to call first. If you insist on acting like a ten year old. I’m going to treat you like one.” 

He hoped this helped because he knew that Gina had suffered tremendously under Chimera, and physical discipline was out when it came to working with them. It was also not Micah’s cup of tea. He and Harry were a lot alike in that regards, if there was a problem the two would sit down and work it out. Sometimes Jean-Claude and Edward would add their own inputs, and if things really needed doing - really needed discipline then Edward stepped in as Gardien. 

Micah didn’t dare threaten her with Edward, but if she tried to hurt someone again, he might just let his name slip. She’d heard enough of Noah’s yelps and saw the respectful fear he held to know that Edward’s name brought up in any disciplinary situation was cause for concern. 

It’d taken them a long time to reach a point where they could all find some happiness. Micah never thought that day would come, and when he checked his voice mail the next morning he found a message from his mother on the phone. 

He wasn’t ready to talk to them yet. Not yet, because he didn’t want them to interfere in the best thing that ever happened to him. He was getting married, and he’d do that first before deciding to reunite with them. His parents weren’t like Jason’s who had been tightly wound up in a conservative lifestyle. But they might not understand and might not see it as real when they found out that he was marrying not one, but three men. Three men that were his world, and he turned over and snuggled into his Nimir-Ra who was on his side. 

Edward reached over and snatched the phone. “Bad, Alpha.” He tossed it, and Micah chuckled. 

Jean-Claude had faded to sleep behind him, and he shuffled further under the cover so that the man’s lovely body stayed nice and warm. Life was good, and soon it would be better. 


	4. Emerald

He hadn’t even been in bed for four hours when the phone beside the bed began to ring endlessly. Harry moaned as Micah’s hot body pushed into him causing the half hard cock to slickly move into one of many sensitive points in his ass. “Ngh…” 

It was about eight in the morning. Jean-Claude had only just laid down, and was almost out for the rest of the day. Harry had gotten lucky to fall asleep before dawn. Edward was sitting up and reading a book when he reached over to lift the phone. 

“Speak.” 

Harry tried to ignore it as Micah’s hips moved into him. “M-Micah…” 

“I see. He’s right here.” Edward held out the phone when Micah’s cock swelled fully and he dived it all the way in making him almost come off the bed. “Little Raven?” He smirked. 

Harry grabbed the phone and shot a dirty look over his shoulder knowing that Micah’s eyes were closed and he’d miss it. 

“You are mischievous, mon Chaton,” Jean-Claude purred as he curled up against the man’s back and kissed him. But he only made it worse by pushing against Micah’s pretty ass and teasing between his legs. 

“Hello?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the pleasure that spiked through him. 

“Hey there, Harry, did I wake you or interrupt you?” Zerbrowski’s voice on the other line. 

“Both,” Micah answered before he could. 

“Micah!” Harry complained. “What is it Zeze?” 

“Wait, how does that work?” 

“You want an example?” Micah rolled into Harry so that his voice carried into the phone. His hips didn’t stay still for long because Jean-Claude was working them, a middle finger dipping into Micah whose eyes started rolling as he bit down on the sound that wanted to come out. Both Harry and Micah were sensitive to this sort of thing. 

“Haha you’ll have to ask Katie that.” 

“Okay, Ze, what’s up?” 

“Besides your men?” 

“Shut it!” 

“I need you to come down and identify an unknown shapeshifter.” Micah stilled his hips again and Jean-Claude paused. Micah’s cock was still lodged in his soaked entrance. But even they knew when serious was serious. 

“Right now?” 

“Yup.” 

“How do you know he or she is a shapeshifter?” 

“Come and see.” 

“Shit, don’t do a Dolph on me, Ze. Just tell me, I might be able to tell you right here and now who and what they are.” 

“You have to see it. I’m not kidding.” 

“Do you know the type?” 

“Nope.” 

“No blood drawn?” 

“Nope.” 

That had Edward’s attention as he closed the book. 

“What the hell?” Harry asked. 

“Come look. I think you’ll understand.” 

Now Harry had to go. “Alright, I’ll be there.” 

“Great. See you at the morgue.” Harry hung up and sagged down as Edward took it. 

“Sounds… interesting,” said Edward. 

“Mhmm.” Harry was still for a moment as Micah stroked down his sides. 

“Guess we’ll continue later,” Micah teased. 

“Ass. I demand Edward to break you when I get back.” 

Edward smirked. “I can do that.” 

Micah chuckled. 

“A breakage, hm? I want to be awake for that,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Then tonight. For now, his cock should be caged.” He waved his wand and the cock-cage flew into Jean-Claude’s hand. 

“ _ No! _ You can’t do that to me!” Micah squawked, and Harry rolled away from Micah’s nice cock and helped Jean-Claude pin down a squealing Micah. 

Edward came around and snatched the cage from Jean-Claude’s hand. 

“No! Please! Edward! Seriously?” Micah whined. 

“Stay still, Alpha!” 

He did go still, and Harry bent over and kissed his Nimir-Raj. “Good boy.” Micah growled at him, and Harry could feel the metaphysical beasts inside of them stirr. “Love you.” 

“Damn you!” Micah gritted his teeth as Edward snapped it into place. It was an extra large and heavy duty. “I love you too! But, really? I just wanted to pleasure you.” 

“Right. You start something you can’t finish and then you call that pleasuring? I’m onto you, Mr. Callahan, onto you indeed.” He kissed Jean-Claude and Edward. “And now I have to get dressed. You be good.” 

Micah continued his pestering whine. He had rolled into Jean-Claude now who was petting his hair, and smiling as Edward teased his cock while in the cage. He would squeeze his balls making the man groan and bring his hips up. “God, you guys are devils!” 

“Be lucky mon Amour didn’t suggest a plug for your cheek.” 

“Literally,” said Edward smirking. 

“Ah, God, the day Jean-Claude learns puns… I’m fucked.” 

“Not yet, but you could be,” said Edward. 

Harry stepped out with a handful of clothes. “You should fuck him. Just a little bit,” he said leaning against the bed. He grabbed the creamy lubrication from the drawer. It had no smell, but it felt nice. It was a moisturizer and lubrication all at once. Jean-Claude had ordered it online from France. It was one of the best on the market, and at a hundred dollars a pop it should be. Harry slid onto the bed, and worked the lotion as Jean-Claude spread Micah’s legs and began to kiss up his chest, sending him hissing. Harry’s fingers dived as Edward released his cock from his black boxer briefs. As he fingered and teased Micah into a soft series of moans he gathered the hardened meat into his mouth and sucked Edward in time to the motions of his fingers. One, two… and that was about all as he pulled out and then finished by lathering up Edward’s balls making him grunt as his balls tightened and swelled. He brought his palms up and stroked him with both, and then Harry settled back and passed kisses with Jean-Claude as Edward took hold of Micah. The man slid himself deep inside without stopping. Harry and Jean-Claude each held a leg so that Edward could really get into him. He had Micah screaming like Harry who reached down and teased the consistently swelling balls. His cock tried to push against the steel metal of the cage that prevented him from not only cumming but rising harder. 

“Oh God, not fair! Uhhh! Please!” Micah cried out. “Baby… Edward… Jean-Claude! No!” 

“No, you want him to pull out?” 

“No, I want to cum!” 

“Awe, did you hear that, Jean? He wants to cum.” 

“I heard, but I’m not sure I register,” said Jean-Claude, lapping at Micah’s cheek and down his neck. 

“I think that’s enough,” said Edward smiling as he pulled out with a plop. 

Good news about the lubrication, Harry could lick it without cringing or potentially being poisoned and so he did. He tasted the slick lubrication and Micah all at once as he cleaned Edward’s cock while Micah whined as he watched from his half laying position. 

“You best get going, mon Amour.” 

Harry knew he had to, and so with one last loll of his tongue, he started to run up Edward’s chest to his nipples, kissing the tattoo as fingers fisted his hair. He moved on to Edward’s neck, sensitive ears, and finally his lips. He stroked Micah and gave one last kiss to Jean-Claude. 

“Have a good day, Nimir-Raj!” 

Micah didn’t bother replying because he was in near tears.  _ Adorable!  _

“I -  _ blame _ \- you guys!” Micah ground out. “He’d have never done this if it wasn’t for you!” 

“Now, now, Alpha. Be a good boy.” 

“Yes, mon Chaton, be the precious leopard that we know you are.” 

Harry couldn’t help but cackle from the bathroom as he quickly washed up and cleaned his mouth. No need to let a human smell him. He began to dress. It was going to be cold with early November’s bite. 

He chose an overly soft white puffy jumper that had a folded down turtleneck. It hid the torc, but that was okay for now. Zeze knew who he belonged to. He finished with a dark red thong and a pair of black leather pants with calf-height black boots that zipped. He brushed his hair using a sprinkle of water just so he didn’t look crazy. He was aware of the length it was getting, but didn’t mind it much as he tossed the brush and washed out his mouth one last time before applying some neutral lotion that would help with the chapping. 

He came out to see Edward already up, and Micah laying with his head on Jean-Claude’s stomach. The vampire was running his fingers through the lovely chocolate curls. Micah was glaring right at Harry who smiled sweetly at him. 

“Here, it’s going to be icy out there,” said Edward. Jean-Claude had sent for him a new coat. It was a very nice trench-length in black with all of Micah’s fur going up and down the edges and the collar. But the inside had a little bit of fur of most of their Pard members and a few wolves closest to him. Almost all of them had come together for it as an early wedding gift for him. Most of it was Micah’s, but he could smell Noah, Caleb, Nathaniel, Zane, Gregory, Violet, Viv, Stephen, Jason, and even Shang-Da. Oh, and Rafael was in there somewhere. Wererat fur was a bit more coarse. Just enough so that any distant were coming through would be downright confused. 

His buttons were made of an opaque ivory with JME inscribed in it. 

“Thank you. I hope it isn’t too mysterious.” 

“Might be fun,” said Edward smirking. 

“I’ll let you know if there is any fun to be had.” He smiled at Micah. “ _ Unlike _ Micah.” He dodged real quick when the man threw one of the many pillows at him. 

“You know he loves you, Alpha.” 

“Hmph!” 

Harry could only smile as he left the room and he arched a brow when he saw Peter heading his way. “Did you torture Micah?” he asked interestingly. 

Harry snickered. “Yes, we did.” The kid had come a long way. “Serves him right. I’m tired of being the pin cushion. His turn.” 

Peter laughed. “Why are you up?” 

“Police.” It was a Sunday and that meant that Harry didn’t have work and Teddy would be sleeping until about eleven. 

“Oh…” 

“Hungry?” 

“You have to get to work right?” 

“I have a minute,” said Harry heading into the kitchen. “Besides, I finished the rise on the cinnamon buns before heading to bed. Just need to go in the oven now.” He did exactly that, and laid out the honey glaze mixed with brown sugar, lemon zest, and kosher salt. “Drizzle this on them. Oven will go off in thirty minutes on it’s own. Let rest five minutes before applying.” 

He poured some coffee and orange juice, and slid the juice to Peter, keeping the coffee to himself. He passed by and rubbed the boy’s shoulders making them relax. He dipped down and kissed the teen on the cheek making them warm right up before heading toward the door.

“ _ Thank you! _ ” Peter called out, and Harry smiled. 

He used to never thank Harry or anyone except for Edward, and Harry had learned that maybe understanding your sexuality and not being so confused went a long way into a person’s development. He could have been done for. He could have been damaged and ruined, but they managed to stop it in its tracks. 

Good, all kids needed a chance. 

He slid into the BMW, and turned on the mix iPod that Zane had made him. It had taken Micah to show him how to attach it to his radio. It seems that Zane was more intuitive than Harry expected him to be because the music was nice. It was an older band, but smooth type music.  _ Hooked On A Feeling _ was playing, and Harry really liked it. 

It took some time getting through the traffic, but he was soon at the rundown looking area where the city’s preternatural morgue sat.  _ If only they could police their own _ , Harry thought grimly as he parked beside Zerbrowski’s car. He knew it was the man’s for all the rubbish he could see. 

He snapped his fingers as he got out causing all the bags and food inside to disappear into a nearby bin.  _ Seriously! _

He went through the backway, down a slope where a large white van sat off to the side. He knocked at the heavy large green door, and shivered as he tucked his hands into the warmth of his furry pockets. 

Not a minute later there was a beep and the door opened. “Morning Harry!” Zerbrowski’s bright smile was flirty and precocious. His hair was getting peppered with a bit of salt and much shaggier than even Harry’s. His clothes were a wrinkled slapdash of trying to look like a Sergeant but failing. 

“Morning, Ze.” 

“Enjoy yourself?” 

“Yes. Micah is a bit tied up.” Zerbrowski laughed, and Harry smirked into his coffee. “Logan’s not here?” 

“He will be. I guess he’s just not as fast as you.” Zerbrowski waggled his brows. 

“You’d be surprised how fast Logan is,” he said smiling. “No ME?” 

“I asked her to step out a moment so I could talk candidly,” said Zerbrowski. “Nice coat.” He touched the fur. “Authentic. What poor animal did you skin?” 

Harry laughed. “Uhm, well, Micah.” 

Zerbrowski’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“He insisted! I didn’t like it when I first heard they were doing that,” Harry said with a sigh. “I thought it was painful and demeaning, but apparently they like the smell on their mates. It’s also got a few of the boys in there too, mixed in. My last one had to be pitched.” 

“Why? It was nice.” 

“It was Marcus and Micah’s fur,” said Harry. “Micah chucked everything Marcus had ever given me.” Except for one thing that Harry kept, and it was his first gift to Harry. He had squirrelled it away so no one could do exactly that for Harry’s own good. It was a tiny crystal ball with colorful swirls inside. Marcus had seen it in a shop in Florida during a conference and had thought Harry would like it. It’d been a sweet gesture, not one of those ‘sorry I can’t be around you’ gestures that he had started doing. 

“Sounds like a rough breakup,” said Zerbrowski, seeming to try and understand the whole skinning thing. 

“Yup. So, this mysterious lycanthrope?” 

He was taken to a fresh room where a body laid covered beneath a white sheet. There were a couple of doors and a set of sinks with tupperware stacked on top of those sinks with labels for identification. Some x-rays had been taken over to a glowing set of panels. 

“I knew I had to call you. She was found early this morning along the river. I have no idea what we are looking at. They’re in no databases that I know of, I’ve looked. I tried not to involve you.” He reached for the sheet and pulled it back. 

Harry reached for the gloves as he took a good look at the body that lay on the gurney. At first there was truly nothing out of the ordinary. She was so very blonde that it looked fine and baby white. Her skin, while dead, looked good and ivory. She looked well sculpted, and likely had blue or green eyes. Just a theory. She had no surgery done on her body, but it was athletic. Harry hated having to take all this stuff in, but it was small pieces of the body that gave him a bigger picture. Sadly a lot of cases had a strong sexual component. Even if it didn’t seem so on the surface. If this was a potential serial then the first body was the most important piece of evidence they could get. If this was an accident, a random attack, or some such then whatever she left behind would be on the killer, and they had to find it. It wasn’t always so clean, but that was the general rules to follow. 

“She has no rigor, the ME can’t get a temperature read-out, and then- yeah - that.” Harry had reached a finger out and noticed the slight downy quality of her skin. “Look at this.” Zerbrowski held out what looked like hair, but was really a feather. 

“Damn, there are only a few of these in the city,” said Harry frowning. “Dammit.” 

“You know what she is?” asked Zerbrowski. 

They never told Zerbrowski and the others about Kaspar Gunderson. Harry nodded. “We keep it quiet because they’re not predators in the slightest. In fact, most would call them prey.” 

“Prey?” 

“Swanmanes,” said Harry. “Can you tell me if a kit has been done yet?” 

“No, the ME hasn’t touched her. As soon as the ME realized she didn’t know what she was looking at, she stepped away, and had us called in.” 

“Can I then?” Harry asked. That was when a knock at the door, and he could feel Logan behind it. “Logan,” he told Zerbrowski who went to get it. For safety reasons the door opened only one way. 

Logan stepped in like he was coming out of a date. He looked nicely pressed, a dark brown silk button down, no tie needed, and black pleated khakis that hugged him. His hair was perfect, and well he was just perfect. His belt was adorned with the basics. He had a piece, but he never showed it. 

“Sergeant, Harry.” He nodded. 

“Morning Logan.” 

“What have we got - oh - swanmane,” he said, taking one look at it. “Not good.” 

“Nope,” said Harry. 

That was when Zerbrowski pulled out his new notebook. Harry had bought him an endless notebook that wouldn’t tear for his birthday. “Tell me about swanmanes. You said they are born or cursed? So they can’t be turned by a bite or any of that?” 

“No,” both answered, and Harry smirked at Logan. 

“Take it away, expert,” Logan teased with a gentle touch to his back. 

“As we said, born or cursed. None are turned through bites, and they don’t shift during a full moon. At least they don’t have to. In fact, they can shift at any time, and oftentimes it’s fast and almost unnoticeable. The swanmane culture is often run by a King. Sometimes a Queen if one shows themselves, but as far as I know there hasn’t been a Queen in a few generations. Identifiers are the fine downy feathers once they’ve fully developed, and their hair sometimes - not always - turns into fine thin feathers like this. Can I touch?” 

“Can I look at her effects?” Logan asked just afterwards. 

Zerbrowski quickly scribbled it down. “In a minute. Do you think the King could have been responsible?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, not at all. You remember the snake incident at the club?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“Two swanmanes had been involved, they were playing with my Nathaniel and Gregory. It was them they were originally looking for, and my boys being as lovely as they are could easily pass if one didn’t know what they were hunting.” 

“But wouldn’t a snake have smelled them?” 

“A flimsy excuse likely,” said Harry with a wave of his hand. “It’s true that a snakes’ senses are a bit more dulled at certain times, their senses come from their mouth right?” 

“Yes and sometimes touch. As soon as he touched the boys he would have known what they were.” Logan added. 

“Yeah, I figure it was an excuse. Anyway, the King is obligated through magic and power to protect all his swanmanes. He could discipline them, but he couldn’t kill them and he wouldn’t. He takes his swans very seriously.” Unlike Kaspar. “They are what you would consider endangered in the preternatural world.” 

“Why?” 

“They’re not predators,” said Logan. “In the preternatural world they’re white meat. Red meat is the term used for predator lycanthropes. You also have the gray, which are Gargoyles, but I only know of a group in Kentucky.” 

“And Tennessee.” 

“Close together so no surprise there, they live in secret. Never come out of their hidey-holes. Not since New York in the nineties.” 

“Might be the wings that they can’t retract since most are cursed with only a few born and the wings are very painful as they’re made of stone.” 

Zerbrowski was scribbling this down too, probably for the future. “Okay, Harry, let me get the permission of the ME, and then we can go over the effects.” He left them alone, and Harry rocked back. 

“Like the coat,” said Logan, smirking as he reached out to feel it. “I smell Jason on there.” 

“He’s inside,” said Harry, opening it. “Seems a little of everyone has contributed this time.” 

“Hm, maybe I should do that?” 

“I think Jason would love it. You could get him cuffs like mine.” Harry pushed up his coat to show the cuffs. “Mine have tiny rings. You’d never need fun cuffs again.” 

Logan chuckled and used a single finger to loop through the metal and yanked causing Harry to grin. “Nice. Always there too.” 

“I can charm them so that they always draw in your scent even when washed. He could even wear them during his shows and it wouldn’t distract.”

“And other scents?” 

“Can repel them.” 

“Hm, I’ll think about it.” He let go when the ME and Zerbrowski returned. 

The ME was a short dark haired woman who was a chain smoker, and had a hint of Greek in her high cheekbones and tanned skin. 

“So we know what it is?” she asked, coming around to examine as she took some fresh gloves. 

“Yes,” said Harry, not sure if he wanted to tell her. 

“I haven’t even found the cause of death yet. At first sight there are no apparent wounds.” She drew the sheet back further down to her ankles. “I already took pictures of her front so we can go ahead and turn her over.” She did exactly that, and at first there was nothing.

“She couldn’t have drowned, all know how to swim,” said Logan crossing his arms. 

“You know this for fact?” 

“It’s in her genetics,” said Logan. 

“And what genetics are those?” she asked, looking at Zerbrowski and back at Logan again. 

Harry bent down toward her back and found a small pinprick on her right ass cheek. “Test her for heavy metals. Silver in particular.” 

“Where are you seeing this potential cause?” Harry pointed. The ME had to take a penlight to see better. “I see… but how do I draw blood? It’s not registering.” 

“She’s been dead less than forty-eight hours, and you’re not using the right tool to get to her veins.” 

“I can’t find a vein.” 

“That’s because they’re white,” said Logan. 

“And when you break into her you will find that her blood is blue for the first few hours and then it’ll turn red.” 

The ME stared at Harry as if he were nuts. Zerbrowski was writing away. “What do you mean, blue? That’s impossible.” 

“For humans, because of oxygen and air and all of that, but not for her,” said Harry. “You should get a kit, see if she’s been raped or had intercourse.” 

“I don’t get it. What am I looking at? What is she?” 

“Not until I get classified paperwork,” said Zerbrowski, noticing Harry and Logan exchange looks. 

“Classified?” 

“Some things the public don’t need to know. Like fluffy bunnies,” said Harry. “She’s a fluffy bunny of the preternatural world. She’s  _ not _ a predator.” He went down to her feet, and he and Logan examined her. 

“Dirty feet,” he noted. 

“Yep. You say she was by the water?” 

“Yeah, but she’s not wet,” Zerbrowski said. “However, the one who called it in could swear she was half in the water.” 

“She’s absorbed it. It might be why you can’t get blood yet,” said Logan. “Her kind absorbs water when needed and repel it when they don’t. She didn’t turn.” 

“Nope.” 

“Why not?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“She’s like the snakes, keep their dead creature form if she dies in it,” said Harry. “We might be looking for a normal human who somehow knew what she was. No bite marks from any lycanthrope.” 

Logan was discreetly smelling her when the woman turned her back to get the camera and take photographs of her. He shook his head at Harry who could convey he smelled nothing. 

“No smell or scent of lycanthropes,” he told Zerbrowski. 

“So a human did this? Is this kind particularly strong?” 

“Not really,” said Logan. 

“They are one of the few that can be cursed without a human sacrifice by a witch because they are considered a laughing stock. Jokes. But-” said Harry. “Just like a human they can be clever enough to be dangerous. But I doubt she was, she was a victim.” 

Logan nodded. “Most likely.” 

“Where can I get a hold of the King?” 

Harry pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He showed Zerbrowski the number. 

“I don’t like this cloak and dagger. I wish I knew what I was working with.” 

“Just do the basics that Harry suggested, and I’ll get the forms,” said Zerbrowski with an award winning smile. “Has anyone else seen the body?” 

“Not yet. My assistant will be in soon.” 

“She is not to be involved,” said Zerbrowski. “Keep a lid on it.” 

She sighed. “Okay, Sergeant. I’ll keep it quiet, but you are going to tell me?” 

“Once I get the paperwork. Let’s not give the radicals any ammunition.” 

“Most of her kind are gentle, particularly the born ones. Only the cursed ones might have chips on their shoulders,” said Harry. 

“She’s not contagious?” the ME asked. 

“No. You could ingest her blood for a lifetime and you’d never get there,” said Logan. “She was innocent, and she died a victim.” Harry couldn’t have put it better. “Can we see her effects?” 

As they turned away the ME yelped. “Mr. Potter-Black is she supposed to be boneless?” 

Harry turned back and then looked at Logan. He couldn’t answer that. 

“Not particularly, the children are soft until ages of sixteen to twenty.” 

“Soft?” 

“Brittle. But I’ve never seen a dead one,” said Logan. “The thing is they do not allow their young out of their sight until the age of twenty. She has to be young. Under sixteen.” 

“She doesn’t  _ look _ that young,” said the ME. “I was putting her age around twenty something. I thought she was older than Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“Can I?” Harry asked and the ME nodded. Harry lifted her arm, and frowned when he felt the bones but they were too soft. Like a jelly bean. “Feels like a jelly bean.” 

“I’d say about fifteen or sixteen. Someone is missing their daughter,” said Logan. 

Zerbrowski was still scribbling away. “Effects?” 

Harry nodded and he and Logan went over the counter where the things found on her sat in a row. All of it was tagged for evidence. Harry changed his gloves, and started to check the effects. She had been wearing a loose fitting t-shirt with a cat on the front and a pair of checkered shorts. “Where are her underclothes?” Harry asked. 

“Quite a question that,” said Zerbrowski grimly. All of it was a bit damp, but she was dry. 

“No shoes?” Logan asked, noting everything but the shoes. 

“No. She was barefoot when found.” 

“Explains the dirty feet,” said Logan. “Young teenagers don’t typically go out in clothes like this do they?” 

“Looks like something you sleep in. I could see the no bra if this is sleep clothes, I’ve heard enough from some of the women talking about it, but no underwear? Could she have been snatched from her bed? Could she have been meeting someone, and they knew what she was?” Harry wondered. 

“If we can get the parents’ names we can find out,” said Zerbrowski. “I hate kid cases. It’s been a while.” Harry and Logan agreed. 

“We need to go to the site where she was found.” 

“But forensics has already combed the area.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry looked at Logan and back at Zerbrowski, and tried to will him to think of scent. 

It took about thirty seconds, eyes darting back and forth. “Scent,” he murmured. 

Logan nodded. “Yes.” 

“We can’t remove any of the evidence unless I have permission and I need a reason. You know how Dolph is these days,” he whispered. 

Harry turned back around and saw the ME was preparing for the kit. “Have you checked and combed through her hair yet?” 

“No, why? Should I?” 

“Please, and then let me have a lock of her hair?” 

The ME frowned. “Why?” 

“How about I barter with you and tell you what the hair actually is, because it’s not hair, and then Zerbrowski can tell you the good news of what she is.” 

ME glared at him. “You know I’m a curious caper.” 

“Please? You’re going to crack her head open after all. It could help.” 

“How?” 

Quick lie came right out of his mouth. “If we identify her, they might be able to smell her from the lock of hair. Might be able to smell more about her, like who she was with before you wash her down.” 

The ME considered this, and nodded. “You got it. I am curious.” She half smiled as she took off her gloves and changed them to do exactly as Harry asked. 

Zerbrowski smacked Harry on the back making him yelp. “Ouch!” 

“Good job, Harry,” he teased, pulling him closer, and it was right then that Harry realized he had not fed the ardeur because Zerbrowski was suddenly smelling aromatic. His body began to warm at the touch that grazed down his back and his pressure began to spike. He began to hold his breath. He had been teased that morning, but didn’t get to feed. Jean had last fed from Edward and Harry on Micah, and so both of them couldn’t be fed on right now. Not at least until tomorrow. He had to suck in the breath as the mouth watering scent began to flow over him and that warm beast in his belly began to stir and quiver. 

“Harry, I think we should step out for a bit,” said Logan gently coming up to him. Harry nodded without saying anything. “Get the lock of hair?” 

“All okay?” 

“He needs air,” Logan repeated carefully. He helped Harry out of the latex gloves, and then got him to the door and away from Zerbrowski’s scent. 

“Haven’t had a flair up like that in a while.” 

“You left the bed quick, Lupa,” said Logan quietly as they slipped out into the chilly morning. Harry didn’t even shiver as Logan moved them away from the outside camera. Once Harry was hidden by his car and Zerbrowski’s, warm hands came up to touch him. 

“I left the bed with Micah caged after he teased me!” Harry sulked. “I’m good at controlling it,” he said rolling his shoulders. “It rarely comes up now.” He drew away and took in a deep breath from the frosty air. It whistled down his throat and then expelled in a white puff. He shook his head as the rippling began to arc down his spine. He almost forgot Logan was there, strange. Logan did not give off the scent that he wanted. He could smell Logan, the fresh scent of his soap. A gentle bit of aftershave that wasn’t nose burning. It was pleasant, and God Logan was beautiful, but Harry did not crave him. 

He was craving blood and meat, and something visceral lodged inside of him. It was like something on Zerbrowski had triggered something. 

“I can feed you, Lupa.” 

“No, no, that’s okay. I’ll be ok, Ulfric.” He bent over a bit and stared at the pavement and tried to focus on the cracks and ruts in the blacktop. Anything to get rid of the craving sensation stirring. 

“Jason won’t mind.” 

“No, it’s not that. You shouldn’t take this the wrong way, but my ardeur doesn’t want you. It’s more than that. It’s like an overpowering need of blood and meat and everything all combining. Something in Zerbrowski triggered it when he touched me. I smell you clear as day, and you are lovely, but it’s not mouthwatering. Might be my wolf, she’s not into others wolves.” 

“Except Jason and Stephen,” Logan pointed out. 

“They’re her babies,” he supplied. “She’s into them when they need her. Not the other way around.” 

Logan chuckled. “I can see that. Jason absolutely adores you. He talks about you all the time. Don’t worry, I’m not jealous, Lupa.” 

“Did he tell you about our run in with my first swanmane?” 

“No, he didn’t. Why?” 

Harry laughed. “It was just after Gabriel,” he whispered, trying to focus on something, anything but other things. “I was severely wounded, and Jason was laying with me in the bedroom. I couldn’t talk or open my eyes or any of that, and we were kidnapped by him. Apparently he was charging for lycanthrope hunts with the local backwater town near Eureka. We were both caged, I wasn’t a wolf at the time or even had her in me. It was the full moon.” 

“Oh dear.” 

“Yeah, and Jason was a baby wolf. So, to stay alive I had my first weresex experience with him.” He smiled and Logan chuckled. “Anything to keep him preoccupied so he didn’t try and maul me.” 

“You used all you had on you.” 

“Yeah, my body. He was mine to protect, and if he’d have hurt me…” 

“Jason wouldn’t be here,” said Logan in realization. 

“Even if it is an accident and at someone else’s hands.” 

“He wouldn’t have forgiven himself even if by some miracle they forgave him.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve always adored Jason, and then there’s Stephen. Both of them, and then Gregory came third.” 

“You feel better?” 

“A bit.” He was a bit light-headed, but he was fine. “Maybe I should eat real food. I left the house without food.” 

“That could be it. How long has it been since you ate?” 

“Last night about seven?” 

“You need to take better care of your necessities, Lupa,” said Logan with a slight frown. He touched Harry’s chin and checked his eyes. 

That was when Zerbrowski came rushing across the lot. “Everything okay here?” he asked in concern, and oh-Merlin. Harry turned away and placed a hand on his mouth to block the scent. 

“He needs food,” Logan told him. “He hasn’t eaten since seven last night.” 

“Is that a problem?” asked Zerbrowski in concern. 

“It is when he has another hunger to keep balanced,” Logan explained. 

Zerbrowski knew something about the ardeur. “Oh… so if one doesn’t get fed the other goes crazy?” 

“Something like that. He’s really good at controlling it now, but when he skips meals it tends to magnify and then everyone walking starts looking like well - a bit of fun. Except me of course. I’m not much fun.” 

Harry snorted, trying not to laugh and elbow him. “Shut up! Blame her.” Logan chuckled. 

“Her?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“The wolf in me,” Harry murmured. “Trust me, he’s very scrumptious from my stand-point, but she is unimpressed.” 

“Wow, sounds like a tough lady!” Zerbrowski grinned, and then he blinked. “Wait a minute-” 

“How long did it take you to work that out, Zeze?” Harry teased. Logan stifled his laugh with a cough. 

“A moment,” Zerbrowski blinked. “Your strains are female?” 

“Yep. All of them.” 

“How is that possible?” he asked wild-eyed. 

“It’s rare,” said Logan. “Sometimes happens to born lycanthropes, but I’ve never seen it to this extent. I’ve never seen multiples like this taking on the same gender on the opposite.” 

“Seems there’s a shortage of ladies.” 

“I wonder why?” Zerbrowski asked. 

Logan sighed. “Sometimes if the lycanthrope goes after their desire, mixed with the bloodlust, and it’s too much. Instead of turning them they just end up eating them or they lose control and don’t exactly know what’s happened until it’s over.” 

“Yikes,” said Zerbrowski. “You mean some crimes that are horrible can be an accident?” 

“Sadly, yes,” said Logan. 

“How do you prevent them?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“Mostly through sponsorship,” Logan told him, and Harry nodded to back him up. “A stronger one over the newly turned or infected or someone who still can’t control it. We monitor it. The sponsor is pretty much the mom or dad, and sex with humans is out of the question.” 

“Can you enforce that?” 

“Some slip ups, but we’ve managed to catch them before it could complete,” said Logan. “It’s hard to keep up with everyone, there are hundreds of wolves, second largest group.” 

“Sounds complicated.” 

“It is. We’ve instituted a program to try and nip that in the bud,” said Logan simply. It was a couple of Raina’s movies. A male and a female one. 

“How do you get control? Is there a method? It doesn’t seem fair,” said Zerbrowski. 

“Synergy with both the human and the beast is crucial. It takes time.” He thought of how to explain it when Harry brought down his sleeve to attempt talking. 

“Imagine putting an angry cat in a box and preventing it from leaving,” Harry said.  _ Ulgh, his blood smelled real good _ , Harry thought. He would bet it was sweet.  _ No! _

“Yeah that would end bad,” said Zerbrowski. “So, does the beast become happy?” 

“Yes, once they’ve learned that they can come out from time to time, and you have perfect synergy, which means you keep your human brain while shifted into your animal form. It takes a while and the shift is painful for those who aren’t born. It’s an invasion and it’s gotta come out,” said Logan. He then looked at Harry. “Let’s go get food. Are we going to the site?” 

Zerbrowski nodded. “Yep! I can eat too. You want to ride with me?” 

Harry made a noise, and Logan was about to say no, but Harry nodded. “Sure, but not in your car. Let’s take mine and you sit in the back.” He handed his keys to Logan automatically. 

“Why not mine?” 

“For one it stinks, for another it’s too close to you! Sit on Logan’s side please,” he said. He was already moving around and away from Zerbrowski. 

Harry kept his window down, and Logan shut off the heat. He turned down the iPod that started playing automatically. “So, what happens if someone like Harry has the strains but can’t transform?” he asked curiously. 

Harry leaned his head against the window frame. “Well, they’re stuck in that box. I’ve managed to form a sort of symmetry with them.” 

“How?” 

“Mates.” 

“Ah, all your lovers.” 

Harry nodded. “All of them of course don’t have mates, but when I didn’t have a mate they would stir and try and break out of me. I’d end up ribboned from the inside, but they couldn’t come out until someone could come and take it.” 

“Take it?” 

“Yeah, I can release it metaphysically, and they would take my beast. It was quite a rough first time.” 

Zerbrowski rolled that over in his mind. “Can I write this down?” 

“Sure, but I doubt you’ll meet anyone like me ever again.” 

He chuckled. “You never know.” 

“My leopard is the most content. No surprise.” 

“Micah?” 

“Yep.” 

“And Marcus was the wolf?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And what else do you have?” 

“I have a lion and some tigers.” 

“No bear?” 

“Not yet,” Logan laughed. “Where do you want to eat?” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t care. Pick it.” 

“Last time I picked it you whined at me. Come on, just pick something. We’re almost on heartburn avenue.” Heartburn avenue was what you called a whole street full of the greasy stuff. Yeah, not Harry’s favorite but it would do. 

“My favorite place,” Zerbrowski grinned. “You said a few tigers?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Do you have mates for them?” 

“Recently acquired a lion mate, and while the two tigers I brought back from Las Vegas aren’t my mates, they do help settle her. It’s not foolproof, they can still act up at certain times, depending on the situation. But it’s few and far-less, and they don’t often try to kill me unless something big and bad happens.” 

“Yeah, about Las Vegas, what happened there? Dolph got a call from a Lieutenant Grimes to thank him for your service.” 

“Oh, I bet Dolph loved that,” said Harry dryly. 

“He does still care for you, Harry,” said Zerbrowski. 

Harry snorted. “Right. It’s still breakfast hours isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Damn.” He didn’t want breakfast. His body continued to heat at a temperature that had Logan glancing sideways at him. His skin was buzzing. 

“Sausage?” Zerbrowski suggested. 

“Whatever, pick. Burger King!” 

“He says pick and then asks for Burger King,” laughed Logan. He whipped into it pretty seamlessly, and then parked. “Harry, stay here. Sergeant? You want to come with me.” 

Both were out of the car, and Harry doubled over with a deep breath. He placed his nose to his knees, and breathed in the leather scent. He snuffed, and the creatures inside of him began to stir around. 

His throat was beginning to get a bit dry, and the burning in his stomach got hotter. Harry counted the beats of his heart, and he knew he spaced out and lost track of time when the door snapped open in the background. 

“Harry?” 

Harry raised his head, and tilted it making Logan wince. “What? I’m fine.” 

“Here.” He handed Harry a bag. It smelled good, but that’s not what he really wanted. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He will be,” said Logan as he settled into the driver’s seat. 

It was a double whopper with cheese and extra tomato. He didn’t argue as he bit into it. While it was delicious, all Harry could think about was fresh meat. It did take some of the bite out of it and became manageable. 

“You sure we don’t have to make a quick stop?” 

“No, let’s get to the site,” said Harry. “How did you get this?” 

“We pinned our badges so they were in plain sight. I kindly asked the manager if she could make us a whopper since we were pulling all nighters. and it was technically dinner for us,” said Logan. 

“Worked like a charm,” said Zerbrowski who had his own whopper. Logan ate while driving one handed as Zerbrowski gave him directions. “We shouldn’t use our positions, but this was an emergency.” 

“Thank you,” said Harry. “I don’t normally have those kinds of spells anymore. I’m well past the point where I fuck clients.” 

Zerbrowski choked. “You - did a client?” 

Harry growled into his sandwich without bothering to answer. He crunched down on the onion that slithered out. 

“I don’t think he wants to verify that,” said Logan. 

“Leash - itsh washnt John Burke,” he mumbled into his sandwich. 

“What was that?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“I think he said at least it wasn’t a John Burke,” Logan translated. 

Zerbrowski laughed. “You still hate him that much?” Harry turned and growled at Zerbrowski. “I guess so. So what qualifies for the other munchies you get?” He shook his head. “Your men? Most men? Not Logan though. Did I?” Harry’s face burned hot before he could stop it. His eyes darkening as Logan chuckled into his cheeseburger.  _ “Really?! _ ” Harry tried to shake his head, but Zerbrowski was laughing so loudly now that it overtook the whole car. “Now I’m flattered.” 

Harry looked away and continued to eat without speaking a word.  _ How embarrassing! _

Zerbrowski’s shit eating grin never left his face even when they pulled over on the edge by the bridge that led to Riverfront. He was still grinning as Harry pointedly ignored him and made his way down the sloping hill. It was quite slippery, and Logan quickly caught up to him to keep him from taking a tumble. 

_ Yeah _ , Harry was a bit unsteady. He was still too warm in what should be frigid temperatures, and Zerbrowski still smelled like a filet mignon. 

“Focus!” Harry ordered. 

“Hey, I’m focusing!” Zerbrowski squawked. “Come on, Harry. It’s brilliant!” 

“Shut up!” He scowled. His face was still very hot. His eyes were a bit too wide at the horror of it. Zeze could not be on the menu!

Zerbrowski moved to catch up. “Nothing to be embarrassed about! I mean come on, I’m flattered! A guy my age can only be so flattered.” 

Harry let out a noise that sounded like part wolf and leopard. Logan sighed. “You are going to milk this, aren't you Sergeant?” he asked lamely. 

“Hell yeah! Not every day I learn the prettiest guy I’ve ever met is attracted to me!” 

Harry waved his hand in the air to try and stop him. “Ah! Crime. Focus!” 

“Yes, yes.” Zerbrowski came around with that same shit-eating grin. Harry wanted to bop him. “Well, here it is. From there to there.” He pointed to the under trellis of the bridge next to the edge where a lot of graffiti had made its home. 

The river beneath the bridge was lapping slightly back and forth with the help of the wind. At night it looked nice and clean like glass or diamonds shattering on glass, but during the day it was brown and dirty. It smelled like fish and other things. Harry could tell the area was used for the homeless from time to time. A few yards away was a ripped up sleeping bag rolled up near a rock. A lot of cigarette butts and even beer cans and bottles.  _ Ulgh, could no one pick up after themselves?  _ Littering had been one of the rare few times that he got mad at Teddy. Really, his son was a saint. He was the best child in the world, but even he had his days where he goofed or wanted to rebel. He’d made a mess, and then instead of throwing it away in the bin nearby he’d tossed it into the fountain in the District. Harry had told him not to do that, and normally Teddy would listen but that very same day he threw his bottle of soda out the window. Harry asked him why he did that, and he was told that the other kids did it at school. Harry told him not to do it again. But he did, thinking he had to be cool like the other kids. Harry had lost his temper and actually snapped at Teddy for being so cruel to a world that loved him. 

Teddy had cried. Harry had never snapped before in his life. Harry felt bad about it, and still admittedly did to this very day. That was when Micah showed Teddy videos online of wild animals getting caught up in soda bottles and plastic rings that floated in from the river, and even how sick some of the fish got from all the rubbish that people threw in. He had cried and apologized to Harry with a hug, and then asked in the sweetest and kindest tone how he could go about apologizing to a world that didn’t talk back. 

It was Edward who came up with the idea to go picking up trash by the river and in the Riverfront. All of them had made a day and even night of it. Jean-Claude had even joined them because Teddy wanted to apologize faster. Now, every time he saw trash he’d pick it up and throw it away. He also liked recycling. They even made Peter do it, who sulked the whole way. Now every so often one of them would take Teddy personally to cleanup rubbish. Peter had to be dragged, but Harry had noticed the kid was also using the recycling bin. It might have helped that Edward had called it evidence collection and a lesson in covering tracks. 

“Can I see the hair?” Logan asked as Zerbrowski pulled it out of his jacket and handed it over. It was in a small clear baggy. Harry went walking along the edge toward the graffiti. He knelt down, trying to focus. He saw no footprints and there had been rain. She had no shoes. Logan didn’t pull the hair straight from the bag, instead he kept it contained in the bag as he opened it and smelled it. He then raised his head and went still. 

“Lupa, this way,” he said in a low commanding voice, and Harry turned on his heel and began to follow Logan and Zerbrowski along the shore’s edge. 

“Are you sure it’s this way?” Zerbrowski asked, suddenly all business. 

“Tracking the wind trajectory. Yes, the strongest scent is this way.” 

“Yeah I didn’t see any bare-feet tracks beneath the bridge,” said Harry moving along. 

“Can you do what he does?” 

“To an extent, yes. But he would have the nose that could go for miles where I would just pick up a faint familiar scent like animal or human. It’s how I realized a tiger was involved in Las Vegas.” 

“I still can’t believe you guys managed it. I heard he left over a dozen dead.” 

“More than that at the end of the body count,” said Harry. “Shaw really screwed up, the practitioners SWAT team weren’t so bad.”

“Is that why you’ve decided to have the wedding in Las Vegas?” He smirked. “Katie and I have already booked our rooms, strange we got fifty percent off at the hotel you suggested. Not that we’re complaining. We could use a trip just the two of us. Katie’s folks are coming by to watch the kids for us.” 

Harry nodded with a smile. “Partly, and partly so that the local media isn’t drawn to us.” Jean-Claude was most definitely a known celebrity. Harry was sometimes recognizable, but Jean-Claude often took center stage, the media was absolutely enthralled with him. No rolling needed. Micah was also starting to make a name for himself nationally as Head of the Coalition.

“We’re walking well away from the area,” said Zerbrowski looking back over his shoulder. 

Logan sometimes stopped and took another sniff and looked around. That was when they arrived at a small river side park. Well, Harry said it was a park, but it really was just a bench, a couple of trees, and a bush or two with a water fountain. 

That was when Harry noticed the bare-feet tracks. “Stop!” Both stopped and Harry knelt down. “Bare tracks, watch where you walk. Got a measuring tape?” Logan drew one out of his pocket and tossed it over. 

“God, I can’t imagine walking barefoot in this weather,” said Zerbrowski. 

Harry measured them and Zerbrowski noted it down and then took a snapshot with his camera phone. They began to walk carefully around following some of the tracks until it went into the dying grass. Logan stopped in front of a bush near the wooden bench and fountain. “She was here. Her scent is strongest here.” 

They tried to keep their own shoes off the tracks, but it didn’t matter now that they were getting into the grass. 

“Do they have bad vision? A pair of broken glasses on the ground.” 

“No,” answered Logan. 

“But someone might, doesn’t hurt. Shit, I don’t have a bag.” 

Harry conjured some and held one out as he went searching through the bush. “I think I found your scent trail Logan.” Harry conjured some gloves and quickly put them on before reaching in carefully. It was a dying rosebush. He was careful to pull it out without the snag. A pair of young girls underwear. 

Zerbrowski frowned. “Dammit. I had hoped she’d just - gone commando.” 

“Don’t we all,” said Harry as Zerbrowski held out one of the bags. 

“Can you confirm?” 

“I don’t have to get close to know,” said Logan. “I’ll be surprised if there is no sexual activity at least on her. I smell a strong scent.” 

“Male or female?” 

“Both.” 

“But why would she come out without shoes?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“Maybe he took them off?” Harry tried. Merlin that sounded dumb. 

“How long would it take if one of these were injected with silver?” 

“A bit longer than the average lycanthrope, they can resist it to a point. But it’s still toxic, and if it’s gone straight to the bloodstream and given her suspected age… not long. Forty minutes at most?” Logan hedged. “Some of the footprints have an indent like her foot got a crook.” 

“Or she stumbled,” Harry offered. 

“We can get forensics out here to comb for a pair of shoes,” said Zerbrowski pulling out his phone. 

“Could have been thrown into the water,” said Logan looking over at the bay. “Maybe to keep her from running but you know how adrenaline gets.” 

“I didn’t see drag marks on her body or on the ground.” 

“Could he have carried her?” 

“She seemed light weight. Guess we’ll have to ask. Logan, if we were in front of them do you think you can identify the male’s scent?” 

“Maybe, if you get him aroused enough,” said Logan. “Fading scents like this are tricky. What I smell is a distinct sexual odor. Both male and female give them off, but a male more so when they ejaculate.” 

“So, she sneaks out for a rendezvous? If she’s held closely by her parents like you said Logan, she might have been feeling the teenage frustration. No matter what species she is, a teenager is a teenager,” said Harry thinking of Peter. 

Logan nodded. 

“Don’t tell me this is a lovers thing gone wrong, and how would a kid know what she was?” 

“You’d be surprised, the internet is a pretty large place. Knowledge is everywhere you look.” 

“But would a teenager have the capacity to do something so clean looking?” asked Zerbrowski doubtfully. 

_ Peter could _ , Harry thought. He probably could have. Hermione could have. Luna could have. Ron, hell no. Ginny? Yeah, she definitely could. The twins for sure, they weren’t great inventors for nothing while in school. “I can name at least a dozen once teenagers that could have done this, and without the internet at their fingertips.” 

“I’m calling in collection just in case her shoes are here. No need to try the lake if this area doesn’t pan out. I’ll call the swanmane. Donavon Reece right?” 

“Yep. Last I heard from him, he was in Georgia.” 

“Why?” 

“There are swanmanes hidden all over the place. All stay spread out because of how hunted they tend to be.” 

“Are they really that endangered?” 

“Yeah, some lycanthropes have hunted them for sport and food. It’s instinctual to most of them.” 

“Not you?” 

“Nah, I’m a born. I know the difference,” said Logan. 

“Does born really make a difference?” asked Zerbrowski. 

Logan nodded. “Yeah because we’ve had all our life to prepare. We have our parents genetics and maybe even grandparents for some. The beast grows as you grow so it becomes assimilated in the so-called box.” 

“A force turned lycanthrope is more like a rape victim. It’s an invasion,” said Harry. 

“There are some clans that are ruthless, the ones born. But it’s not as extensive as a force turn.” 

“Valuable information,” said Zerbrowski. “Let’s get going, I’m freezing out here. Aren’t you Harry? You’re the most sensitive.” 

Harry made a noise. “No,” he admitted though he did shove his hands into his pockets if only for something to do because the smell was still there and hanging over his head. He kept Logan between him and Zerbrowski. It was much easier that way. 

“So, how long ago was it that you were first eyeing me like candy?” Zerbrowski asked, causing Harry to trip over his feet and squawk. 

Logan chuckled as he snatched Harry by the elbow before he could fall. “Ze!” 

“Oh come on! I really want to hear it. It’ll be a great story for Katie one night,” said Zerbrowski wiggling his eyebrows. 

Harry’s face burned as he shook his head. “Shut it. You’re a good guy. I like good guys.” 

“Ooh, is that all?” He opened his trenchcoat wide and playfully. “Not my body?” 

“Maybe your choo-choo pajamas,” Harry quipped with a shake of his head. 

Logan quietly chuckled. “You have choo-choo pajamas?” He asked curiously. 

Zerbrowski smiled shamelessly. “Oh really? Is that what you’re into? Do any of your lovers have my pajamas?” 

“Most don’t wear pajamas,” said Harry as some of the burn receded. If he didn’t answer Zerbrowski the man was going to keep on and really make him explode. 

“Oh? So they sleep naked?” 

“It depends. Micah? Yes. Edward? No, but he has on occasion. Jean-Claude? He has to primp and so he looks good no matter what.” 

Zerbrowski laughed. “Oh is that all that’s in your bed?” 

“It’s a pretty big bed,” Logan quipped. 

“You’ve been in it?” 

“A time or two,” said Logan. “Jason sometimes pops over for fun, and I don’t mind joining for some fun activity.” 

“Fun activity?” Zerbrowski laughed. “But I thought you didn’t like like each other?” He seemed confused. 

“Jason helps that along from time to time. I mean, he’s lovely to look at.” Harry ran a hand up Logan’s arm. “But, we’re just - not?” 

“You’re pretty too. But sometimes a lycanthrope gets lucky and finds a mate that matches the energy. Jason’s not an Alpha, but he still has the energy. We click well.” 

“So, it’s two parts? Physical and mental?” 

“More metaphysical, yes.” 

“Huh, interesting. Open relationships sure are interesting,” said Zerbrowski. “Do most preternaturals do it?” 

“Not all, but a majority, yes,” said Logan. “There are the few monogamous couples out there.” 

“Why are you so sexual?” 

“Magic and power,” said Harry not really wanting to tell Zerbrowski that most follow the line of ‘fucking it means not eating it’. He didn’t think the man was ready for that. “You get two of them together and it can explode all over the place. Jason has become as monogamous as he can be given his past and circumstances. He no longer does random sex.” 

Logan smiled. “Yes he has. I, too, am what we consider monogamous. Just a different way of working it than what you would call it. I love Jason. Harry is Jason’s Lupa and means a lot to him. Jason loves Harry too. Just differently. Same with Jean-Claude and even Edward and Micah as a byproduct.”

“Don’t forget Nathaniel and the twins,” Harry smiled. All of them were great friends, the best of. A good support system. 

“All are very pleasant sweethearts. I don’t participate when they play, but I do tend to watch,” said Logan with a nod. 

“I see.” 

“We should warn you, Zeze, that if RPIT or emergency services has to respond to the subdivision across from my house for any reason you can expect to see nudity; unless there’s enough warning for people to dress.” Harry smiled.

“Have a little nudist colony going? Is that legal?” Zerbrowski laughed.

“Not strictly a nudist colony, in the traditional sense. However, it is a subdivision of homes for the supernatural community and many in the community rarely see a need for clothes if around others in the community.” Logan shrugged. “It is a gated community and nothing can be seen until you get in, but yes you shouldn’t be surprised to see naked weres wandering from house to house.” Or sex in public, was carefully not said as that was illegal in the state. The weres who worked at the gate house for the community had ways of signalling when visitors were coming so accusations of public sex could be avoided.

“It’s why that law got lobbied so hard, we knew that if we had a space for just those in the community that clothes would very quickly become optional.” Harry shrugged.

“Huh… noted.”

“Sadly a lot of lycanthropes come from a very torn background. A lot of abuse going on both ways until they come to crave it. Most of my Pard are very into the BDSM scene. It’s made taking care of them tricky.” 

“But you’re got a great handle on it,” said Logan. “I can’t believe you managed it in such a short period of time.” 

“I’ve finally got some of our most vulnerable in a position to tell people no, and make it stick.” 

As they drove back to the morgue downtown, Harry had to once again lean his head toward the window and let the cold air blow over him. Zerbrowski was making some calls. 

Come to find out, Donavon was in North Carolina. He was grim when he heard the news, and promised to have names for them. He was even more troubled when he heard that it was a potential child of one of his swanmanes. 

“Be on call for me?” asked Zerbrowski when Logan parked. 

“Yep.” 

“I’ll wait around for all the technical information, and hopefully we get a name. I’d like to hold off on the parents for the moment.” 

“As someone I know once said, everyone’s a liar,” said Harry with a half smile. Logan chuckled, and both knew it was Edward who had said that. 

“Also being as rare as they are, they might not want to have a chat with us. So I’d like to leave that until we have enough evidence to prove that we’re working on it for them,” said Zerbrowski soberly. And that made Harry’s heart flutter. Zerbrowski really was a good guy. 

“True.” 

“Also, if this really is a human then we need to work just as hard as if it was the other way around, probably harder, but you didn’t hear me say that.” 

“It is true,” said Logan. “Every species has their issues.” 

“Unfortunately fascination of others can often lead to disaster,” said Harry. 

Zerbrowski hopped out of the car, and Logan settled back and looked at Harry. “Can you get home okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, Logan.” 

“You’re sure?” 

Harry looked at him. “Yes, I’ve eaten, and while I’m still peckish I’ll be okay.” 

“You need to work on not neglecting your other needs, Lupa.” 

“I’m working on it,” Harry pouted. He didn’t need a lecture. 

“Work harder.” he leaned in and kissed Harry. It was more a friendly kiss than sexual. A taste and a scent. “I need my Lupa, our submissives are way too damn needy.” 

Harry scoffed. “And your Alpha’s aren’t a pain in my ruddy arse?” 

“Can be. Both are handfuls. I’m impressed you managed to keep them together for so long.” 

“Not without less hair,” said Harry as Logan slid out, and Harry moved to the driver’s seat instead of getting out and running around. It took too long. 

Harry clicked his belt into place, then turned on the iPod, and blinked at what came out of it. “What the bloody hell is that, Zane?” he asked noone in particular. It sounded vaguely Mexican, and he thought he recognized it. What the? Something about jump in a line and shaking it. “Lost a point, Zane,  _ that _ is weird, and I kind of like it so you win a point back.  _ Oh boy _ , I’m talking to myself again. Let’s get out of here.” He quickly drove out of the lot, and refused to tap his foot or bop his head. It was a weird tune. What movie was that from? Harry was sure he saw this one. Something about a bug or a beetle. He hit the back button, and pretended he didn’t do it as the song replayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little RPIT case for Harry, Zeze, and Logan.


	5. Gray

Harry had a secret that wasn’t so secret. At least, not in the grand scheme of things and everything going on. By now it was well established that he had become one hell of a deviant. Goodness, he’d never imagined his life would turn out this way. Not a bad thing. He liked the relaxed atmosphere and the comfort. He liked the rush and if Harry was being honest he liked the touch. It was like fire every time for him. It would ignite slowly and then burn its way through him. 

There were times when Harry much preferred watching if only to feel the fire last longer. Harry hadn’t been kidding when he said he was good at controlling his ardeur. He could manipulate it, and even tease it to a degree. He could make it anticipate when they really let loose. He could snag just a sip and a bite, and it would be fine until Harry fully released it. 

Anyway, back to the secret that wasn’t so secret because those didn’t exist in his life. He had become a shameless voyeur. It didn’t help that throughout the weeks Harry would revolve from one place to another to check on a group, and often find them in some interesting positions. Sex had become his new breath. He needed it. Just like Jean-Claude needed it. It was very understandable why Jean’s first officially owned business was a strip club where he could watch and feed to his heart’s delight. 

Most weres didn’t care about privacy, in any sense of the word. Many just left their doors unlocked or wide-open. If they closed them or locked them Harry and others would respect their privacy. But they never did. At least not the polyamorous ones. 

He returned home about noon to find a note from Edward and Micah that they had taken Peter and Teddy out for lunch. Well breakfast for Teddy considering when he finally got up, but lunch for the rest. He was given the name in case he wanted to join, but he figured he’d leave it to them. He could do with a nap, having only four hours of sleep, but lust in the house was flowing thick and heavy. Someone must be making use of the emptiness for fun.

It made his skin prick with goosebumps, and he was ever so curious on who was having fun. He was a Gryffindor at heart. Slytherin traits be damned. He slipped quietly up the stairs, thanking Merlin they fixed the squeakiness, and that was where he found the door to Stephen and Gregory’s room open. They were afforded rooms on the same floor as Harry and his men, Peter, Teddy, and Draco. Originally they had separate rooms next to each other but after a year they decided to share a room and moved in together. What he saw from their open door brought a smirk to his face before he could conceal it. 

Both lovely blondes were on their knees in nothing but a blue and green thong. They were taking turns sucking on the rather nicely thickened cock coming from the tall wererat Enforcer, Bobby Lee, who was sitting on Gregory’s bed with his legs spread. Their pretty blond heads bobbed in perfect time, back and forth. One would dip down for the man’s swollen balls and the other would swallow; while at the same time they would pass kisses back and forth around the cock. 

Harry leaned in the door to watch and smirked when Bobby Lee glanced in his direction. “Need something, Hellcat?” 

“Just watching,” said Harry smirking. 

“Watch away.” 

Gregory and Stephen snickered while Harry just leaned and watched them with folded arms. “Just forget I’m here.” 

Bobby Lee would move their heads in tandem and his hips would rotate slightly, moving his cock between them. Both boys were delicious and they lapped at the alpha eagerly. If an alpha took one twin, it wasn’t long until they had the other too.

“You should come closer, Hellcat. Take a seat. No one can forget that pretty face of yours.” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Harry, moving across the room and the stretching over the end of the bed so that he had a much nicer view. He stretched out on his stomach, placing his head near Bobby Lee’s hips in a perfect position to watch the cock be enjoyed. Both of their beautiful faces were so alike, their eyes sparkling with lust. 

It was Gregory who moved first sucking his way up Bobby Lee to his mouth as he climbed on, Stephen squeezing the man’s cock as he pulled Gregory’s g-string out of the way. He then pulled out the butt-plug that had already been placed inside. He slicked up Bobby Lee’s cock with his own spit, just before Gregory arched his back and sank his cute ass right down on it. 

As the bed squeaked and made noise, Harry continued to watch, his own cock starting to twitch in interest. Stephen ran his palms up Gregory’s back, kissing his neck, and then slid around to kiss Bobby Lee. The wererat reached for him and pulled his cock out for a good stroke and squeeze. Harry shifted on the bed so that he could better see everyone. Both boys had a tendency to get loud, and Bobby Lee was no quiet man. He clenched Gregory’s hips as the submissive furiously moved back and forth, the sound of the slick motions of Bobby Lee’s cock sliding in and out, their bodies becoming warmer with a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Ah fuck!” Bobby Lee moaned as Gregory gained momentum. Gregory’s own cock was swollen and pulsing, and with a few thick strokes he began to pour out streams of hot white cum onto Bobby Lee’s stomach, but he kept up his movement as he whined out. Bobby Lee sat up and kissed the younger man as he drained him, and then there was a switch as Gregory bonelessly fell off. He turned to Harry and tilted his chin and offered him a kiss. 

Harry accepted as Bobby Lee stood up off the bed, grabbed Stephen and flipped him onto his stomach. He eagerly spread his knees into the bed. 

“Both like it rough,” Bobby Lee grinned. 

“Who doesn’t?” Harry purred as Gregory licked at Harry’s ear and trialed down his neck. Harry ran his fingers along Gregory’s still swollen cock, and claimed some of the cum on his fingers before licking it, only for Gregory to move in for another kiss. 

Stephen let out a scream and the bed rocked when Bobby Lee slammed himself inside. Harry tilted his head to watch the vision in front of him. His own fingers trailing and dancing down Gregory to fist his pulsing cock. Gregory rolled so that he was on his back, and Harry watched while stroking him. He tried to meet the same timings of Bobby Lee’s hips, squeezing hard when he slammed, and going slower when Stephen moaned until he had the younger man writhing beneath his touch. 

Gregory and Stephen were almost always in sync, and he managed to get the timing just right so that they both lost their orgasms at the same time. Harry’s mouth covered the head of Gregory’s cock and sucked him down making him shake as Bobby Lee sped up his movements. No normal human could possibly go as fast except Edward. 

Stephen couldn’t seem to stop moaning, and the liquid flowed out of him as he gripped the bed sheets, the bed itself was being slammed into the wall as Bobby Lee finally gave in. “You want a taste?” 

“How about all of us?” Gregory grinned, and Harry figured why not as he shimmied on his belly towards Bobby Lee. Bobby Lee jacked off onto their faces, and one by one they sucked at his head as he moaned. Harry could taste both of the boys on him as he teased up and down. Hot cum flowed onto all three of them. It splashed everywhere, from their hair and down their mouths. Harry sucked last, cleaning Bobby Lee’s cock until there wasn’t a drop left. Stephen and Gregory were licking each other clean. 

“Very nice,” Harry purred with a lick of his lips as Stephen shared a kiss with him. 

“Next time you should touch me,” Stephen pouted. 

“Okay,” said Harry with a stroke down his pretty chest. Harry licked the pout away.

Bobby Lee laughed. “You started this you know, back in San Francisco. You had us going all night!” 

“Complaining are you?” 

“Hell naw!” 

“Least you’re guarding something.” 

“Our asses,” both boys chirped, and Harry grinned. 

“They need to be guarded from time to time.” 

Yeah, Harry had a not so secret secret. He was a watcher, most definitely. “Now who's ready for some lunch after that snack?”

Bobby Lee and the boys ended up fast asleep after that lunch and snack, and Harry settled into the Den to see if he could get some work done of his own. He had planned to go back to sleep, but with all the sex and flare-ups, no way was he going to be able to do that. He was high as a kite as horribly cliche as that sounded. He flipped through many documents and papers. Micah had done a lot of this for him, Harry noted. It was nice that everyone seemed to move in tandem with each other, and help pick up the slack. There were a lot of businesses and investments between Harry and Jean-Claude. 

About three o’ clock the door in the entrance could be heard opening, and Teddy’s cheerful voice trailing through the house. Peter was following up with something along the lines of, “Doesn’t he ever get tired?” 

“He just woke!” said Micah. 

“I’m tired just watching him.”

“That’s because you’re a lazy ass!” 

“Oi!” 

Harry snickered. He’d correct Teddy on his language later, but there were times when it was apt, and judging by the snickers from Micah, he wasn’t the only one to think so. 

“Go, go do something productive!” Edward told them. 

“He’s going to look up more porn.” 

“Teddy! I am not!” Peter scowled. 

“Yeah right.” 

“And what are you going to do?” Edward asked, changing the subject smoothly before Peter could get angry. 

“No idea, probably go play with Snow and Cone outside, and see if Yang wants to as well.” 

“Good idea.” 

Teddy was at that age where he could play outside on his own without constantly being watched. He loved exploring the woods around the house, and as long as one of the pets were with them he was free to do so all he liked. 

No one seemed to notice him at all as the running of steps up the staircase followed. 

“Baby? Are you here?” 

_ Finally _ , Harry thought with a smile. “Mhmm,” he said, not too loud or too soft as he flipped through the papers. Both men popped their heads into the den. “Thank you for helping with the paperwork.”

“Of course, Baby. How long have you been home?” asked Micah. 

“Uh, about three hours?” Harry smiled as he looked at them. Edward plopped down beside him on the couch, and a deep kiss was passed between them. God, his skin was hot. 

“And why didn’t you come to the restaurant? That means we would have just missed you!” said Micah coming around. 

“Saw no reason,” said Harry shrugging. “Besides, I had no idea when you left. I know Teddy probably got up around eleven. I am also expecting to get a call soon. We found a teenage swanmane. Zerbrowski had no idea what he was looking at.” 

“Swanmane?” Micah frowned. “A swanmane is dead?” 

“Murdered.” 

“How?” asked Edward. 

“I think it was a silver injection. She was real young. No more than sixteen.” 

“Well, shit. There are only three families in St. Louis who are swanmanes.” 

“I had Zerbrowski call Donavon, and let him know.” 

“You could have called me.” 

“No need to get you involved,” said Harry with a wave of his hand. “You still wearing your cage?” 

“He is.” 

Micah scowled at Harry. “And you - you taste like cum.” He licked Harry’s mouth. “I don’t recognize it - wait - Gregory and Stephen and who?” 

“Bobby Lee,” said Harry smirking. “I just watched with a taste.” He shrugged. 

“Oh really?” Edward turned his chin to look him over. “Have fun?” 

“It wasn’t bad,” Harry hummed. 

“It’s probably why his skin is so hot,” said Micah pushing his nose right up against Harry’s cheek. “You haven’t fed the ardeur.” 

“Nope.” 

“Logan called,” said Edward. “Said you had a flare up.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I rushed out without breakfast, that is all. If he calls over every little thing we might be having words. I know how to handle it,” he scowled. 

Micah frowned. “We know that, Baby, but you still have to feed.” 

“I can hold it in for a while. I was waiting for tonight,” Harry insisted. It was the only thing about Logan that drove him bonkers. He did not like the man reporting his every move. Of course, he didn’t mind Edward and Micah and Jean-Claude knowing everything. But Harry would like the opportunity to be the one to tell them. Not be reported on. “Sandwich took the edge off, and I got a bite from Bobby and the boys. All is well.” He shook his head. 

“You know he only worries about you.” 

“Tell him to lay off and worry about his lover, not me.” 

“That’s not like you, Baby.” 

“No, but it’s her.” Her meaning his she-wolf. 

“How did your ardeur flare up then?” 

“Zeze. I like good guys, what can I say.” 

Micah chuckled and swooped around him. “Sorry if it seemed like Logan’s spying on you do you want me to talk to him?” 

“No,” Harry mumbled. “No need. I adore Logan.” 

“But she doesn’t.” 

“She doesn’t care either way,” Harry admitted. “She acknowledges him, but she’s hardly one to believe he has anything over her. I think if he ever forced the issue, he’d be surprised by what happens.” 

“That is interesting,” said Edward, and Harry let out a sigh and relaxed when the man’s hand ran the length of his back. Back and forth kisses were shared, which didn’t help his temperature. “You’re unhappy.” 

“Sort of. I don’t like that he thinks I can’t communicate with you and tell you these things, and so he reports my every move. It’s like, give me a chance to talk to you. I don’t need a monkey in the middle.” 

“He just sees you as a sibling, Baby.” 

“Well, I don’t need siblings so he can stop!” 

“He doesn’t want to make a mistake like Marcus did who neglected you,” Edward explained, but then he seemed to digest what Harry’s real issue was. “But we’ll tell him to cool it and to trust you,” he said, understanding. 

“Thank you.” Harry kissed Edward in thanks, and Micah wound his arms around and pulled him. 

“Now, let’s talk about the fact that I have a metal cage around my cock.” 

Harry grinned. “Nope! Not until Jean wakes.” 

Micah groaned. “Baby…” 

“Nope!” 

“You heard him, Alpha. Be good.” 

Micah scowled and buried his face into the side of Harry’s neck as Edward got comfortable. “Anything more about the swanmane victim?” 

“We went looking where she was found, used some hair to find where she was likely killed. Not far, but the strange thing is she was barefoot. Shoes are probably in the river or taken by whomever. It was a sophisticated kill, Edward. I think it was pure human.” 

“A hit?” Edward wondered. 

“Do you normally take sixteen year olds?” 

“Never,” said Edward flatly. “But then some aren’t me.” 

“I think it was also domestic.” 

“You think a teenage boy can do that?” Micah asked.

“Peter could,” Edward and Harry said at the same time. Harry smiled at him. “I could, Luna, Hermione, Draco, and more and that’s without the internet.” 

“You could, but you wouldn’t,” said Micah. 

“No, I wouldn’t but I still could.” 

“It could have been someone older, someone she met online. Peter better remember to heed my warnings.” 

“In fear of his laptop being used as target practice and his car taken away? I think you’re okay Edward,” said Harry leaning over into him. “He’s a smart kid too.” 

“Yes, he is smarter than he was,” Edward agreed with his fingers falling into Harry’s hair. All three of them ended up relaxing on the couch. Harry between the two as Micah laid across his side. Edward took turns petting them both as they spent time together, most of Harry’s day work lay forgotten. Didn’t stop them from asking for details into what he’d seen and done with Bobby and the boys.

It only served to make Micah whine at how hard he was, and Harry to smile as he traced his King’s forehead. 

“We have one problem. Who are you going to feed on tonight?” Edward asked with a kiss to his ear. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t gotten that far yet.” It was so unfair that Jean-Claude only needed to feed once every three to four days. He could even go up to a week. Harry had to feed daily. 

“Where’s Nicky?” asked Micah. “He’s always a lot of fun.” 

“He’s with the Pride. He’s chosen Travis to help him out with the more subtle things. He believes Travis could be an Alpha in the making.” 

“It should be fine if he takes only a bit from each of us,” said Edward thoughtfully. “I can handle the most.” 

“I’ve already had a little bit thanks to my show earlier. Besides, we have to finish Micah’s punishment, and for that it's just us.” 

Both smiled in different ways. “Naturally.” 

Micah laughed and he stretched out over both Edward and Harry who stroked down his chest. “Well, the attention is nice.” 

“Like a cat,” Harry teased flicking the button on the silk shirt, and circling his stomach making the man shiver. 

“You are both like cats,” Edward remarked. 

“What are you like?” 

Edward smirked. “I’m the dog.” 

“Nah, you don’t smell enough for dogs,” said Harry pushing his nose into Edward as they continued to tease Micah who was really enjoying it. “I think you’re one true predator, Edward. You’re the hawk. You swoop in and out without us knowing.” 

Edward grinned. “I like that.” 

“And what are you, Baby? A mouse?” 

“I’ll tell Rafael on you,” Harry teased as he circled the man’s crotch. He could feel the metal and it caused all kinds of reactions from Micah. “But sure, I’ll be a mouse. We can go anywhere we want, and the hawk has to get close to get him.” 

“And the cat pounces.” 

“You’ve all lost your fucking mind,” said Peter coming into the room. 

“One could say that is a requirement for stepping into this house, kid,” said Edward. “Shall we talk about your mind going ever so slowly?” 

Peter smirked and observed them critically, taking extra note of Micah who was red-faced and slightly panting as Harry continued to tease him. 

Micah sulked. “Are you going to keep teasing me with the kid in the room?” 

“As if Ted didn’t during lunch,” Peter snorted. 

“Good job, Lover!” Harry cheered. “He’s got a cage on,” he said shamelessly. Normally, Harry was the most reserved of them all, but with his lust simmering beneath his skin causing his blood to boil, his inhibitions always got lowered. He hadn’t been kidding that he was high. 

“What kind?” asked Peter curiously. No doubt he’d seen many of them in the sessions now. 

“A steel metal one. His cock is too big for one of those flimsy ones,” said Harry still teasing Micah. “By the way I have to applaud you and your taste, Peter. Stephen and Gregory are adorable.”

“As if you didn’t know that with the way they crawl on you.” 

“And you,” said Harry kissing Edward’s chin. 

Peter’s cheeks flared and Edward smirked. “Indeed, both need to be watched extra carefully.” 

“Who were you watching them with?” asked Peter. 

“Bobby Lee! I didn’t know he had such an impressive cock.” 

“You want to try it?” Edward asked. 

“Maybe someday. But I have a better cock to try tonight.” He looked down at Micah who was full on pouting now. 

“You better, Baby! First Edward and now you. I’m going to die by the end of the night.” 

“Good thing someone around here is a Necromancer,” said Edward. 

“And who is that, Lover?” Harry asked innocently. “For years you’ve been teasing me senseless. My turn. I may like taking it, but I’m not that submissive.” 

“How does that work?” asked Peter sitting down in the armchair. They could all tell it was hard for the teen to turn his eyes from where Harry was teasing along Micah’s stomach, hips, and trapped cock. 

“It’s not all about sex,” said Micah. “I’m an Alpha, but I love taking it. I like it both ways.” 

“You can be in control and take at the same time,” said Harry. “Some people have it, some don’t I guess.” 

“Have it?” 

“Loving it. For some it’s painful for them and not enjoyable at all. No pleasure is given to them,” said Micah, and even through all his complaining he was sure loving the attention. “But for others… some like Harry here can orgasm over and over taking it.” 

“Nathaniel can,” said Peter pointing it out. “Ares said he can’t. He’s tried, but it doesn’t connect?” 

“Sometimes the prostate is pleasurable, sometimes it’s not,” said Edward. “But with men like Harry and Nathaniel there is more than a prostate going on.” 

“And Stephen and Gregory,” Harry pointed out. “Both of them have it.” 

“Not like you, Little Raven,” said Edward. 

Micah grinned. “Definitely not. I love it, but Baby here is a completely different thing.” 

“Oh I’m a thing am I?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I blame Jean-Claude. He was my first, and whatever he did must have opened or stimulated some nerves that now I can’t do without.” 

“You can’t blame all on him,” Edward hissed against Harry. “I remember how sensitive you were in that laundry room, and I didn’t even touch you. I was just close, and you were about to lose it.” 

Harry pouted. “I’d never been that close to another before.” 

“That should have been illegal,” said Micah. “You know I didn’t think about this, but he might have Jean-Claude’s sensitivity combined with his own. It would explain a lot of mysteriously delicious things.” He turned over and curled around Harry who dipped down and kissed him. 

“Actually, I remember in New Mexico you did something to me. You used magic to push what you were feeling right into me,” said Edward. “I’d never felt that before.” 

“Really?” Micah leaned up. 

“What he was feeling, and this was before the ardeur took hold of him. It’s no wonder he likes us manhandling him.” 

“I thought you weren’t into BDSM?” Peter broached. 

“I’m not really, but I like their hands on me,” said Harry. “I prefer hands.” He raised Edward and Micah’s. “Nothing can compete with their touch.” He was proud that Peter was asking questions, and was getting more comfortable with himself. “I’m all for being tied up and whatever they want to try. So long as their hands are touching me.” 

“Now that’s my Baby,” said Micah rising up to kiss Harry as Edward fisted his hair. 

And seeing the stares from Edward and Micah, Harry knew he was going to have a great night. Then there was Jean-Claude, mustn’t forget his vampire sweetie. Harry couldn’t wait.

oOo

Before dawn had become one of Harry’s favorite times. Whenever he could he would be waiting for Jean-Claude to get home while everyone slept, and the lovely vampire would wrap him in his arms and they’d sit in the den by the large open window and watch the dawn rising in the sky. Edward had installed a comfortable window-sill bench. The man could be a handyman sometimes, surprisingly.

“Good night?” Harry asked. He had his back to Jean-Claude’s chest with arms swooped around him. Jean-Claude would nibble lightly up and down his neck. 

“Enchanting. Always is, mon Amour. How long did you sleep after we were through with you and mon Chaton?” Jean-Claude asked. 

Harry and Micah had become the victims of Jean-Claude and Edward, and they had switched and teased and drove both of them mad until Micah and Harry lost control and flipped the tables. It was a great day when Harry could pin Edward to his back, and then do a slow ride. Micah on the other hand sent their vampire into a lust filled frenzy. Harry had been able to feed on Jean-Claude and Edward. Jean-Claude would feed at his club that night. Maybe grant a couple of patrons a very exclusive show. “All night,” he laughed.

“Good, you need to sleep more often. You are precious when you sleep.” Jean-Claude sighed and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Harry asked as they watched the sun slowly begin to rise, the colors of dark blue, gray, and salmon orange bled into each other. Jean-Claude loved watching it. 

“A man like me should not be allowed to be so happy,” he confessed. 

“Why not? You deserve it.” 

“I’m not sure if I agree. I am not a good man. I am not a good monster. I was not.” 

“No, but your ours, and that’s what matters.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “I still find it a dream when I wake up and realize that you, Micah, and Edward truly wish to be bound to me by way of marriage. It’s as pure as anything I can ever grasp for myself. You wish for me.” 

“We all do, we love you. Edward loves you, Micah loves you, and Merlin knows I love you too. You’re no longer trapped between masters. You are your own, and you always will be.” 

“Oui… that is heavenly.” 

“It amazes me,” said Harry watching the streak of orange get bigger across the sky. “I don’t think I could have survived six hundred years. I barely made it eighteen.” 

“I was not a bebe, mon Amour. It is completely different. Besides, it has made me stronger. You have given me courage, mon Chaton has given me practicality. A way of balancing life; and mon Tueur d’Ombre - he’s given me his ruthlessness,” he said that last part precociously, almost sheepish. 

Harry laughed softly. “Agreed. I have his hyper clarity. When it’s needed it’ll pop in, and I feel nothing but a cold resolve. Micah keeps my head on straight, and you - my vampire sweetie are my passion. A passion I never knew could exist.” He smiled when Jean-Claude squeezed him. “You are the wind. Edward is the ice. Micah is the earth, and I am lightning?” 

“Oui.” 

“And together we make one hell of a fire.” 

“I’m not sure if that’s how it's supposed to go, but oui, fire. It becomes a fire and it brews hotly.” 

“I thought it was Edward all this time. A mix of flame and ice, but it was everyone inside of Edward cause he was hiding.” 

“It’s what he does best.” 

“I can’t wait,” said Harry. “At first I was nervous about it, but I’m not now.” 

“Why nervous?” 

“Just wondered if you knew what you were doing taking me of all things.” 

Jean-Claude tutted at him. “You still believe you are lesser in our lives?” 

“No, sometimes,” said Harry. “It won’t go away so easily. Sometimes it's gone, and I feel every ounce of perfect for you, and then there are those moments it creeps in. You get them too, Jean. You can’t fool us.” 

“Oui. I think it comes with character and gives us something to work on. I never did believe in soulmates until I met you, mon Amour, and then Micah and Edward both came into our lives. A slow burn that is going to be a volcano some day.” 

“Edward always did like napalm.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled and nuzzled at Harry as the sun continued to rise so beautifully on the horizon. All the layers of the runes prevented the rays from actually coming in, but Jean-Claude never thought he’d see a sunrise again. 

Perfection. 

oOo

It wasn’t every day that RPIT’s investigation would take them to a high school. It was a large sienna brown modern building with Lafayette written on the front in block white lettering. 

“Peter’s school,” said Harry, scanning the area. Even now, he could hear the noise behind the walls, see shadows in the windows. They all met on the courtyard next to the flagpole, the lawn would be perfectly sculpted if it wasn’t so brown and dying. 

“Athena Summerdream, does he know her?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“Not that I know of, but then there are 1200 students,” said Harry. 

Logan was at his side, once again looking like the handsome perfect man, but this time he wore a silk blue shirt that was the color of Jason’s eyes. Zerbrowski had tried to dress up, his hair slicked back and tie perfectly in place. 

“Parents are Robin and Demetrius Summerdream, why does that sound familiar?” asked Zerbrowski. 

“Midsummer Night's Dream. Shakespeare,” Harry told him. 

“Ah, I must not have passed that report in school,” said Zerbrowski with a laugh. “Unique name. Good for us, bad for her murderer. No one might have remembered her if her name wasn’t unique.” 

“Most species can trace lines all the way back, and often adopt names associated from when their line hailed. Swanmanes can live for centuries. You can say they have the perfect biology in all respects,” Logan told him.

“Ready for school, Harry?” Zerbrowski leaned around Logan to look at Harry with teasing eyes. 

Harry glared at him. “You want hexed? I’ll string you up on this flagpole with your pants down to your ankles.” 

“Kinky!” 

“Perhaps we should focus?” Logan suggested, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Tell Mr. Goofy over there, no making fun of my age.” 

“Hey I’m not making fun. I mean, if we could all look as young and beautiful as you! We could rule this world,” said Zerbrowski with a grin. “I mean look at you. You don’t look like a cop. You look like you’ve just come off a runway.” 

Harry glared, and then looked down. Jean-Claude had laid out his clothes. A snug pair of crimson leather that hugged him, and a black cashmere jumper with matching black boots that had ties and buckles. He was wearing his new fur coat, and had it open because it was a very warm piece of fabric. “I didn’t know you had aspirations that high, Zeze.” And knowing that Harry did look young, he had placed his credentials on a beaded chain around his neck and kept the writing in view. “Like Logan said, let’s focus.” 

“Feeling better today? You don’t want to eat me do you?” 

“No, I had some hors d’oeuvres last night, a big meal, and then this morning I had a few sips. So you and your virtue are safe from me.” 

“Katie will be disappointed.” 

“Only draw back to being that full, you now have sex appeal pouring out of you,” Logan noted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re attracting everything,” he said eyeing Harry with scrutiny. “You don’t notice?” 

“It’s always like this,” said Harry shrugging. 

Zerbrowski grinned. “He is beautiful, and I am very attracted. But don’t worry, Logan, unless I have Katie’s permission I can keep my hands to myself.” 

“And to yourself, I bet you do a lot,” Harry teased and as he stepped forward he bumped Zerbrowski who made a noise cross between a laugh and another sound. 

“Harry, try and be a bit more serious, please?” asked Logan. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s fine. Ze and I play all the time, don’t we?” 

“Sure do,” said Zerbrowski. 

“Just because you are attracted doesn’t mean you’re going to do it. I don’t do everyone.” 

“Who haven’t you done?” asked Zerbrowski as they headed toward the school. 

“All vampires with the exception of five, not counting Jean-Claude who is permanent. Wicked Truth are my pommes, but since they’re only awake at night I sometimes have to have day ones you know? Damian is mine through magical bonds, and I’d rather not go there,” he admitted softly. “But, he’s lovely and he too often needs me at times. I do my best not to take advantage of my position you know? It’s different if it's in a moment and we’re all having some fun. Let’s see, most wolves. I’ve had all my leopards in some sort of fashion. But I only respond when they need me, not the other way around. Stephen and Gregory are the most needy. But there are many I have not done, although I can add a wererat to my list - at least sucking wise.” 

“Harry,” Logan said cautiously, but Zerbrowski was laughing. 

“Your life intrigues me.” 

“It’s fine, Logan. Ze likes to know it all. If I don’t tell him, he’ll keep on until I go as red as my pants, and then that won’t be fun for me.” 

“But it is for me!” 

“It’s true that if I didn’t have this ardeur, I would be happy to go the rest of my life with the three I’ve chosen. Maybe a fun time here and there, but I’ve accepted that it will never be possible. I’ve embraced it. It’s like breathing. For humans, if you don’t breathe you die. It’s the same thing here. I’ve fallen in love with mates, and that won’t change. I won’t be half-hearted ever again.” 

“Yes, I understand, Harry, but do you think your men would appreciate you talking so much about it?” asked Logan. 

“Not at all, they talk about it more than I do half the time.” 

“Micah is very graphic,” Zerbrowski laughed. “And you need to thank Nathaniel for me.” 

“Oh? What did that beautiful boy do now?” 

“Katie enjoyed his show last week.” 

“Did she?” Harry smiled. “Nathaniel is great. He’s the biggest sweetheart in the world. He’ll be flattered.” 

“I reaped the consequences,” said Zerbrowski, and Harry erupted into laughter only to mute it as Logan opened the doors for them. They headed inside a school that smelled of greasy stale pizza, too many perfumes, and a poor attempt at sanitizing. 

This school was an all senior high school. Edward and Harry had researched schools for Peter to find one where he would fit best in. This one fit the bill. 

“Is this what your school looked like?” 

“No way,” said Harry. “My school was a castle on a large bedrock with the river down below, deep in the highlands of Scotland.” 

“Sounds like a fairytale.” 

“From the outside.” Harry led them to the office. He’d been at the school a time or two. Mostly Edward dealt with the teachers as he was the official guardian, but Harry, Micah, and even Jean-Claude were down as guardian, alternate, and emergency contact. Edward admitted that he liked having them at his side during parent teacher conferences because he was out of his depth, so Harry often joined to help the progresses along. Micah would too at times. Peter had whined because Harry looked too young to be a second guardian and it was embarrassing. 

A few kids ran by for their lockers. A couple of them spun around when they saw Harry and company. He didn’t notice the teenage males staring at him or the girls staring at Logan. Zerbrowski did, and made mentions of it. 

Harry only shrugged. He couldn’t explain that part. Logan had been right, when he was full up on the ardeur it seemed to release some sort of energy that stirred males into reacting near him. Jean-Claude got both genders, but Harry’s was quite literally focused on the male equation. Females had a habit of feeling threatened by him, and sometimes they didn’t know why. Case in point was Chang Bibiana. But then she had been threatened by everyone. 

Ms. Diane Leis was the assistant secretary to the assistant Principal. It was always her office that visitors came to first, and then they’d be sent across the room through another door to Mr. Jones who was the main secretary to the actual principal. She smiled upon seeing Harry. She had a gray and ash blond typical bob, and her eyes were blue behind a set of glasses. She was one of those women who looked classy as she aged. All the lines seemed to fall right in the right places, and she looked noble. She was tall and slim, broad shouldered for her size and quite tall. 

“Mr. Potter-Black?” She looked at Zerbrowski and Logan with confusion. 

“Hello Ms. Leis.” 

Zerbrowski explained what they needed, which was information on Athena Summerdream and to speak with all her associates, including guidance counselors, teachers, and friends she might have had. 

“Ms. Summerdream? Of course, but she’s not in today. You always remember unique names. She was one of the most unique,” she said fondly. 

They had withheld her murder as they tried to keep it on the downlow. Only her parents and Donavon Reece knew of her murder. Of course Harry’s men did too, but they weren’t likely to spread it. Harry looked at Zerbrowski who nodded as Logan closed the usually open door. 

“We’re sorry, but Athena Summerdream is dead.” 

Leis gasped. “What? You’re kidding me?” 

“No ma’am. We need to speak to everyone she’s ever had contact with. I know you don’t want to upset the students, but this is a priority.” 

“How?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Murdered.” 

Leis fell back against the seat. A hand on her mouth. “Oh my - yes, yes of course! I’ll get you her file, and then direct you to the guidance counselor. Let’s see, if we play this right we can have you speak to the teachers and students at lunch time so it doesn’t interrupt and cause suspicion. I suspect you’re keeping this on the downlow. Yes, of course, that makes sense. Give me a minute!” She was on her feet, and disappeared through the door. 

“No one likes to hear about a child under their care dying,” said Zerbrowski grimly. 

“No. Ms. Leis is nice. She’s been good to Peter. He’s had a few act-outs,” said Harry. “I was the one who came in and tried to explain to her the situation, and why he was acting out. She didn’t care why. She was good to him. If he snapped or went too far, she’d sit him in her office and stuff him with food. My kind of woman.” 

Logan chuckled. “Yeah, you feed people well.” 

“Ted tries with the emotional development, but that’s relegated to me. It’s why I’m always second even if Peter is embarrassed of me.” 

Zerbrowski laughed. “Well, you could be his brother. Little one of course.” 

Harry scowled. “You’re really cruising for it, Ze.” 

Mrs. Janine Gregorson was the school’s guidance counselor, and that’s who they were directed to down the hall to the right. She was a hefty woman with her hair tied back in a bun with only a few strands to frame her face. She had small brown eyes. 

“Athena Summerdream? Let’s see, she was in Mr. Patterson’s class. A good student. Not quite worth her first name, but she was decent. Like most.” Harry’s left eye ticked. “I mean, really if you’re going to give a kid such a unique name they should back the name up. She was average.” 

“Did you have any issues with Miss Summerdream?” Zerbrowski asked. 

“No, of course not. She was one of those popular girls, but she was restricted. She wasn’t allowed to participate in sports or physical education. Special circumstances had to be sent in so that she could make up her credits another way. I don’t know why the rules didn’t apply to her.” Says the woman with two bags of McDonalds stuffed in her trash-can, and a packet of oreos laying open and empty on the corner of her desk. She also had one of those Big Gulps that you got in gas stations that held way too much soda.

Logan and Harry exchanged quick looks, and Zerbrowski kept his mega watt charming smile. She had no reason to know why Miss Summerdream had been exempt from physical classes. 

Teddy was allowed to have one dark soda a day or two clear sodas without caffeine. No kid should be restricted from the fun tasty things in life, but it was all in moderation. He ate a lot, but what he ate was almost always well prepared and had a benefit for him. Even the cookies and cupcakes Harry would make had benefits because they were often made with natural fruits and ingredients, and constant eating of junk food was not beneficial to anyone except the taste buds. As he got older Harry would loosen up, but as the child was growing and a werewolf he needed all the balance he could get. Peter was more free to choose, but since he’d been under their roof he often did choose the more healthy options. He did indulge in the occasional pop-tart and chocolate bar and that was fine. 

“Aha, here we go. Mr. Patterson took over a health class every afternoon for an hour to compensate for the no physical education.” She continued on, and made a lot of assumptions. 

“Any boyfriends or girlfriends?” Zerbrowski asked her. 

“Why would you ask me if she had a girlfriend? Isn’t that inappropriate?” 

“We’re covering all bases,” said Harry. “She’s entitled to her own tastes after all, ma’am,” he asked before the woman could say something inappropriate. 

“Correct. It’s routine, ma’am,” Zerbrowski followed up. 

“I don’t get that.” She sniffed. “Her parents were very strict on that sort of thing. Probably a good thing. I tell you the girls these days. In my day they wouldn’t have acted like they do now, I’ll tell you.” 

Harry flipped through her file as Zerbrowski continued to ask questions with Logan leaning over his shoulder to read it. She had glowing recommendations from three of her four main teachers. She sometimes used the school’s indoor pool after school for her own form of exercising and without a bunch of students to potentially hurt her softer than average bones. 

“She was a strange young woman. I swear she came in one day to talk about her classes, and when she left there was a few feathers. She must have a parakeet at home. I didn’t know they shed.” She shook her head at this. 

“Two of the three girls are eighteen, we can talk to them without parent and guardian permission,” Harry pointed out as they left the office. 

“What about the teacher?” asked Zerbrowski. “He could be good for this. If he noticed her feathers dropping…” Logan nodded at this. 

He agreed, but, “Let’s leave him until last,” said Harry. “And try and keep our eye on him while we talk to the others around him first.” 

“Good idea. First impressions are always the most important,” said Zerbrowski grinning. 

“And she did not make a good first one,” Harry snarked over his shoulder. 

A bell rung over their heads. A loud annoying shrill and the sounds of hundreds of footsteps and even louder students came flooding out on all sides of them. It was currently ten o’ clock. 

They headed upstairs as more students passed them by, stares and looks were sent their way. A couple of boys started whistling, and tried to call out boldly to Harry as Zerbrowski chuckled. A few girls were giggling when Logan smiled kindly at them. 

“I feel like the dorky third wheel here,” Zerbrowski huffed. 

Harry grinned. “Oh don’t be that way. You’re pretty in your own way. Choo-choo jammies and all.” 

He was passing by a set of lockers that were slammed shut. There was a gathering of boys in dark clothes they were passing when he heard it. “Harry? What are you doing here?” 

Harry turned to see Peter leaning against the locker. He pushed off and away from the guys he’d been with. “Hey, sorry about the unannounced visit.” 

Peter eyed Logan and Zerbrowski and the folder in Harry’s hand. “What happened?” he asked, getting closer so that his friends couldn’t hear. 

Before Harry could answer one of Peter’s friends, a tall dark and handsome guy who looked way older than the other teenagers came around. He had dark green eyes and a rather handsome face with a bit of a shadow. His hair was a dark brown almost black and it was swept back and short. He had a leather jacket with a burgundy crew neck beneath it. 

“Just who is your friend, Pete? Have you been holding out on us?” 

Peter scowled. “Kyle…” But Kyle didn’t want to hear it and moved in close to Harry. 

“Hi, I’m Kyle. What class are you in?” 

Harry laughed awkwardly and reached between him and Kyle where the badge hung around his neck and he brought it up between them. 

Kyle blinked at it. “No way…” 

“Dude, he’s my -  _ guardian _ . One of them,” said Peter embarrassed. 

“Did that hurt, Peter?” Harry purred. He batted his eyes and played the sad guardian. 

Peter scowled again and scratched the side of his neck. “I don’t mean it like that, you know that. But why are you here?” 

“How old are you?” Kyle gasped. “You’re the prettiest guardian I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen some MILFs out there.” 

“Some  _ what? _ ” Harry asked confused. “I’m sure I’m older than you,  _ way _ older.” 

“Way older?” asked another guy. He was short and burly with a round boyish face. He looked seventeen. Good, at least not everyone was being force-fed miracle grow. 

“Peter?” 

“Guys, back off!” he pushed through and to Harry’s surprise he wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck and shuffled him back. “You want to talk to me?” He asked, eyeing the folder curiously.

“Actually that might be easier. Ze, Logan - go find the two friends. I’ll catch up.” 

“You sure?” Logan asked, frowning. 

“I’m pretty sure Peter’s guardian gives the okay,” Harry smiled. “I am his second guardian after all.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll meet you soon, come on, Logan.” 

Harry shook his head. “I like Logan, but… he can be annoying at times. So, any of you boys know Athena Summerdream?” he asked suddenly to their surprise. 

“You mean the extra blonde blonde hottie?” asked Kyle, smirking. “Just a bit.” 

“Summerdream? She’s in my AP class,” said Peter. “What happened?” 

“What do you think?” Harry asked him back. “Only one reason I would be here.” 

Peter’s eyes widened when he finally let it click. “I’m going to talk to Harry. I’ll catch up.” 

“Awe, you’re taking him away.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Come back and get to know us!” 

Peter growled at them and flipped them off. “He’s off limits!” He pushed Harry away from his friends. 

“Am I off limits, Peter?” Harry purred causing the boy to huff. “Come on, the broodiness doesn’t become you. You’ve done so good. I’m sorry I’m embarrassing you.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “They will fuck anything. It’s why I put up with them.” 

“Friends you mean.” 

“I guess.” 

“So, Athena?” Harry pushed gently. 

“She was a quiet girl. Kinda hot, but not my type.” 

“Whose type was she?” Harry asked. 

“If this is your kind of case, why are you here looking for a human?” asked Peter. 

Harry tugged Peter down so that he could whisper without being overheard. “She was a swan.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Mhmm. I don’t like seeing kids on tables, Peter. If you can help me out or point me in a direction that would be great.” 

“I don’t know her, not really. She was part of the popular clique of girls. She wasn’t allowed to do a lot of shit, you know? She wanted to be a cheerleader but from what I heard her parents said no.” 

“Teenage swans are brittle and still growing,” Harry offered Peter as they entered an empty AV room. The assistant Principal had given them permission to use the AV rooms for interviews. He closed and locked it so that they had privacy. “So if she got hit or she had a bad fall she’d break her bones. She couldn’t do physical activity much.” 

“She was perfect though. Her body I mean.” 

“Logan said that most swans have the perfect physiques. If only they weren’t prey. So most of them hide. I want to keep this on the downlow because someone knows she is a swan, they used silver to kill her.” 

“I don’t know anyone in this fucking school who could do that. Not a teenager. Most would be too stupid.” He let go of Harry and settled onto a desk. 

Harry sighed and opened the file. “Do you know her boyfriend? Or heard of one?” He was trying to ignore the heat. His coat was a good insulator. He ended up taking it off, and stretching it out over the desk.

“Not that I know of, most of the guys would joke that she was an uptight bitch.” 

“Is she?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t know her. I didn’t talk to her.” He shrugged. “But, there was a rumor about six months ago floating that a teacher was fucking a student. It got squashed very fast.” 

Now that had Harry’s attention. “Oh really? Name?” 

“No name.” 

“Guess, intuition, Peter. All the teachers you’ve had. Who would fit the bill,” said Harry stepping forward to stare into his eyes chestnut eyes. 

Peter wrinkled his nose and thought about it. “I didn’t have him for more than a few substitute classes, but he was fucking weird. I didn’t think of it at the time cause he seemed cool, you know? But Mr. Patterson. He was the health teacher.” Harry grinned, and Peter arched a brow. “What? Did I say something?”

“Yes you did, Peter. I don’t know if Ted has told you this, but sometimes that knee jerk reaction in your gut is an instinct. Your brain is trying to tell you something. You should listen to it often.”

“Did he do it?” 

“He’s on my list,” Harry admitted freely. “Just don’t spread that around.” 

“I’m not stupid.” 

“Never thought you were, Peter,” said Harry. “What do you know about Mr. Patterson?” 

“Like I said, not much. He had a weird personality. He was loose and carefree?” Peter tried. “He tried to play the friend teacher in class. He loved hands-on projects as far as I know. No one fails his class.”

“How long has he been teaching?” 

“About six months.” 

“Did he ever mention or did you ever hear what he was doing before he came here?” 

“He said he traveled a lot. He talked about the south a lot.” 

“Does he strike you as a zealot about preternatural?” 

“No idea. He never mentioned it, never even brought it up.” 

Harry nodded. “I better walk you to class or do you want to take the late slip?” He smiled. “I am embarrassing after all.” He lifted his coat, and held it on his arm. 

Peter groaned. “Come on, Harry. You’re young! Look at you!” 

“I know I look young. It’s why I dress this way to try and overcompensate,” Harry groused. “But that kind of hurts my feelings you know, Peter,” he said softly. 

“I’m sorry!” Peter visibly cringed. 

“It’s fine. Come on, let’s get you to class, and then I’m going to see a teacher.” He headed for the door when Peter caught up to him and to Harry’s surprise the teen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. His face dropped into Harry’s hair. “Peter?” He squeezed Harry a bit too tightly. Harry held his breath for a moment. Peter’s never done this before. He shivered at the strong squeeze and he noted the smell of Peter’s shampoo. 

“A guardian should not be someone who is so pretty that I get horny and jack off thinking about what you do to Micah!” he hissed causing Harry to blink and then go red. 

“Am I messing with you?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry.” He reached back and up to tussle the boy’s hair. 

“But…” Peter groaned. “I don’t care. I’ve accepted it. You’re important to Ted. You make him what he is now. I want to be like that.” 

“With Nathaniel?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I want… more.” 

Harry turned to look up at him. “You’ve changed a lot Peter.” 

“You think so?” 

Harry nodded. “I know our house might not be the healthiest for some people, but most inside come from damaged backgrounds. We teach Teddy early so he doesn’t get damaged. He knows about sex. He knows what we do. But he also knows we are friends and family and lovers. Trust is always the most important. When you need something why hold back? What is that going to prove? Why care what others think when they don’t live your life? Freedom of expression. Freedom of everything. Isn’t that what America is based on?  _ Freedom _ . All things I had to learn too, Peter. I’m still learning them. But are you happy?” 

“Happier than I’ve been in a long time,” said Peter. “The pressure I’ve had in my chest is lifting. I didn’t think it would.” 

“Good, that’s the goal.” Harry tried not to shiver when Peter pressed into him, his palms running down Harry’s sides. “It means you are not broken yet.” 

“You think so?” Hot breaths washed out onto his neck, and made those tiny fine white hairs prickle. 

“Damaged maybe, but not broken, and since when can a magical like me not repair damage? Or Ted.” Harry tilted his head to look at Peter better. His dark eyes flickering. Harry kissed his cheek. He pulled back only for Peter to tug on him, and then kiss him softly on the lips for the first time. Harry’s mind blanked as he was pulled closer, and all he could think about was the mouth sinking into him. Harry responded back, though somewhere inside he knew he shouldn’t. “Peter?” Harry managed to get out. His face was hot and red, and Peter gazed down at him. 

“S-sorry. I just…” 

“It’s okay,” said Harry, ignoring his beating heart. 

“Is it? I- I just wanted…” 

“It’s okay.” Harry kissed him on the cheek, and tried to ignore his confusion. What was going on in Peter’s head? “Don’t be embarrassed.” 

“You… I just wanted to.” 

“You wanted to kiss me? Someone who you are embarrassed of?” 

Peter scowled. “I’m embarrassed because I think about you sexually, and I know I shouldn’t. You’re Ted’s fiance, but…”

“What am I to you?” Harry asked, seeing the wrinkle in his brow. 

“I don’t know. I like Nathaniel a lot, and I want him to want me. I want to be with him, but… I don’t think I can do monogamy yet. He can’t either, and I just..." 

“You want to explore more?” 

“Yes, where it’s safe.” 

And though Harry probably shouldn’t, the idea that Peter felt safe in his hands... Harry kissed him chastely on the lips. He would have to talk to his men about this. But if Peter felt safe exploring with him, then maybe Harry could reciprocate to some degree. “I’m glad you chose safe, Peter. Come on, let’s get you to class.” 

Logan frowned at him when they met up again. Peter had disappeared, but he’d left quite an impression on Harry’s lips if the taste of chocolate was anything to go by. 

“Harry? What did you do?” Logan asked. 

Harry frowned at him. “Don’t go there, Logan. You’re a great friend, but it’s not your business.” It was all he was going to say on the matter. Logan was not his mate. 

It was probably one of the cleanest investigations they ever managed. Zerbrowski and Logan had talked to her friends, and they let them know that Athena had been planning to run away with her boyfriend because her parents wanted her to marry someone of their choosing. 

Logan said that this was common in the swanmane world, and while they didn’t try and keep the lines as pure as say the white clan of weretigers they did have this noble need to always interfere and make sure their offspring's choices were perfect. All swans were on the vain side, and wanted perfection. Athena had fallen for the teacher, but it became more sinister than that. Because when Athena defied her parents, that’s when the turn for the worst happened.

Her father didn’t mean to kill her. Mr. Patterson had been there, had sex with her at the park by the river. Athena’s father had been watching from afar, and when the teacher left that was when he confronted Athena. He tried to force her back, but she refused, and when she turned to gather her stuff to run away he injected her with silver. He had planned to work it out of her on the way home, but instead of the forty minute window she immediately started convulsing as she ran from him. It’d been too big of a dose for her body-weight. She didn’t know where she was running, fell into the river and died. Her father washed and redressed her and laid her by the river. 

How did they know the father was involved? Donavon Reece flew in two days later. Mr. Patterson was in custody, and they thought they had him, but Harry hadn’t believed it. Something about the man told Harry that he was innocent. He cared too much for Athena. He knew what she was. If he had known she was going to be attacked he wouldn’t have left her side. Harry could feel his pain. Logan didn’t believe it, but Zerbrowski kept the whole scandal underwraps so they didn’t ruin his career and reputation until they could get the truth. But Donavon being the King could compel anyone under him to speak the truth. 

All the evidence they needed had been in the clothes that the father had tried to hide in his car along with her missing shoes, and upon searching they not only found the trace evidence of silver and her DNA, but they found the transference of Mr. Patterson’s semen. Oh, the mother had been furious, and tried to kill him as she ended up turning into a beautiful swanmane right in front of Zerbrowski. 

Donavon had managed to calm her down so that she didn’t get arrested, and they all left covered in feathers with Zerbrowski quietly chuckling about how it had been an experience. Harry then did the woman a favor and charmed her a couple of necklaces for her other two daughters. A basic shield charm and an instant teleport should they ever be in danger. He had never been hugged by a swanmane before, but there you go. 

A uniform took the swanmane. They still didn’t know what he was, and were downright determined to keep it secret. When no one was looking, Harry locked this information in Mr. Summerdream’s mind so that he could never repeat it. He also made sure that the man would be complacent so that he could go through a real trial. He would pay for his crimes, but do it in a proper fashion like every other human citizen because he should at least be afforded that. 

Not the barrel of the gray metal to his mouth and heart. Maybe one day everyone could be afforded this kind of justice. 

“Shades of gray,” said Harry when it was all done. He, Logan, and Zerbrowski had gone to Mabels for some dinner. 

“How did you know that he was innocent?” asked Logan. 

“He never lied to us.” 

“True, but still…” 

“I saw his look. He loved her,” said Harry. “He really loved her, and not in a creepy student and teacher sort of way. I mean, his eyes had respect. I’ve seen that look enough now to know what it is.” 

“He’s right,” said Zerbrowski, cutting into the steak. “A man who killed the woman he loves in a fit of passion or rage wouldn’t have respect when talking about her.” All of them had gotten steaks, Mabels had a great marbling on their ribeye. “But, God, I didn’t know they were still doing contract and forced marriages! I know your world was still doing it, but I assumed the lycanthropes wouldn’t have it.” 

“Most don’t. Some do,” said Logan. 

“Some are all about purity in some form. Everyone has an ideal legacy and lineage I suppose. So glad that never happened to me.” 

“You’d have ripped right through it,” Zerbrowski teased. 

“Damn straight. Free will. I’d have sent Edward at them if they tried.” He lifted his ice tea for a good drink. “I’ve been trying hard to teach all the pard what free will means. It’s been a bumpy ride, but they’ve got a good handle on it.” 

“I wish all cases could be this cleanly wrapped up,” said Zerbrowski. 

“You’d be out of a job and the locals would be handling it,” Harry reminded, making him laugh. 

“True, and I wouldn’t be able to call you in and leer at you like a lech.” 

Harry grinned. “Good thing I like leches, hm?” And both of them laughed as Logan smiled and shook his head. 

Zerbrowski left first, taking some pie home to his wife and kids. Harry was on his third slice of seasonal blackberry. 

Logan was sipping his coffee. “You don’t think you’re being a bit too relaxed with him when working?” 

“Ze and I have always been like that, Logan. He made efforts to try and learn all he could about preternatural and with neutral eyes rather than cop eyes. Unlike Dolph, he has been able to see them as real living beings and not nightmares. We have dinner once a month at their place. All of us; me and my men, Teddy and Peter. Katie and I trade recipes, and correct each other’s. Edward is teaching him tracking, Micah and Zerbrowski get along great over the dartboard, and Jean-Claude flutters back and forth. And then I come in and plop on Ze’s lap and joke as Katie asks for bedroom tips. We’ve played charades before, have you ever seen Edward try to mimic Mount Olympus? Willingly? And Zerbrowski thinking it’s a heavy opera singer?”

“No,” said Logan in surprise. “I have not. But, Lupa, maybe you should dial back on the flightiness?” he suggested as gently as he could. 

He leveled the handsome man with a stare as he took another bite of pie. “No,” said Harry flatly. “I won’t. I like myself these days, Logan. Please don’t go there. You’re a friend and Ulfric, but you’re not mine. Stick to Jason.”

“But you are my Lupa.” 

“Mhmm, and I won’t have you command me unless we’re in front of the wolves and you have to,” Harry said with a shake of his fork. “Let’s not get into those weird plays. I’m not biting. Leave me to my freedom and freewill. I won’t have anyone taking it away from me.” 

“I’m not trying, I’m just saying that maybe in public-” 

“Logan? Please stop. It won’t happen.” 

“You do know that the moment Peter saw you, he was wrapped up in lust? You're his mentor and guardian. Not sure if Edward would approve of that. I smelled him on you. You did more than hug him.” 

“I’m his second guardian,” said Harry. “And Peter and I communicate.” 

“Without Edward?” 

“Edward knows because he’s in Peter’s life. He’s in my life. Nothing I hide from my men and I’m not ashamed. I can do things on my own. Peter is mine too. If he needs me to rub against him. I’m going to do it. If he needs a kiss and a teacher. I’ll do that too, if he needs it. He’s more comfortable in his skin than he’s ever been,” said Harry. “I’m me, and I’ll always be me. I’m not black and white. I’m purely on the side of gray and no one, not even my men, are going to take that away from me.” Not that they would, but he wanted to make a point. In fact, they’d been trying so hard to bring Harry from the inside out and he was finally there. He was outside and he was who he was. 

“But, his age. He’s seventeen.” 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah? I’m not about to make the same mistake my own ex made in thinking that just because someone has an age that differs from me that I should hurt, humiliate, and embarrass them.” Besides, he’d be a liar if he hadn’t admitted to feeling something in that kiss from Peter. It hadn’t been recreated, but he was through lying to himself. 

It was later that night, and the four of them were tucked away in their bedroom. He told them everything, including what happened with Peter. 

“So that’s why the Kid has been walking around with his head in the clouds,” said Edward. 

“He kissed you?” Micah laughed. “Truly?” 

Harry nodded. “I was stunned, and I didn’t want to reject him. So I let him. Was that wrong of me?” 

Jean-Claude shrugged elegantly. “He feels safe with you, mon Amour. He likes Nathaniel, but he likes you too.” 

“He also likes Micah.” 

“Me?” 

“You’re good to him. He feels safe with us. We opened a line of communication. We’re supporting him.” 

“And he just happened to stick his tongue down your throat?” Edward teased with a smirk as he stretched out on the bed. “Kid does have good taste, I’ll agree.” 

Harry whacked him on the leg. “He didn’t use tongue.” 

“I think it’s cute,” said Micah. “Besides, you don’t look almost thirty.” 

“Neither do you, Micah.” 

Edward shrugged. “If he’s that comfortable, then I feel like we may have caught a time bomb before it could explode. It’ll be interesting to see where it leads.” 

Harry wasn’t so sure if it would lead anywhere, but to reject Peter would be the worst thing he could do right now. Not to mention, a small part of him didn’t want to reject Peter. 

How weird was that? Oh well, Harry was through with shame. As he had told Logan. No more from him. 


	6. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of all M/M pairings possible (see all that have been tagged), if you don't want massive orgy feel free to skip this and the next chapter. You have been warned ;)

“Oh my God, are those dicks?” Peter asked when he came in on Harry and Nathaniel in the kitchen. 

It was a bright and sunny morning, and Nathaniel and Harry were baking away in the kitchen. Everything was laid out on the tables and counters. Four large trays sat nearby cooling down filled with cookies, fudges, and even cupcakes. 

Nathaniel had the brilliant idea of making dick shaped cookies. Come to find out Nathaniel had an artist’s touch and so they looked good. They were going to dip them in white chocolate. Just the heads of them. 

“You like them?” asked Nathaniel, smiling. 

“I guess,” said Peter, and then he spied the cupcakes. “What are you doing with them?” 

“First they have to cool,” said Nathaniel. 

“But,” said Harry, turning and lifting up some decorations. Small little candy handcuffs, Luna had made them for him. “We’re going to decorate it with these. And there’s a nice creamy center in the middle.” 

“Can I?” asked Peter. Harry nodded, and he lifted one. “Hot…” 

“Which hot?” 

“Does it matter?” Peter grumbled at Nathaniel who chuckled. 

“I hope I don’t get rid of all his blush in the future,” said Nathaniel playfully making Peter scowl some more as he opened it in the middle only for the cream to ooze out. “Catch it all.” 

Peter took the challenge and did so. Harry snickered. “He’ll never lose it completely. I’m still blushing at odd times.” 

“But not as much, Nimir-Ra,” said Nathaniel. “We thought it would be fun, and a bachelor party such as this will definitely induce some hunger.” 

“Which kind?” asked Peter back. “Good though.” He stole a chocolate dick, and Harry held out the white fudge. He dipped it in. 

“Both.” 

“You want to help?” Harry asked. 

Peter looked both of them over. “I better not. You’d get real cream for sure,” he shook his head and wandered out leaving Nathaniel and Harry to both laugh. 

“He’s getting bolder,” said Nathaniel. 

“Good, he needs to be if he’s going to take you one day.” Nathaniel smirked. “And how is it you wear these all the time?” Harry was currently in a pair of white booty shorts, Nathaniel was wearing purple ones, and both had thin tank tops on and a pair of socks. It was a good thing his house was always the perfect temperature. He reached back to pull out the wedgy. 

“You wear thongs, Nimir-Ra. Besides, you know you liked being smacked by everyone you’ve passed.” 

“Even Violet smacked my arse,” said Harry goodnaturedly. 

“You do have a pretty one. Prettier than mine, I had to work for mine,” said Nathaniel. 

Harry did blush this time and took the fudge that had cooled and placed it on Nathaniel’s nose. “Hmph!” He made to suck the rest off his fingers when a large meaty hand grabbed his wrist, and he was drawn right into the muscle-hard chest of Nicky who stared down at him. 

“Let me.” He sucked it off, and Nathaniel swooned. 

“You should get Nathaniel’s too,” Harry encouraged as their energies played back and forth. 

Nicky grinned, and Nathaniel tilted his head, flashing those pretty eyes making Nicky come down on him and lick his nose and then kiss his mouth while fisting his braid. Harry watched as Nicky’s arm tightened around his waist. 

“He’d be a good dom,” Nathaniel gasped breathlessly. 

“If you want,” said Harry. “Both of you.” 

“Maybe,” said Nicky. “Don’t want to hurt the kid’s feelings.” 

“He’d love to watch,” said Nathaniel. “That I’m sure of.” 

“You want a cock?” Harry asked, bringing a cookie around. 

“Hm.” He took it and dipped it into the offered fudge. “What about the littlest Pup running around?” It warmed Harry that Nicky actually tried to care about Teddy. Teddy really liked him. He liked that Nicky could sit him on his shoulders even at ten years old.  _ Sociopaths and kids? Yes please, because when they tried they tried so hard they nailed it. _ Harry thought. 

“It’s why I’ve made the cleaner ones.” He pointed to the tray of cat and fox shaped cookies. 

“Your men have told me you were off limits until the party. You can’t be fucked, how are you going to feed?” He reached down and squeezed Harry’s ass. “Fuck, it’s like you have nothing on.” 

“Don’t forget me,” Nathaniel pouted, and Nicky grinned as he pulled both right into him until they were flat to his chest, touching and running their palms in perfect timing. 

“I can feed remotely,” said Harry trying to control his breaths as his heat surged. It’s been a day already. Just one more to go, and he could be nailed. “Just for a bit, they are under the same restriction. No fucking or cumming, they can watch if they want.” 

“Plus, he can just watch one of us and suck it in,” said Nathaniel. 

“I can’t fuck, but I can suck. None of us are allowed to cum for forty-eight hours. It also means I have to take liberties more often. Edward, Jean-Claude, and Micah are enjoying the watching.” 

Nicky passed kisses back and forth from Nathaniel to Harry, both would catch him and tongue fuck him. 

“Liberties?” 

Harry’s hand palmed the bulging erection in Nicky’s tight fitting jeans. “You want to help me, Nathaniel?” 

“Oh please!” Nathaniel panted beneath Nicky. “I’d love to help.” He pulled Harry into a light tongue fluttering kiss, and he could taste the lust brewing from Nicky who watched them greedily. He felt Nathaniel’s body humming just like his own, and they moved in perfect sync until they were on the floor on their knees. “You know what I think?” 

“What?” 

“I think we should sit right here, and make him fuck our mouths. We can’t move.” 

This was part of his playing wasn’t it? Harry grinned. “Okay. Let’s see how good he is fucking our mouths. What do you say, Nicky?” 

“Whatever you want, Kitten. Or is that  _ Kittens _ ?” he taunted as he pulled on his belt. 

Nathaniel made a noise when Nicky released his swollen cock. “Fuck, he’s huge.” 

“Yes,” said Harry smartly. Nicky stroked himself in front of their faces. A few good pumps, and Harry’s ardeur reached into the air and licked along the edge. Nicky quivered as he felt it drain down his body. “Nathaniel first.” 

“Can I watch?” asked Peter, his eyes glittering. He had come back in, likely for a cock cookie, only to find something much better. Harry should be embarrassed, but he merely smiled. 

“You are already aren’t you?” asked Nathaniel.

“I mean, is it okay with Harry?” Peter asked, dropping into a chair near one of the cupcakes. 

“Fine, luv. He’s going to face fuck us, and I need all the lust I can get right now,” he said dropping his voice low in a slight sultry lilt that had everyone shivering. 

“Be a good jumping point to see if you’re ready for the party,” said Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel’s head was forced by the large hand of Nicky, and his mouth wrapped around the long thick cock that continued to swell with veins. He tried to go all the way back, and Nathaniel’s throat flexed to accommodate the size that stretched his mouth. A good thick slide, and it brought tears to Nathaniel’s eyes as Nicky hissed. He wasn’t quite at the hilt, and Harry watched Peter boldly unzip his own pants just below the table to stroke himself. Harry had to resist pulling him into their game. Nope. He had to be good. 

Nicky controlled the pace, the fucking, and used Nathaniel’s throat for a good hard fuck. A few coughs and splutters as both of them moved into it. Nathaniel’s tongue coming out beneath and flicking across the bulging vein. Harry pushed his face in and began to suck at the edge of Nicky’s smooth balls, raising the man’s blood pressure. 

When Nathaniel was released he was panting, spit pouring out of his mouth and a bit of cum. Nathaniel shuffled around Harry and began to kiss his neck up to his ear. “His turn. He’s a bad little submissive, Peter. He doesn’t listen,” said Nathaniel rubbing down Harry’s back. 

Peter said not a word, too focused on watching and jacking off. Harry’s whole body was tingling just watching him. 

“You’ll have to force me to listen,” Harry teased as Nicky came around and gripped Harry’s wild hair and drew him up to the cock. Harry flicked his tongue out. 

“See? He’s supposed to open wide, and let Nicky fuck him. He just has to go off course.” Nathaniel slapped Harry’s ass making it jiggle as he yelped. Nicky scowled and dived into Harry’s wide opened mouth. 

He took it all the way down. His tears began to spring as Nicky held him there, and then began to move as if he were fucking Harry. It was slow at first, and then he sped his hips, holding Harry’s face in position as he used it and fucked it. Harry sucked in the lust as a small stream of cum began to pour out into his throat. He swallowed it and Nicky’s dick as Nathaniel watched, caressing Harry’s chest and teasing at his nipples through the thin shirt. _ Oh fuck! _ Harry thought, feeling his body swell up. His back was arching on it’s own. He was like a cat in heat, and Nicky’s dick was absolutely divine in his throat. He could feel Peter pulsing, his own orgasm building and bubbling. He resisted the urge to reach out, and suck the rest of him down too. 

“I have yet to master the long hold,” said Nathaniel. 

“You don’t have the right teacher, pet,” said Edward, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere. He was draped across the table watching the spectacle. 

Surprisingly, Peter was calm as Micah joined him. “He’s such a tease.” 

Harry giggled with his mouth around Nicky. He reached his hands up and squeezed the man’s balls making the man grit his teeth as he sped up his movements. 

“I-is this what his ardeur feels like released?” Peter breathed out. 

“No, he’s not releasing it. He’s drawing in the lust,” Edward said. “If he released it, you wouldn’t be sitting there, kid.” 

“My heart is beating fast.” 

“Everyone’s is,” said Micah. “You get used to it.” 

Finally, Nicky couldn’t hold the rest in, and Nathaniel slid around as Harry shuffled so that the two could share it together. Back and forth, much like Gregory and Stephen on Bobby Lee, they took turns, and when he came, he did so hot and thick. Some of it got onto the floor. But Harry and Nathaniel made good plugs to take in the flow. 

His ardeur was sulky when he drew back on it. It was like a pop-tart. It’ll do, but it’s not what he wanted, and he wouldn’t be sustained. 

“Don’t swallow,” said Micah suddenly coming around. Harry pulled back and Micah dragged him up, and smashed their lips together. They shared Nicky’s cum between them, Micah’s tongue diving hard into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry’s eyes rolled as he drew back and Micah had a similar expression. “Beautiful.” 

“I think he’s ready,” said Nathaniel who was now sitting on the floor at Peter’s side, his head on Peter’s lap next to the teen’s spent cock. He was licking at the cum on Peter’s hand.

“I think so,” said Edward. “It should be fun.” He reached for one of the cookie shaped dicks. “It’s not coated, Little Raven.” 

“It will be,” Harry said, swallowing. Micah kissed Nicky, and Harry helped tuck him away. Harry turned around and wiped the cum from the floor and licked it. “Not bad.” 

“You know your floors are clean when you can lick off them,” Nathaniel laughed. 

“Yep!” said Harry as Edward snagged him and dragged him across the table for an inspection of his mouth. 

“Nice, Nick. You really poured it into him.” 

“He poured it in both of us,” said Nathaniel. 

“I can cum multiple times and stay hard,” said Nicky grinning. “I’m a lion after all. We have the stamina.” 

“Fun!” 

“Domino came in our mouths this morning,” Micah laughed. “I think Harry and I were both ready to attack someone.” 

“Jean enjoyed that. He licked the rest, and got his nibble before going down for the day.” 

“Crispin got a good suck too. Draco was not pleased walking in on that,” said Harry. 

“Caleb and Zane shot off on your face didn’t they?” Nathaniel asked. “Lucky. I don’t get to play with you much.” 

“I’m sorry, luv!” Harry leaned around, and gave him a kiss. One that Peter couldn’t help but watch as he instinctively reached up and tugged Harry’s hair. 

“It’s okay. I understand,” Nathaniel panted as he drew back. “Besides, you’re a naughty submissive. A bad one. You don’t listen.” 

“He’s never listened,” said Edward smirking. 

“Nope. And I don’t plan to.” Harry pouted as Edward leveled his chin and kissed him open mouthed. 

“So much cum in that receptacle, Little Raven.” 

Micah slapped Harry on the ass making him yelp. He then squeezed the meat through the tight booty shorts. He pressed his hard as a rock cock up against him through his pants. “I’m going to get him back for the cock cage!” 

“Bring it on, Leopard King.” 

“Can we watch?” Nicky asked. 

“I’d rather you join, Nicky. Someone needs to teach him a lesson. Edward’s lessons aren’t getting through.” 

“Stubborn,” said Edward when Micah cracked down again. 

“More stubborn I am, the more you always come back,” Harry teased. 

“Always, Little Raven.” Edward traced Harry’s lips, and then stuffed his mouth with the half eaten cookie he’d picked up. Harry bit down onto it with a crunch. 

Tomorrow night was going to be fun for everyone. Harry had no doubt, and the way Peter was looking. He too was looking forward to it. 

oOo

Guilty Pleasures was going to be closed for the night for a private event. Jean-Claude made sure to have it announced on their website as well as on a large glowing sign outside. Buzz, Wicked, Truth, and Damian would be some of the guards stationed around the venue in case anyone got any ideas of crashing a private event.

Asher and Draco had declined going, but that wasn’t before they sent in gifts and what not. So Asher was holding down the Circus and Draco was at Dance Macabre. Jason stopped by the house with boxes of clothes for Harry and the Pard members. 

“Why am I roped into this?” 

“You’re pretty,” said Jason smartly, making Harry send a hex at him. 

It seemed there was a sort of attire going on. Everyone was being outfitted in booty shorts and meshes. Harry’s were a glittery silver, and somehow he felt more naked wearing them. 

Most of the men were in linen pants, and Harry didn’t even have to wonder why. However, if he was going to go as Nimir-Ra in this, Harry was making Micah do the same. Edward and Jean-Claude had vetoed the protests that came from the Leopard King. He had been put in sparkling gold, which looked absolutely delicious on his deep tanned skin. He had a white mesh on, which emphasized his tan and athletic physique. Harry had a mesh that was a bit lighter than his eyes. Everyone seemed coordinated in some sort of fashion. 

It was also bloody cold getting to Guilty Pleasures, but luckily he had many men to help warm him up on the way. 

Last night everyone had been given a questionnaire by Asher, Draco, and Jason. Yes, they declined on going, but they also helped Jason put the whole thing together. It wouldn’t do for Jean-Claude to decorate and plan his entire bachelor party. Just wouldn’t have been right, now would it? Jason was going to be the night’s host. He was wearing only tight blue shorts, no shirt, and a blue bow tie around his neck. Harry wondered how he left Logan’s in that? 

Most of the tables had been removed or re-positioned to give room. The stage was clear with a gold and silver backdrop. Comfortable chairs and loveseats had been positioned along the walls and angled toward the stage. Another table, this one long, had glass bowls on top. Four bowls, and Harry found himself suspicious because he could put two and two together. 

Food was on the other side, Harry and Nathaniel’s hard work had paid off, and most got a good laugh out of the theme. Even Jean-Claude was looking over a cookie with a small smile. “I heard you had fun making these.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Jean-Claude was of course the one who stood out. He was still in his lace and leathers, but Harry noticed it was cross-tied in the front allowing easy release. His frothy lace was a vibrant red, and made his skin look startling. A lot of people were in attendance. All of the usuals, male. Though Violet had groused and pouted at Harry about wanting to come. He almost felt bad about it until Edward told her no. But it seemed that Graham and another wolf would be hosting her that night. Her own private party. Party music was playing low in the background. Micah took Harry’s coat for him as everyone shook off the chill. 

Harry found his eyes tracing various men, but they always came back to Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude. Edward was wearing loose dark blue linen drawstrings, and they looked good on him. He was talking to Nicky. 

“Still sulking?” Harry teased with a kiss to his Nimir-Raj. 

“I should be,” Micah pouted. “I’m an Alpha.” 

“But you’re also my King. We have to match right?” Harry pouted back at him as Micah pulled him close. 

“I guess we do.” He kissed Harry softly. He moved his hands over Harry’s body. “Just, I think you wear it better.” 

“You both do,” Edward growled, placing a hand on each of them. One at a time he kissed them, and then Jean-Claude swept them up in his own embrace that had them almost floating. Fingers toyed with Micah and Harry as more guests showed up. “Don’t pretend you’re not gorgeous Alpha. You and Little Raven are it.” Micah scowled and bit him on the chin making Harry snicker and lean up to nip his ear. “See? Very nice.” Harry and Micah both trailed their hands down to his crotch. 

“What do you think about him, Jean?” 

“A good suck would help that aggression,” said Jean-Claude moving in to kiss him hard. 

Zane and Caleb showed up together bringing Crispin and Domino with them. It seemed the two had stayed at the leopard house last night. Peter also showed up with Nathaniel. Stephen and Gregory had rode with them to Guilty Pleasures. Harry had spent time with Nathaniel laying out the food. He had brought more than junk of course. Harry couldn’t help but try and feed everyone. So he had some finger sandwiches all cut into triangles out for them. There was a variety of roast-beef, turkey, ham, and an all vegetable with vinaigrette sauce on it, which most of the dancers really enjoyed. 

“We all know how this is going to end, oui?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“So long as everyone’s alive by the end of it,” Harry quipped. 

“That’s up for debate,” said Edward. “I wonder what kind of antics they have planned.” He was eyeing the bowls that Jason was adding capsules to each. 

“Are you ready for surprises, Edward? You don’t like them,” Micah pointed out. 

“I suppose I can get on board with it,” said Edward. “We’re in good company for it.” 

“And I’m not the one singled out this time,” said Harry. “I can get on with that.” 

“I have the ardeur at our disposal to keep the fun flowing,” said Jean-claude smiling. “Special event.” 

“You should go ahead and slowly layer the room,” said Edward. “I could use the gathering of it. I’ve used it twice on Little Raven to keep him from losing control.” 

“I know I’m losing it when everyone looks like a walking cock,” Harry huffed causing Micah to burst out laughing. “And those I don’t normally desire, I’m desiring.” 

“It is the way it works, mon Amour.” Jean-Claude cupped his head and kissed the side of it, and with a breath he began to slowly warm the air allowing it to naturally flow. It would be a moment before things progressed or anyone noticed. 

“One question,” said Micah. “Is there anyone here that any of you are against doing one of us tonight?” 

“Oui, we must establish that before the games start,” said Jean-Claude. 

Edward was thoughtful. “Not particularly. I’m agreeable to everyone here. All are ours after all.”

“We need to talk about Peter,” said Jean-Claude. “It is obvious that he has a strong thing for mon Amour. Is this okay from all of us? Especially you, mon Tueur d’Ombre?” 

Edward smirked. “That is up to Little Raven.” 

“I wouldn’t mind having fun with him,” said Micah smirking. “He’s of age of consent, but only if he approaches us.” 

Harry nodded. “I admit myself… drawn to him. Mostly I think I’m drawn to watching him go through the things I went through. I won’t turn him away unless you think I should?” 

“Non, he has come far. You are not his mother or father. You are someone safe, and safety is always important,” said Jean-Claude with a kiss to Harry’s nose.

“I’ve been up for teasing, petting, light kissing, and stuff at this point. Since he’s coming into his own, I wouldn’t want to outright reject him,” said Harry, and Edward nodded in understanding. “I’m really fine with doing anyone here. It’s our night. We know who we are and who we belong to. Let’s have fun. Anyone you’re not comfortable with, Micah?” 

There were a lot of guests not counting the four of them; Jason, Stephen, Gregory, Zane, Caleb, Nathaniel, Peter, Seth, Nicky, Crispin, Domino, Lisandro, Bobby Lee, Rafael, and Ares who was a tall, well oiled and muscular dominant werehyena. He had a long dark ponytail that trailed thinly down his back. He had a strong face, and very strong thighs Harry had noted when he walked. He was talking with Peter and Nathaniel. 

“No, Baby. Everyone here is family.” 

“I have one in particular,” said Jean-Claude. “Who is it you wish to see each of us owning? Or being owned by?” 

“Isn’t that a question from last night?” asked Micah. “On that questionnaire?” 

“Oui, that way we are not that surprised should it come up,” said Jean-Claude, smiling at Edward. 

“Nicky on Jean-Claude,” Harry grinned. 

“Oh? You are into that?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Well, yes, but he is yours.” 

“He is  _ ours _ . Anything mine is yours too,” said Harry folding his arms. “Honestly, everyone here should be owned, though I might be speaking with the ardeur, I admit to being kind of excited if Rafael joins in?” He averted his gaze causing all three to laugh at him. 

“You want the brother to fuck you? Incestuous,” Micah growled against him. “But hot.” 

“Us, we could man swap!” 

“Who says I’m not giving it?” Micah growled. He resisted yelping when Edward came down on his ass with a smack. 

“Rafael would fight you and win,” Jean-Claude teased and Micah’s face actually flushed a bit. 

“How do you know?” 

Edward smirked. “You’d let him.” 

Micah rolled his eyes. “Maybe. Just to keep the peace.” Harry reached over and squeezed his twitching cock making him groan. 

“Sure sure, Nimir-Raj.” 

Jean-Claude’s manipulation of the room was already having effects. It was slow and they were well contained because of what to come. Gregory and Stephen were lounged over Lisandro and Bobby Lee in very similar positions, on their bellies facing each other with their feet in the air just staring at one another as if they were communicating in the mind. Zane and Caleb had gone on each side of Nathaniel and Peter, and reclined with a few pets. Seth was sitting at Rafael’s feet and leaning back into him as the Rom ran a finger through his hair while talking to Bobby Lee. 

Harry took a seat between Edward and Jean-Claude with Micah on Jean-Claude’s end. They were sitting in the middle with everyone smiling or smirking around them. Yes, they were the highlight. It was all about them. Jean-Claude looked prim and perfect. Micah was trying to keep from being nervous. Edward was vaguely amused. Yeah, they were a foursome of interest. 

“You know when I was scheming with Draco and Asher, I had to ask myself, what is the point of this bachelor party when we can do all of this any time?” Jason asked coming onto the stage with a flourish twirl. 

“We do!” Zane yelled. “You keep missing it!” 

“I’ll have to fix that,” Jason laughed. “So, we’re going to have a party? And the only thing to make it different is to have some games. We’ll get to the bowls later. We know what that’s going to devolve into eventually. Let’s get the other more clean games out of the way. Well, I say clean, but we all know how that’s going to go.” He took four dry erase boards, and handed one to each of them. 

“What game is this?” asked Edward. 

“Yes, mon pomme, what do you have for us?” 

Jason grinned. “You're not newly weds yet, but we can still play the game. Our audience, that means all of you horny hot men - er Stephen you have to pull him out now?” 

Everyone laughed as they looked over to see Stephen rubbing Lisandro’s crotch and going for his zipper. 

“Sorry…” he squeaked, not looking sorry at all. “I’ll be good.” 

“For now,” said Jason. “Anyway, back to what I was saying before being rudely interrupted, you get to ask the questions, and let’s see how well they know each other. As an example let’s start with Jean-Claude. If he were human what would be his favorite food? You write it down.” 

Harry and Micah rolled their eyes as they quickly wrote it. Jean-claude was also writing. Edward scribbled in time. 

“Now, you can reveal one at a time! Lupa?” 

Harry revealed.  _ Blackberries and my cooking.  _ Micah answered  _ blackberries _ . Edward revealed.  _ Little Raven’s cooking and blackberries. _

“Jean-Claude?” 

“Well, it seems you do know that much about me,” he said turning it around. It said,  _ Mon Amour’s food and blackberries _ . 

“I was mostly right,” Micah pouted. 

“But you get the gist of it?” 

“As long as the questions aren’t all that boring,” Caleb teased. 

“But I am curious despite the lameness of the question! What are the others’ favorites?” Nathaniel asked with a smile. “Gardien, Nimir-Raj, and Nimir-Ra! What are your favorites?” 

“Who first?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“Gardien!” Everyone asked. Something so simple and innocent was now bringing a lot of questions. 

Edward scribbled his answer. Harry followed up. Micah grimaced a bit and Jean-Claude was humming thoughtfully as he wrote it out. 

Jason grinned. “Alright, let’s start first. Jean-Claude?” 

“Oh boy, well I just went with my favorite.” He turned it around. It said Mon Amour’s cooking. “It is delicious after all.” 

Edward smirked. Micah hesitated. “I went for the easy answer too cause you can’t tell with him.” He turned it around and it said pretty much what Jean-Claude’s said. 

“Lupa?” 

Harry turned it around for it to say Sausage Gravy and Biscuits. Edward cocked his head. “That is true Little Raven, but the others are more right.” He turned it around for it to say Little Raven’s cooking. 

“Cheap!” Harry teased. 

“Let’s just say for the record I would put it down too,” said Micah. 

“Either that or you’d put pork-chops with a peach glaze,” said Harry factually. 

Micah turned and stared at him. “Right… I never thought peach could be good on meat. But damn!” 

“And Lupa’s favorite food?” And now everyone stared, and then looked at Harry. 

“His own?” Micah tried, sounding a bit smaller than he intended. 

“I’ll take that one,” said Edward. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Safe.” 

“I know what it is,” said Rafael, smiling making all three men glare at him. 

“He eats a variety of things, so I am unsure of what has been pinned down as his favorite,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Before his beasts he had a preference for grilled chickens and white meat,” said Edward. “He also likes tomatoes, pickles, and cheeses. But, it has since changed, right Little Raven?” 

“He also loves cherries,” said Nicky. 

“He eats a lot of apples because Damian likes them,” said Seth. 

“Uhm, yeah they are my favorite. My own cooking  _ would _ get it, but I still remember the first favorite food I ever had. I was eleven. It was Treacle Tart,” he said turning the board around. 

“Is it that one stuff that is like pecan pie but a hundred times better?” Nathaniel asked wide-eyed. 

“Mhmm. But, I’m not picky-” Everyone laughed at him. “About  _ my _ food,” he amended. “I wouldn’t feed it to anyone if I couldn’t eat it.” 

Harry had a platter of sandwiches between all of them on a conjured stool so they could snack while writing. They’d need their energy. “Alright and with that out of the way! Let’s get to the real fun! Let’s start with the Rom of the Rodere, Rafael!” 

“Oh really? I’m not as inventive as some of these boys are,” said Rafael smirking as he flicked at Seth’s hair. “My question then. It’s about Harry.” Of course it would be. He knew Harry best. So he knew a lot of secrets that the men didn’t know. “I know a lot of secrets you may not know about him.” That had Harry’s core staring at him, and Caleb made a ooh sound. Harry bashfully ducked his head. “My question is, how many times has he masturbated?” 

“Ooh, that’s a good one, Rafael!” said Jason grinning. “Well, take it away. Does even Harry know this answer?” 

Harry kept his face blank as he scribbled something down. Micah was frowning slightly and scratching his head. Jean-Claude moved in an elegant fashion. Edward was already done. 

“Okay. Micah. You first.” 

Micah frowned and turned it over. “How am I supposed to know this? I didn’t know him for the first twenty-three years?” he pouted. He had put 200 times. Harry hid behind his board. 

“Edward?” 

“Stupid question, Rafael,” Edward growled. He turned it around to show that it was a big 0 shocking the crowd. 

Jean-Claude smirked and Micah scoffed. “Impossible!” He looked back at Harry really quick who was still staring at his board. “Baby?” 

“Jean-Claude?” asked Jason, and Jean-Claude turned it over. His also said zero. 

“No way!” gasped Caleb. 

“Harry - what’s the answer?” 

Harry bit down on his lip, and flipped it around. It said zero. 

“No, you can’t have - Baby what about that time when we couldn’t have sex?” Micah asked. “That’s what I was tallying up! It was months!” 

“I didn’t,” said Harry. 

“Not even as a teenager?” asked Seth wide-eyed. 

Harry shook his head. “No. I didn’t know I was able to do that.” 

Edward smirked. “Yeah, I figured that.”

“It takes mon Amour a while to understand that he had free will. I had suspected that with the way he was so wired up. Never released himself.” 

“I can’t believe that,” Peter gawked. 

Harry shrugged. 

“How did that come up?” Micah asked curiously, feeling a bit bad. “How could I have not known that?” 

Rafael smiled. “It was just a random conversation we had one afternoon. Just wondered if you all knew it. I’m impressed.” 

Micah sulked. “Not fair, that was a tricky one. I - you never really?” 

“No, Micah, I hadn’t.” 

“What did you do when we couldn’t touch each other?” 

“Powered through it? Raised a lot of dead?” 

“What about puberty?” 

“I ignored it.” 

“How?” asked Peter. 

“Just did.” He didn’t want to add that he had way too much on his plate to jacking off in a dorm room full of boys he didn’t have an attraction to. “Can we move on?” 

“Alright then, next person....” Hands shot up now. “Oh boy, do I dare? Zane, you’re up!” 

“This one is about Nimir-Raj. How old was he when he lost his virginity?” he asked, smirking. 

Harry was already writing, and so were the others as Micah wrote his answer down. All of them revealed 18, which Micah smirked and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“I have one for Gardien!” said Gregory waving his hand in the air. 

“Let’s hear it!” 

“What’s his favorite body part?” 

Harry laughed and everyone quickly wrote as Edward stared at them. “Really? Is that all you have, pet?” 

He smiled. “Just curious! You like a few things and hate everything else.” 

“He’s not wrong,” said Stephen. 

“Lupa your turn to start.” 

Harry turned it around as it said ass, in the American way. Micah and Jean-Claude’s mimicked, and Edward smirked. “Well, I guess there’s a point each.” He turned it over for it to say exactly that. 

More questions were getting fired now. All wanted to know what Jean-Claude’s favorite sex act happened to be. All of them guessed right with the two letter word US. Jean-Claude smiled and turned it around. It had all three of their names. 

Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude had more questions thrown at them, and then Peter leaned forward. “I have a two part question for you. If you never masturbated, how old were you when you came for the first time? And who was it that caused it?” 

“Ooh, good one for the young one!” 

“You’re all very interested in that aren’t you?” He laughed and quickly scribbled it down. 

Edward revealed that it was him and Harry was twenty-three. No one could believe it. Jean-Claude revealed the same, and Micah smiled. “I got that right, thankfully.” 

Jean-Claude and Micah messed up a couple of times with questions for Harry and Edward, but Harry and Edward got all of them right about Jean-Claude and Micah and each other. Everyone laughed when it was revealed that Edward’s favorite post-sex activity was cleaning his guns; all the men got it right.

As they took a few minutes break for drinks and snacks, Micah leaned around to Harry. “No masturbation? Ever?” 

“Never.” 

“I can’t believe it. Did you - not explode?” 

“A lot. Mostly in my sleep,” Harry answered. 

“I cannot believe I got the question of your favorite position wrong!” Jean-Claude huffed. He was the only man in the world who could do that elegantly. “I was sure it was all fours.” 

“That’s Edward’s, and I like them all, Jean. So it’s not a wrong answer,” Harry said. “Honestly, it depends on my moment, and I’m so wired right now I’d like to ride everything. But, I do like looking at you when we have sex. I like watching you as much as taking it.”

“Now I’m hornier,” muttered Micah as he slumped. Jean-Claude smiled and swooped around him with a kiss. 

“Poor thing.” 

People were kissing and petting each other, the ardeur still hazy and slow in the air. Edward smirked. “Am not impressed that you two thought I couldn’t shoot straight while fucking,” he said to Micah and Jean-Claude. 

“Do we apologize?” 

“I’ve seen him shoot straight or shoot straight and purposely miss,” said Harry grinning. “My first meeting of Bernardo. Pity he couldn’t be here.” 

“He’ll be in for the wedding, Little Raven,” said Edward with a nod. 

“I’m going for another sandwich,” Micah sulked, and Harry giggled as he flopped backwards against Jean-Claude. 

Once everyone had returned to their seating, Jason cheered. “Okay, let’s change this up. No need for a bore fest. We’ve learned that these men have a pretty good handle on each other. But we should learn what you think of each of them as individuals! You don’t have to use the boards as the answers might be too long. For example what’s the most you’ve fucked in a day?”

“All of us together?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“All of you.” 

“Five?” Harry tried. 

“About that, yes,” said Micah. Edward and Jean-Claude nodded to back it up. 

Some fun questions went around like who could cum the most, who had the best tasting cum, and who could last the longest before cumming. Then a couple of serious ones, one in particular from Seth. 

“How did you know that all four of you were right for each other?” he asked. 

All of them looked at him and at each other. “That’s going to take more room than this thing,” said Micah shaking the board. “We all fell for Harry, and we needed him.” 

“Our relationship evolved around him, and then spread out for each other,” said Jean-Claude with a smile. “A wonderful slow burn.”

Harry tried not to blush at this. Edward nodded. “Little Raven brought us together. I was not entirely sure if I could be in the picture for long. I figure Jean-Claude could take care of him when I could not. Then Micah showed up, and I could rest easier knowing he was protected. It all evolved from there.” 

Harry was surprised that Edward would be so candid. “I didn’t even know Edward was sexual at all until that bloody party.” 

“You’re stubborn,” Edward remarked. 

“He’s very stubborn.” 

“He can be obstinate, oui, but that is an endearing quality.” 

“You were my teacher. You never said or did anything to give me a hint!” 

Edward turned to look at him. “You’re kidding?” 

“It never occurred to me, Lover,” said Harry tilting his head. 

“I was waiting on this one here to do something,” said Edward, showing a touch of frustration. 

“I tried, mon Tueur d’Ombre. He didn’t bite,” Jean-Claude purred. 

“It was so easy with me,” said Micah. 

“We broke him in, that is why.” 

Harry rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. “It’s not your fault, well - it sort of is, but I just never saw myself like that until Jean-Claude tried flirting with me, and then I thought he was kidding.” 

“How is it you have such instincts about the world around you, and yet you have none on yourself?” Edward asked. 

Harry shrugged. “Figured, as long as I’m useful you won’t kill me or go away.” 

“Now that’s sad!” said Caleb. 

“You’d have really killed him if you thought he was useless?” asked Gregory.

“Maybe that was the general idea,” Edward admitted. “But it changed the moment I gave you a name, Little Raven. You should have known that.” 

“I think it amounts to the fact that you, mon Tueur d’Ombre, had to make the first move. You were the one he wanted even if he did not know it at the time. You were his most trusted person. As soon as you got closer, it was like he opened up to the possibilities.” 

“I didn’t know I was allowed,” said Harry. “I’d never had a relationship, so I was open to the idea so long as no one got hurt or mad. It was nice not being by myself.” Everyone awed at that. He shrugged. He warmed when Edward jerked him closer. 

“You are annoying with that trait of yours. It should get fucked out eventually.” 

“We can make that happen,” said several of them, causing Harry to pout at him. 

“Good. I think we can move on,” said Micah, smiling. “It really wasn’t that hard of a decision or a difficult one. It became more than a conscious decision.” 

“Oui.” 

“What frustrates you about each other?” asked Bobby Lee. 

Harry and Micah groaned at this, and Jean-Claude chuckled richly as Edward arched a brow. “You want us to go there?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Good question.” 

“I can imagine the answers.” 

“Oh boy,” Harry muttered. “I can never surprise Edward. It’s frustrating.” 

“That’s not true. You do surprise me, too much if I’m being honest.” 

“Not enough,” Harry scoffed. 

“You are a very unsurprisable person,” Micah agreed. 

“Mon Amour could do with being more selfish from time to time,” said Jean-Claude. “He spreads himself so thin it’s a wonder he isn't smaller.” Edward and Micah nodded causing Harry to sulk. 

“I can too be selfish.” Everyone laughed at him when he said that. “I can! Besides, Micah should speak up more, and Jean-Claude needs to be a little less perfect for all of us average citizens.” 

That drew attention away to laughter as Jean-Claude arched a brow. “My perfection annoys you?” 

“Only a little bit because we can’t exactly compete.” Harry kissed him on the nose. 

“You are being silly. I know I frustrate you,” he cooed with a stroke to his cheek. 

“You really don’t,” said Harry. “If I’m frustrated over something it’s not anything you or anyone does. It’s normally in a moment and then it’s gone.”

“Sounds about right,” Edward agreed.

“If an issue crops up we talk about it, and then the frustration goes away.” 

“What’s your favorite part of each other?” Caleb asked with a grin. 

It should have been a naughty question, Harry thought but then all three of his men pointed at Harry. “Heart.” 

“Each of us have parts we love about each other. It is too specific of a question, mon ami,” Jean-Claude cooed. “We are not all that interesting. I’d say we were quite boring at times.” 

Micah laughed. “Yeah, we can be.” 

“Except when you have fun,” said Crispin with a grin. 

“Naturally.” 

Domino looked curious. “If Harry had been a virgin before you all, what was he like before us?” 

“Red,” Micah grinned. 

“All the time,” Edward added. 

Harry spluttered. “Hey!” Everyone laughed. 

“Always embarrassed,” Zane teased. 

Nathaniel snickered. “Always blushing.” 

“We had to beg him to take a pomme,” said Jean-Claude. “He wouldn’t hear of it until he had a great mistake.” 

“Mistake?” Crispin asked. 

“Times two,” said Rafael. “Me and a client.” 

“It all worked out,” said Edward. “Even random he doesn’t go that random. His instincts chose well, and he was useful.” 

Harry scowled at them. 

“Jason was the one who became his temporary pomme before he started loosening up a bit more, and then he chose Wicked Truth all on his own. That was a big surprise from me,” said Jean-Claude. 

Jason beamed. “Aren’t I lucky?” Someone threw something at him. He ducked studiously. 

“Don’t throw food, Caleb!” 

“How did you know it wasn’t Zane?” 

“Zane doesn’t like tomatoes. He won’t even touch them.” 

“Fucking creepy with their seeds and gooey slime!” Zane shook his head wildly. 

“What’s the biggest goof you ever made fucking?” Stephen asked. 

“I got a charlie horse,” Micah grimaced. “Embarrassing!”

“Accidents always happen!” said Seth with a grin. 

“Oui. I have made plenty. Not recently though.” 

“I er - had some issues at first trying to deep-throat,” Harry laughed, embarrassed as everyone else followed suit. “Good thing I practiced on Micah who was good about it.” 

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s what I’m here for.” Micah reached around and stroked him. 

“I taught you well,” said Jean-Claude with a smile. 

“He is a good student,” Edward stated.

“I think we’ve all done that,” said Nathaniel. 

“Little Raven kicked me out of bed once.” 

“I did not! You fell out of bed, Lover.” 

“I would not have.” 

“How did you fall out of bed in such a big bed?” Zane asked.

“He took up too much room,” said Edward seriously. 

“How?” a lot of people asked. 

“He just did.” 

Micah and Jean-Claude burst into laughter as Harry stifled his snickers. “Your knee gave out, and you went tipping.” 

“I don’t remember it happening like that,” said Edward. 

A lot of mistakes had been made during sex. Some he was not about to mention there. It was all a part of the fun though, Harry thought they were funny as he smacked Edward with a kiss to the cheek. More crazy questions were shouted out, from positions and other activities. And finally, the questions came to a close. 

Everyone was dancing to music softly coming from the overhead speakers and playing around. Harry hopped up to get some cookies. All of his Pard members seemed to think it was radical that Harry had never masturbated, and offered to be the first to show him. As if he couldn’t figure out a simple task and why would he bother with so many options open to him now? 

Jean-Claude’s ardeur continued to tingle in the air, just enough to raise everyone’s energy up, up, up. Micah tried to sneak into the crystal bowls only for Jason to leap out of nowhere and tap his hand. 

“No!” 

“But-” 

“Nope. Shoo!” 

Edward and Jean-Claude were talking with Nicky and Rafael. 

Jean-Claude’s ardeur was really starting to get to some people. A lot of them were shifting about and moving, some were touching. Stephen and Gregory were grinding against Bobby Lee and Lisandro, and Zane and Caleb kept rubbing against Crispin and Domino who were petting them with a bit too much focus. Even Peter was kissing Nathaniel, and very publicly. Ares was teasing Seth making the younger man whimper. 

Harry watched Peter and Nathaniel for a moment, his voyeuristic intrigue soaring as he nibbled on a cookie. Peter was a charming sight, Harry had to admit, and then he shook his head of the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking that. He smiled when Jason pressed right up to his back. 

“Having fun, Lupa?” 

“Oh yes, you’re a brilliant host,” said Harry as Jason spun him around and kissed him. 

“Why thank you!” He roamed his hands up and down Harry’s back to his ass. “You look really good in silver.” 

“Mhmm. I clean up okay.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Did you not hear your men?” 

“I did, but it fell out the other ear.” 

“Need me to help find it?” 

Harry nudged him. “Ha-ha. You’ll be looking for a few centuries.” Jason nipped him on the ear making Harry shiver slightly. 

“Good, you’re ready for the event.” 

“Event?” 

“Mhmm. Big event,” said Jason spinning around, and clapping. “Okay everyone, are we ready for some real fun? You know, getting off your ass and really having fun?” Harry tried to duck away from the attention that Jason had. Micah pulled him down onto his knee so that they could all sit together. Edward and Jean-Claude on each side, and hands were already gliding across his smooth skin. 

“You are going to explain those crystal bowls, oui?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Indeed master, I am,” said Jason grinning and he went along and ripped the white tape that had been on each of them showing Harry, Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah’s names written in Draco’s perfect writing. “We’re going to play a game. You all got a questionnaire last night. Each of them were randomly thought up questions, no two questionnaires perfectly alike. Each bowl holds the results of the questionnaires and have various specific challenges for each of you to do. You can backout if you like, but it won’t be as much fun. We’ve also got one challenge for each of our bachelors from their lovers. Edward has set a challenge for Micah, Lupa, and Jean-Claude. Lupa has set a challenge for Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude, and so on. We will take turns drawing a task from each of these bowls. You will agree or decline to do a task.” 

“Mm, this should be interesting,” said Edward. “I knew it was something like this, but this is a bit more complex.” He looked at Harry. “What do you have planned?” 

“Oh nothing, Lover. I wouldn’t challenge you to do something you won’t do,” Harry kissed him. 

“Good.” 

“All are able to participate in these events. In fact, it is highly encouraged, shall we start? Who shall we start with?” 

“Edward,” said Harry, and everyone agreed. 

Edward stood. “Alright. I’ll do it.” 

“Is he armed?” asked Caleb dubiously. 

“What do you think?” 

“Dumb question!” 

Edward smirked. “I won’t shoot anyone. I’m in a mood.” Jason handed him a random capsule from the bowl. He opened it, and arched a brow. “ _ Show me how good you are as a Gardien, Lover. Use a blindfold and give them their tails back. _ Say what?” 

“Oh this should be interesting,” said Jean-Claude when Seth, Gregory, and Stephen all stepped forward, and made a little show of circling Edward with beautiful smiles. All blondes, all beautiful, all slick and lovely. They moved slowly like a carousel, and one by one they began to remove their clothes. 

“Very nice, Baby,” Micah said squeezing Harry’s side. 

“It is creative if this is going where I think this is going,” said Jean-Claude shifting closer. “Can you do it, mon Tueur d’Ombre?” 

“Hm, tricky because I know Jaguar and Leopard tails are very similar, and then you have body structures that are identical. I assume there will be shuffling involved.” 

“Maybe,” said Jason. “But this is all you get to see of them, for now. You are going to be blindfolded. Can I?” 

Edward looked back at Harry who beamed at him. “Good one, Little Raven.”

All three of the boys bent over to touch their toes, and then they stood back up and spun around at the same time moving their athletic bodies and drawing the eyes on them. 

“Go on, Jason, blind me.” 

Jason grinned. “Aren’t I lucky?” He came around Edward and used a black blindfold on him. Once it was in place Gregory, Stephen, and Seth all changed places, their cocks were already almost fully hard as they wiggled for the crowd, and then they stretched over three tables with their perfect asses in the air in offering, their legs slightly parted. 

Harry noticed Peter was shuddering because Nathaniel was sitting on his lap, very discreetly rocking his hips as the teen ran palms up and down his outer thighs. Caleb and Zane were watching and drawing breaths from where they were curled, Caleb had stretched over Nicky and was rubbing his cock through his pants. But, his eyes kept getting drawn back to Peter. He waved it away into caring and curiosity. He looked away before Peter could meet his gaze. Sheesh. He wasn’t seventeen even if he did look it. 

Harry waved his hand causing a tingle of magic in the air and all three boys gasped at the same time when he lubricated them. 

“I know what that was,” said Edward when Jason handed him three tails with thick plugs on the end. One was fluffy and brown with white markings, the other two were very similar long and winding thin tails. The only difference was Gregory’s coat had almost a dark purple hue to it. “This one isn’t fair, they’re similar.” 

“There  _ is _ a difference, Lover,” Harry promised. Gregory’s was a few inches shorter than the other, thanks to Gabriel. So he had shortened the tail on the leopard one. Of course they were not real tails. Harry wasn’t Gabriel. 

“Okay then, challenge accepted.” He began to move without prompt, and they all watched as he managed to get himself behind the first, which happened to be Stephen. 

“Can you hold these?” 

Jason took them from Edward’s hand so that he had both free. He touched Stephen’s ass, and smirked as he cracked down on it making the boy wiggle but not yelp. “Hm…” Edward stroked up and down Stephen’s ass. He fisted it, and then slapped him again, sliding his fingers up and down the soaked entrance. Stephen shivered, and spread his legs further as Edward trailed down. He smirked as he slid back up, and inserted his own finger making Stephen hum out. 

“Mmm.” He smacked Stephen’s ass when he slipped another in, and started to fuck him with his fingers. All eyes were intently watching the escapade as Stephen clamped down on his mouth to keep from moaning, unable to control himself. Edward ran up his back, and fisted his hair. 

“I need noise,” Edward growled, and everyone snickered. 

“You’re going to have to work for it,” Micah teased. 

“You could always fuck them,” Harry said. “I’ve never known someone not to make noise when you do that.” 

“Good idea,” said Edward as he pulled himself out. “I know it’s one of the twins.” He tugged Stephen’s hair up as he pulled out his cock from his drawstring pants. Stephen’s mouth opened, but he said nothing. 

“Can I lube you?” Jason asked. 

“Yes.” 

Jason smirked as he met Harry and the men’s eyes, and they nodded at him. Jason stepped up and knelt down and began to suck him real good. Edward’s teeth started to grit as Jason took all of him and lathered his cock up rather nicely. He pulled back as Edward’s cock became full sized. He squeezed Stephen’s ass and then one finger rubbed against the hole before he slid in without a warning or going slow. 

Stephen cried out at the sudden penetration, the slickness of the cock moved deep inside of him. Stephen rolled his hips as Edward gripped his hair and fucked him hard. A lot of breaths were drawn, hands were moving toward partners and even themselves. A few were just staring as Edward fucked Stephen who kept trying to muffle his moans but failed. Gregory and Seth watched Stephen take it hard, and just before streams of cum could flood out onto the floor and table, Edward pulled back and out with a slick plop. 

“Tails.” Jason dangled them in front of him. One hand fingering Stephen gaping hole, he reached up and felt around the fluffy one. He snatched it out of Jason’s hand who grinned as he pulled his fingers out and inserted the butt plug and pushed into it causing Stephen to call out. 

“How did you know?” asked Caleb. 

“I’ve never fucked Stephen,” he said, cracking down on Stephen’s ass. “Until now. Close, but not quite.” 

Stephen giggled. “That was fun… felt so good!” he whined as his ass dripped and gaped open around the plug to the pleasure of everyone watching. 

Harry’s skin buzzed, and it didn’t help that Micah was sucking on his neck, and Jean-Claude was squeezing Micah as he watched the scene intently. Edward placed himself back into his pants, not caring that it dripped. 

He managed to find Seth after a bit of a walk and a movement, Jason following at his heels. He ran his palms up and down the tanned jaguar’s back and right to his ass. He spun his fingers inside the heated entrance making him gasp out, but not moan. 

He pulled his cock out after a good two fingers making Seth’s hips roll against him. “Better double check I have it right.” Seth’s hips were grasped and Edward pushed inside of him. Edward got a few good hard thrusts sending Seth spasming in the back. 

“Tails…” Edward hissed through his breaths. He took them, and growled. “Difference?” 

“Mhmm,” It was all Harry said. 

Edward took a feel of them from top to bottom, and Harry was not surprised when he found the right one, and he shoved it right into Seth who moaned. “Better be right.” 

He moved along both boys, smacking Stephen as he passed, and he got to Gregory who he traced up and down, and didn’t bother to speak as he took hold of Gregory’s head pulling him back and sliding his palm down the boy’s front and squeezing. “I know who you are,” Edward said, smirking. 

“Am I not going to get fucked?” Gregory teased. 

“You’re not supposed to talk,” Jason chided. 

“Too late,” said Edward, forcing himself right into Gregory making the boy sing out. “Good boy.” He fucked Gregory much more vigorously, but Harry noted it wasn’t as hard as he fucked Harry, Micah, and Jean-Claude. He noticed the differences, the boy needed attention, and Harry liked watching. Jean-Claude was teasing him now as Micah loosened his ties on his leather pants and rubbed across the leather. No imagination to the fact that nothing was there. Jean-Claude had become full of their blood before arriving, and so he was very much alive and heated. 

Nathaniel and Peter had devolved into a makeout session that was being observed by Ares who had his arm around Nathaniel. 

Edward spent time with Gregory before finally pulling out, and pushing the final tail in. He slapped him. “I’m sure I got it right. Gregory’s tail is a bit shorter.” 

“Ding-ding-ding! I say Lupa cheated,” Jason grumbled. 

“He’d have gotten it,” said Harry. “Just wanted to make sure he knew I made it fair.” 

Edward pulled off the blindfold and stared at all three boys. “Nice. You should stay like that.” 

“Whatever you say, Gardien,” said Gregory grinning. 

“Can we move?” 

“Yes,” said Jason as they pulled themselves from the table. “You’re not done, say thanks to the others for letting their fiancee fuck you.” 

Harry slid off Micah who scooted out from under him with a smirk. Stephen went to Jean-Claude who took him by the hands. “Very beautiful, mon loup. Climb aboard.” Stephen was flushed to Jean-Claude as they kissed deliciously. 

Gregory was pulled by Micah, and Seth smiled shyly as he bent down to Harry and began to kiss him. Harry hummed and pushed into the kiss, swirling their tongues around as Seth straddled him. With their tails attached they made a good show for the audience, but Harry didn’t care about them so suddenly. 

Harry took Seth’s swollen cock in both hands and stroked him hard as Seth whined against him. Stephen was devoured by Jean-Claude, and Gregory had settled on top of Micah who kept pushing the tail deeper inside of him. 

“Now, you can get your seats.” 

All three of them pouted. 

“We can’t finish?” asked Gregory. 

“Night is young,” said Jason. “Chop, chop!” 

All three pouted as they slid off, and instead of just going to sit alone, Stephen sat on Bobby Lee who groaned, and grabbed his hips. Gregory took Lisandro with a wiggle, and Seth was invited to sit on Rafael’s lap, and be petted.

Between forty-eight hours of no sex, and the ardeur playing in the air, Harry was about at his limit, and looking at Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude, he was not the only one. He had a feeling that the night had only begun. 

Yeah. 

“Now that was a good warm up! Are we ready for the next?” A lot of shouts and hoots and hollers. 

“We want more!”

“I think mon Chaton should be next,” said Jean-Claude with an elegant smile. 

Micah looked at Jean-Claude and the others dubiously. “Why not, Baby? I know you all want to see him more than me!” 

“We want to see you all!” Caleb grinned. 

“His control lacks on some things,” said Edward. 

“Hey! It doesn’t lack.” Harry pouted as he stroked the cock that Edward didn’t bother to put back in his pants. He ran his finger across the tip before sucking on the finger, enjoying the drying flavor of Seth, Stephen, and Gregory.

“You have a habit of forgetting about fun and games and just bulldozing right to the end,” Edward pointed out as he kissed Harry hard. “Alpha.” 

Micah rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He kissed each of them as he stood and walked over to the crystal bowls with his name on it. He reached in and withdrew one of the capsules. He eyed Harry, Jean-Claude, and Edward before cracking it open and pulling out the slip.

_ “A pallet so refined, men are like fine wine. To be drunk and never left behind. Who are they?”  _ Micah paused and looked over. “Jean-Claude, I know this is your writing.” 

“Whatever do you mean, mon Chaton?” 

“Ooh, does that mean what I think it is?” Harry cooed. 

“What is this exactly?” Micah asked. 

“Do we have any willing volunteers to offer your personal flavor to the great Leopard King?” Jason asked. 

Micah’s face went completely stoic when men were already on their feet after a moment. Harry was surprised when Peter was a part of it. It was Peter, Nathaniel, Domino, Crispin, Lisandro, Ares, Rafael, and Stephen. “And this means exactly what?” he asked nervously. 

“I see,” said Edward smirking. 

“Oh this is going to be interesting,” said Harry. 

Jason reached for some shot glasses. eight of them. He handed them off. “I’m sure Nathaniel can show you the way.” All of them disappeared, and Micah whirled around. 

“What are they doing?” he asked, glaring at Jean-Claude who only smiled in response. 

“You will be taste testing each of the glasses that are provided, and you have to identify who it is you are drinking,” said Jason with a grin and held out the blindfold. 

“Blindfold?” Micah asked. 

“Just until they return.” said Jason. 

“You know this is more Baby’s thing.” 

“It would be way too easy for him,” said Jean-Claude with a wave of his hand. 

Harry grinned. “You think so?” he asked as Micah made a whimpering noise that didn’t go unheard by the group who were laughing at him. 

Edward smirked. “Now things are getting entertaining.” 

Between the ardeur and the mini-fuck show that Edward and the boys had given them, it didn’t take long. Jason tied the blindfold around Micah’s head and sat him down between Harry and Jean-claude, and placed a table in front of him. 

“I don’t know how good I’m going to be at this, I’ve only tasted a few,” Micah admitted. 

“That’s the beauty of it. Can you identify them, mon Chaton?” 

“Can you?” 

“Oui.” 

“I bet Baby couldn’t do this. No way.” 

“I would be careful saying those words, Alpha. He might challenge you.” 

Harry kissed Micah on the cheek and flicked his tongue along his ear. “Enjoy.” 

Micah was dutifully nervous. “I should have known Jean-Claude would do this.” 

“There, there, I have full confidence in you, mon Chaton.” He stroked Micah who sulked. 

“Gregory go get them, don’t let them carry their own,” said Jason after a moment. 

Gregory was on his feet, cute little tail swinging as he headed for one of the private show rooms. Everyone watched him. All the men came back out one by one with varying degrees of smirks, and Gregory followed behind. Harry reached up and untied the blindfold as Gregory sat the tray down. Four of them had been filled to the top with cum and a bit of a smear here and there. The other four glasses were missing.

Micah laughed. “Okay, can I start? How many tries do I get?” 

“Just one.” 

“It should only take one, mon Chaton,” said Jean-Claude. 

“For you and Baby maybe,” Micah sulked and he reached for the first. “Who were they again? Can they at least stand up?” 

“Is your memory that bad, Alpha?” 

“Right now? Yes!” All of them stood, and Micah took a drink of the first. He licked his lips. “Hm, I think this is Stephen,” he said, smirking. He placed it down, and that was when Harry tapped his shoulder. Micah turned and Harry kissed him, flicking his tongue into the man’s mouth and licking the cum from his lover’s mouth. He smelled of cum and salt. Very delicious. He could feel Edward in his palm, the head was swelling again, and he massaged as he did it. Jean-Claude was interested as he watched them. 

“Are you testing my results?” Micah panted through the kiss. His eyes sparkling. 

“He’s smustling in,” Edward taunted. 

“No one is going to mind!” said Jason grinning. “Just don’t give him hints.” 

Harry smiled and folded his lips. “No hints. Carry on.” 

“It won’t be revealed until the end. So keep going,” said Jason grinning. 

Micah scoffed. “What? Really? Now I’m going to second guess myself.” He reached for the second, smelled it. Even smelled the glass, and then sipped it. Harry was petting Edward’s cock with a couple of fingers across the head. Micah tasted the flavor, and screwed up his pretty face. “I think that’s Rafael… I think. It’s been a while.” He placed one down. “Could also be Lisandro. I’ll come back.” He took the next, and did the same thing he did to the previous. “Nathaniel.” He placed it down, and went for the last one. He tasted it, and cleared his throat. “Huh, interesting. They all taste the same after a while. I only get a chance at the smell of the glass, but Gregory is muddling it,” he grumbled as everyone laughed at him. “But, I think this is Domino.” He pointed. 

“Are those your final answers?” Jason asked. 

“What about the one you thought was Rafael or Lisandro?” Harry asked sweetly. 

Micah glared at him. “I get no hint? None?” 

“Nope,” said Jason. 

Micah took it and sipped it again. “Rafael,” he said finally. “Final answer.” Harry took it for himself, and took a sip. It had been a while, but he was sure this wasn’t Rafael. He said nothing as he placed it back down. It was very white and thick as Harry’s finger went into it. 

“Really? You’re just showing off,” Micah scowled. 

“Not. Just curious.” 

“Well? What are the answers? Now I’m curious!” said Micah. 

“That is not mine,” said Rafael. 

“I knew it,” said Harry, running his fingers through it. 

“You got mine right,” said Stephen with a smile. 

“No surprise. I’ve tasted you on Baby a few times,” said Micah smirking. 

“You got mine wrong,” said Domino smirking. 

“I did?” 

“It was mine,” said Crispin. 

“Cheaters!” Micah scowled. 

“We figured you’d be smelling the glasses,” said Nathaniel sweetly. “We all took turns holding each of them.” 

“Asses!” Micah pouted with a cross of his arms. “Okay, so Lisandro?” 

Lisandro shook his head. “No, sorry that wasn’t me. Rafael held it for a moment.” 

“What? Really?” Micah looked at everyone curiously. “Ares?” 

Harry was still running his finger through it. He brought his finger up covered in cum from the glass and eyed each of them. He saw Peter staring at him. Oh… Harry nudged Edward discreetly. He could feel the actual surprise, the amusement. Harry took his finger and sucked the cum off as he stared at Peter who averted his gaze. 

“Nah. I just like watching,” said Ares.

“It was me,” said Peter smirking. 

Micah gasped. “Really? That was you?” 

“Are you that surprised?” Nathaniel grinned.

“Should I not have?” asked Peter slightly worried. 

“No, it’s fine. No way would we have invited you and then said you couldn’t participate. Just shocked,” said Micah grinning. 

“He’s impressed,” said Edward smirking. 

“Yeah, I kind of am. And I sucked at that.” 

Harry took Peter’s half full shot glass in his hand, and he looked at Jean-Claude once and at Edward who nodded at him. Harry necked Peter’s back allowing it to pass his lips and some of the salty taste began to slide down his throat. “Good going. You outsmarted my Leopard King.” He enjoyed the bright flush that spread, everyone laughed and cheered. And then Jean-Claude took hold of his cheeks, turned Harry, and then kissed him to share. 

“Absolutely lovely. I’ll know what you taste like forever now, mon cherie,” he purred as he licked his lips. Yeah, that really set Peter on edge. “Pleasant.” 

Edward examined Micah’s mouth. “Ever have so much cum from other sources?” 

“No,” Micah laughed. 

“Let’s take a break, I’m sure Micah needs some water after that, and then we can come back for some more real fun!” said Jason. 

“He’s so bold now,” Micah breathed as Edward passed him some ice water that he drank dutifully down. 

Semen was a thicker substance than one would expect. It had a grit to it with a texture. “He’s here to have fun,” said Harry, taking a last lick around the inside of the glass before placing it back onto the table. 

By now everyone was getting a little frisky. Some were about to lose themselves as they grinded against their temporary partners. Harry was all warm and fluffy as he sagged back aware of his hand still stroking Edward’s cock. 

“Can you contain yourself, Little Raven?” Edward asked. 

“Mostly,” Harry breathed. “My control is pretty impressive I’d say.” 

“Oui, it is most impressive,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I need to fuck and be fucked by something,” Micah groaned. “Damn, we went forty-eight hours.” 

“And with a lot of visuals,” said Edward. 

“Looks like Jean is next,” said Harry. 

“Who me?” Jean-Claude purred innocently. 

“Yes you.” 

“Whatever have you chosen for me?” Jean-Claude wondered. 

“Looks like you’ll have to find out,” said Micah. “Although if this keeps on, I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.” 

“Edward can be.” 

“Why me?” 

“You’re Gardien,” Harry grinned. 

“I suppose that is true,” said Edward as Harry curled against him, and continued to stroke at his cock. “Did you enjoy drinking the kid?” 

“It’s got a certain deviance to it,” Harry snickered. “I didn’t mind it,” he confessed. 

“He liked it more than he wished he had,” Micah accused leaning around them. 

“Shut up,” Harry squeezed Edward’s cock, and he swallowed thickly when Edward hissed at him. His cheeks were warming, and he knew he was on the verge of blushing. 

“Looks like the night is going to be a long one.” 

“I say we forget about me, push straight through to mon Amour, and we start some real fun,” said Jean-Claude stroking Micah from his face down his body. “I have done everything, even if it isn’t in game form.” 

“I guess my ruler contest isn’t going to get chosen,” Harry pouted at Micah. 

Micah grinned and pushed into Harry’s cheek with his nose. “Awe, I’m sorry Harry, we can do that soon though. We don’t need a party to do that after all.” 

“Looks like all the inhibitions are lowering,” said Edward, and Harry moaned when the man pulled his head back and he was drunk as Jean-Claude and Micah melted together. 


	7. Cream

It was almost midnight, the music was getting heavier and so was the atmosphere. No one had to drink alcohol to become high. Everyone was buzzing. Harry could feel their shifter energies, lust, and desires all fighting for dominance in the room. All Harry could think of to describe the atmosphere was eager. 

Harry, Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude revolved around the room to try and clear their minds, but being drawn into various spheres was trying on their hormones and patience. Nathaniel, Stephen, Gregory, Seth, and Caleb were all in lap-dance mode. Stephen had his cute ass right up into the face of Lisandro and Bobby Lee, his fluffy tail being shaken as the wererats bit or nibbled him. Bobby Lee pulled him down and ground his swollen dick up against Stephen’s ass. Zane was spread out on one of the loveseats watching Caleb suck Ares nipples, his cock was at full staff in his hand. 

Micah was making out with Domino on the couch, Seth was full on sucking Crispin’s exposed cock between the weretiger’s knees. 

Jean-Claude came down beside Edward who had Gregory grinding on his lap, his pretty blue eyes were full of unrepentant desires as he rolled his hips. 

And Harry’s eyes wandered back over to Nathaniel and Peter, the boys of the hour, and he watched shamelessly as Nathaniel gave Peter a full body rolling lap-dance. It was a lovely view, and Peter’s face was flushed and hot. Nathaniel would tease Peter by rolling off and sliding over Ares who growled out and manhandled him like some bad client with a dash of Caleb on the side.

Jason had come out of his hosting gig, drawn by sex and desires. He found himself stuck between Nicky and Rafael, and whatever they were whispering to Jason had him blood red in the face as he stroked both men on the outside of their sweats. 

Harry stretched out on loveseat like a cat to watch everyone a bit apart from it so that he could see all.  _ All of them were about to sink into the land of no return it seemed _ , he thought amused. His eyes could only dart in so many directions, and the ardeur was beginning to set a pace. 

He shivered when familiar fingers fisted his hair, and he titled his chin to see Edward hovering over him. “Why are you alone?” 

“You’re supposed to be having fun.” 

“I am, but so are you.” 

“I am.” 

“Not my version of fun. You’re not allowed to be out of the activities, Little Raven.” His tongue dived into Harry’s mouth making him shudder from head to toe. 

“You’re going to make Gregory sulk.” 

“He can sulk. I’m yours after all,” Edward growled, and Harry bit down on the man’s lower lip. 

Harry panted and the rest of his body burned. He was having trouble keeping his mind in tact when he was feeling everyone in the room. All the rampant lust and desires flowing together combined with the shifter energy. 

He didn’t even yelp when Edward pulled him up and hoisted him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Harry just let him as the arousal continued to sink into his stomach before spreading through all parts of him. 

“Is Baby being bad again?” Micah teased. 

“Something like that. I’d like to push through my challenge and change it up a bit. You see here, we have a lot of pretty cocksuckers, and we all know Little Raven is one of them.” Harry flushed when everyone made noise.

“He is certainly grown in leaps and bounds, I have nothing more to teach him,” said Jean-Claude. 

“You are joining too. Give me two chairs, Host.” 

“ _ Cumming _ right up,” Jason purred as Harry looked around to see the pretty man’s face covered with cum from Nicky and Rafael. Lucky boy. 

“Get your cocks good and hard men because these two are going to suck you down,” said Edward plopping Harry onto a chair as Jean-Claude nestled beside him with a prim and proper smile. Not a hair out of place. “Anyone believe they can beat these two?” 

“No way,” said Nathaniel grinning. 

“We’ve tried,” said Gregory and Stephen sheepishly. 

“Can’t come close,” said Seth shaking his head prettily. 

“Let’s see how much they can take. I want them covered,” said Edward stepping back. “Let’s see how pretty we can make them.” 

“What do we do about this, mon Amour?” asked Jean-Claude. “All the debauchery.” 

“Suck and enjoy?” Harry tried when Bobby Lee stepped up to Harry and Ares was right in front of Jean-Claude, their cocks swollen, thick, long, and ready. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

Micah and Edward came down on either side to watch. Harry swallowed Bobby Lee deliciously, and moved at a pace without stopping. He took every inch, drawing it out, and taking more. He squeezed and sucked making the enforcer moan as the men around them watched. Jean-Claude was in perfect coordination beside him. Both of them sucked and worked the men until splashes of hot cum poured out of them. Harry could hear moaning and more sucking in the background.

His mouth was full of cum as Bobby Lee pulled out with a shuddering shake. Jean-Claude took him by the chin and they tongue fucked each other as they swapped tastes. One after another, Harry and Jean-Claude swallowed and sucked, their mouths were fucked and their bodies pulsed with a heat that was overwhelming. At one point, Harry and Jean-Claude had been taken to a table. Harry thought it was Domino who lifted him. He was laid down flat on his back next to Jean-Claude, heads facing in opposite directions, as the next delicious cock found its way deep into his throat. 

A pair of hands ran down his chest, sliding up the mesh and running the length of his stomach. Another pair of hands ran down his legs on the other side. Harry reached out to the one touching him, and moaned when he felt Nicky. His knees were parted on either side for him by two strong hands, and fingers began to tease him as Domino pulled his silver shorts off. One finger sliding deep inside of his soaking body. Harry rocked as he tongued Domino’s dick while everyone watched and gravitated closer. 

He was face fucked into delirium, and then Domino’s first wave of orgasms hit and his cum splattered into Harry’s mouth. Harry licked at the head before he was grabbed and spun around. Harry squealed when Domino push inside, and began to fuck him vigorously. Harry threw his head back with a moan as another cock smacked his face. He widened his mouth and curled around it. He wasn’t about to lose himself and not give his best after all. He sucked as Domino fucked him, his body humming and arching as he writhed in time to the tiger’s thrusts; all the while sucking the cock offered for every spill of intense heat that poured through him. He used his hands to squeeze the firm balls. At one point he wasn’t too sure who he was sucking down. Everyone was cumming and switching. Normal size and cut. A few less veins. Smooth. A lot of breaths were drawn. A lot of movement was happening, and the ardeur washed through the room in waves. Harry’s was coming out to meet Jean-Claude’s as he raised his head off the table. 

“Mon Amour lives to break them.” 

Domino cried out as he spilled a second time inside of Harry. 

“Out of him now, Domino. You can have more later,” taunted Micah. 

“Spread him open,” Edward said somewhere to the left. Rafael seized his knee and he was pulled up as Edward came around and a finger pressed into him causing some of Domino’s cum to pour out of him. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Bobby Lee grunted. “I ain’t seen nothing as hot as this… fuck…” 

Jean-Claude was making over Crispin, thoroughly using the weretiger’s athletic body. He used his own to control the playing field while everyone decided to control Harry. It was a perfect match. 

Harry was still sucking the same cock and the cum that poured out was thick and gobbed. Harry swooshed it around his lips with his tongue, and then he ran his tongue down to the man’s balls. “Greetings, Lisandro,” Harry purred when he met the man’s pretty exotic face. “Can I have a kiss?” Lisandro dipped down, and their tongues met in a glorious suck. 

Lisandro pulled up and his slippery mouth was replaced by another cock, this one big and long. A lovely erection that could be on the cover of a magazine as Lisandro settled in him. His thrusts were wild and long, sending Harry’s pleasure intensifying, his own small orgasms coming out as he rolled his hips for more, and he loved the sounds he sent Lisandro on. He’d seen the man many a time fucking around the house with different submissives when he wasn’t on duty. But he’d never tried it until now. 

Fun. 

He sucked Bobby Lee harder and deeper. At one point he tried to gag himself as Lisandro fucked him silly before releasing him and making his body crave more. Harry continued his ministrations on the nice offered cock aware of the sharp intake of breaths drawn, the oohing from the crowd. He squeezed the balls. “Second time, Bobby Lee. You should fuck me with this lovely piece, add to Domino and Lisandro.” 

“My pleasure, Hellcat.” A wet kiss from the enforcer came down on his mouth, and he sucked readily before he was flipped over onto his stomach. He could hear moans in the background, someone was really fucking or near it. He wished he could see, but he didn’t have time as an extra large cock entered his mouth and hit the back of his throat just as Bobby Lee’s hard cock pushed deep and up inside of him. 

“ _ Uhhh! _ Yes… more!” Harry squealed around the extra large cock, the bulging muscles and the way their hips moved had him more energetic.  _ Fuck, Bobby Lee was good _ . He was smooth and knew how to go deep and hit all Harry’s bells. Harry rocked backwards. He could not stay still as he sucked on Nicky. His hips moving and bouncing to the cocks offered to him. Hands were caressing him, big thick fingers teasing his throat, and going down his sweaty back as he was twisted by Bobby Lee and nailed repeatedly. 

Someone was holding his calf, pulling it wide as Bobby Lee drilled him while his throat was engaged. He rocked and mimicked, the slide of their sweat and being on the table making it a good surface to move on. Cocks were smacking into him, someone teased his own cock, and then their mouths wrapped around him sucking it down leaving Harry whining on the dick in his throat. Jean-Claude had pulled himself from the table, done with the game and wanting to devour everyone as overloaded as he was. He had rivets of white cum in his hair, he was naked, and had arched himself into Stephen who was now on the table where Jean-Claude had been. 

Zane got onto the table near Harry’s head, he was watching them and jacking his cock off. Harry turned and gave it a swirling kiss and a loving lick before going back to Nicky as Edward reached around to squeeze Zane; making him spray his cum all over Harry’s face and hair. Bobby Lee let out a tight hiss and moan before he bucked right up into Harry and lost himself, buried deep. 

“Goddamn, fucking hot!” He bit down on Harry’s knee who raised it up and curled around his neck. “Lovely thighs, Hellcat.” He slid his mouth down Harry’s skin and sucked at his thighs. Harry moaned as he watched the man who bit and pulled at his skin. He sucked around Harry’s swelling balls. He ran up Harry’s coated stomach, and their mouths joined together. 

“Hnnn!” Harry shuddered as he orgasmed across himself and Bobby Lee. His hips were rocking even without a cock in him. He and his ardeur wanted more. He was past the point of real control. 

“Nicky-” Harry gurgled when Bobby Lee pulled away leaving him empty of cock and exposed. He could see Micah riding Domino on the couch nearby, and then there was Peter who folded over Nathaniel fucking him furiously, his virginity completely gone and quite happily so. Nathaniel’s legs suspended around him. Ares was behind Peter, yanking his hair and watching as he fisted Nathaniel’s cock hard. He finally raised his eyes to his Rex. “Gonna fuck me? Table gonna break…” he slurred deliriously. His body lurched as Nicky took hold of him, and impaled him. “Ahhhh!” He saw spots over his eyes, and the sex bled as he was pinned down by the next hand and cock that was shoved right into his mouth. 

A fuck fest continued around the room, no-holds-barred as Edward, who had been nearby with Gregory on his knees sucking him, lifted the pretty blond and flopped him onto his stomach across Harry, and then spread him wide to fuck inside of him. Harry stroked Gregory’s face and hair as the boy cried out as the table rocked. His tongue sliding out and teasing Harry’s nipples and then lapping at all the cum. Edward reached up and ran down Harry’s chest, their eyes meeting for the fiery visual as his cock was squeezed and teased. 

For a moment his mouth was alone, and he could enjoy the fucking and riding of Nicky pounding away as Edward kept his focus on Harry while fucking Gregory. So many different flavors down his throat. More men were cumming on him rather than in him now. It was hard to see anyone behind Nicky at all, and so he didn’t see the changes in positions and partners. He did catch Rafael and Jean-Claude engaged. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more fucking. Seth was on his back, Bobby Lee was continuing his thrusts deep inside. Jason was between Domino and Micah who had decided to make the host their own, tag-teaming him. Stephen was lifted by Crispin, and taken to a nearby surface. 

Harry moaned as he was pulled up by Nicky to wrap around his neck. Gregory slid off him as Harry wrapped his legs around Nicky’s body and rode him as their mouths warred with each other. 

“Hi,” Harry panted. 

“Such a hungry Kitten,” Nicky groaned. 

“And you’re not? I see the marks on you. Who bit you?” Harry asked, licking his neck. 

“Wolf twin.” 

“Good, thank you for taking care of my boys,” Harry whispered, rolling his hips in perfect time and he kissed Nicky. 

“All for you.”

“And you.” 

“Yes, I’m not used to getting what I want.” 

“Get used to it. You’re mine now,” said Harry grinning. 

Edward left Gregory’s shaking body as Nicky finished inside of Harry, and pulled away to take a break. Edward ran his fingers around Harry’s heaving body. “Spread them.” 

Harry spread his legs in the air, and Edward fingered him. “Not bad, but it always tries to shrink I see. I have plans for all four of us, but first - let’s finish playing. Who is on your mind?” Someone brought him ice water, which he quickly downed. Even he needed a break from the orgy, and let himself cool down. He didn’t want to be numb after all. Gregory was backwards riding Nicky at his own tempo.

Harry’s body shuddered. He saw Peter and Nathaniel seemed to have finished, probably a quick fuck. No doubt Peter lost it early, but Nathaniel probably expected it because he was being spooned by Ares. 

Harry was pulled up to sit on the table. His feet dangled as he took a good look around the room, the cum was pouring out of his ass and smearing. “Everyone is ours.” 

“Yes,” Edward said, and followed Harry’s eyes. “Naughty.” 

“I’m not doing anything,” Harry pouted. “I’m not thinking anything. Just happy he looks happy.” 

“You can’t fool me.” 

“Maybe just a little. There is a deviant in me,” said Harry tilting his head as a cold cloth was brought to them by Lisandro who was taking a break. 

He thanked the man with a kiss as Edward took it to wash his face. “Who do you like?”

“It’s not about me.” 

“It is, all of us. Who would you thoroughly thrash, Edward? You and Nicky tag-teaming someone not me or Micah would be lovely. Bobby Lee was a good fuck,” He confessed. “Shit.” Bobby Lee was sucking down some ice water, and popping a finger sandwich into his mouth. Everyone was naked and wandering around. Everyone’s cock stiff and hard. No one was left out tonight. 

Edward smirked. “Yes, I saw that. He’s got skills, but then most country men do.” 

“What are you guys doing over here?” Peter asked. He was shirtless, but he had pulled his drawstring pants back on. His cock was half hard. Harry noted that he was kind of a big boy based on the way the fabric clung to his cock. 

“Observing,” said Edward. “Watching is just as much fun as doing, kid.” 

“I’ve noticed,” said Peter. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

“Yes,” he said slightly sheepish. “I came too quick.” 

“You can cum again,” said Harry leaning forward. He reached over and withdrew Peter from his pants. Peter shot a look at Edward in surprise as Harry started rubbing the teen back to a full throbbing erection. Harry watched fascinated as Peter moaned quietly with every inch he grew, and it was impressive. 

Edward smirked. “Fun, Little Raven?” 

“Oh yes.” 

Peter cleared his throat and dropped his arms as he turned closer to Harry, making it easier for Harry to reach. “What about you? You’re covered in cum. Aren’t you tired?” 

“Me? Do I get tired Edward?” 

“Nah. You just get more fiery.” 

“I was taking a break for a minute. I don’t want to go numb. I like feeling every inch,” he said, smirking. 

“Little Raven is special,” he reached back and pulled Harry’s hair. “Open your mouth.” Harry opened it and stuck out his tongue. “And look at him. He snaps back. He had Nick.” Peter almost protested when Harry’s hand left his stiffened cock. Harry leaned back and brought his legs up to show himself. 

Peter swallowed, and reached a finger out to rub at the hole dripping in cum. “He had Nicky?” Peter repeated, sliding a finger into Harry who shivered at the feel. Peter’s eyes roved over him as cum pushed out around the finger. 

“I wish I could see, it’s hard to see.” Harry pouted trying to strain to look at himself. 

Edward smirked and nodded at Harry as he pulled Peter close and hissed. “You can have him if you like.” 

Peter grinned shamelessly as he continued to tease Harry’s entrance. “How are we so hard still?” he asked as Harry began to rock on his finger. Peter slipped another in, watching as both easily disappeared into Harry’s ass.

“Combination of adrenaline and the ardeur,” said Harry. “I don’t need the ardeur to be on. I don’t need it. You probably don’t either at your age.” Harry folded his legs together and he shifted on the table as Peter withdrew. “Shall I try your cum again? And this time from the source?” 

“Please,” said Peter with a grunt. Harry slid off, right onto his knees in one fluid motion, and he began slowly. Kissing and sucking the head into his mouth like a piece of candy. Peter whimpered quietly as Harry opened wide and swallowed all the way down to the very end until his nose buried into the teen’s pubic curls. Peter’s hand buried into his hair and held him down. Harry cupped his balls, and squeezed. “Ngh!” 

Harry worked the impressive cock, worked it deep into the back of his throat. He serviced Peter’s cock making streams of premature cum flow into his mouth. 

“Ah God! Fuck…” Nathaniel came up behind Peter and formed his chest to the boy’s back and began to kiss his neck causing him to lean back heavily. 

“I do wish I had your talent, Nimir-Ra,” he purred, roving his hand down Peter’s hard stomach. “I can never go all the way. Just don’t have the gene,” he sucked at Peter’s lips. He turned and slid onto the table on his stomach to watch. He smirked when Edward’s hand cracked down on him. Nathaniel wiggled his ass, and Edward pulled him right onto his slick dick for a good ride. 

Harry pulled up on Peter’s cock, his mouth full of him. He swallowed making Peter shudder. “I’m going to mimic Nathaniel and watch. Not my fault what goes in me when I do.” He turned and did exactly that making Peter’s eyes narrow as he shared a cum filled kiss with Nathaniel as Edward pounded into him. 

A tentative hand caressed his ass, running up and down the smooth expanse of his balls and cock with a hungry sort of aggression.

Peter pressed the thick head of his erection to Harry’s entrance. Harry was right, he was ready to go again quickly. When he pushed inside he did so without stopping as he dug into Harry’s hips desperately pulling him down. It was a deep hard slide all the way to the top. Harry moaned as he dropped his head at Peter’s movements. While new and erratic, they were filled with a hunger. He pulled the ardeur around him, and tasted Peter’s desires as his cock and hips gained a good pace that had Harry rocking back. He wanted to be owned as much as he wanted to own. He wanted to be consumed, and not just sex. He wanted to be consumed and live again. He wanted fire in his veins, and he dug for that fire desperately inside Harry until he was moving on with abandon. Harry screamed out, and he looked behind him as Micah stepped up behind Peter nibbled his ear. 

“Liking Baby’s ass, Peter,” said Micah caressing his hips. 

“Fuck yes…! It’s so hot in there… God” 

“You want-?” Micah rolled his hips into Peter who groaned as he leaned forward pressing his front to Harry’s back. 

“Please!” 

Peter’s nails dug into Harry when Micah worked the teen open and slid slowly inside as he spread his legs. Micah began to control the motion, fucking Peter who pumped into Harry. 

Harry’s mouth opened as he lost all sense of the moment and what was around him until fingers raised his head and he was given Jean-Claude’s cock that he lovingly devoured into the back of his throat. Harry could taste other men on Jean-Claude, which meant he had missed watching the vampire fucking others.

Peter filled him as his own orgasms released harder and more pronounced. He was bouncing back against Peter as Micah and he fought for control. Peter was pulled back by Micah as every nerve inside of them was assaulted. 

When Peter had enough, Micah and Harry guided him to lay down with the shaking Nathaniel, and the two curled into each other as Harry kissed them both. 

They weren’t done yet, Harry noted as his men seemed to silently communicate and then Edward lifted him like a bride. 

“You ready, Little Raven?” 

“For what, Lover?” he shuddered. 

“Everything,” Edward lifted him up. Harry swooped around his legs, and kissed him as he was taken over. So much cum was pouring out of Harry, and draining onto Edward. He was still so swollen, his body begging for more.

Just Harry, Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude. Kisses and hums were passed. Harry crawled on top of Jean-Claude as Micah settled beside them, and Edward dived deep inside as Harry’s mouth came down on Jean-Claude’s in a slick hunger inducing fury. 

“Release it, mon Amour, release it all, and let it go,” he whispered. “Let it all out.” 

“All of it?” 

_ “All of it. _ ” Harry reached deep inside to that ravenous hot beast that was sipping and sucking at the air current of lust. He released it causing pleasurable screams and cries as the motions took him away. All he knew was the heat and slickness of the bodies, the hot orgasms that swam, and the switching. Micah dragging him from Jean-Claude by his hair, his body transforming into his beast as Harry let it all go. Edward and Jean-Claude mixing together. Jean-Claude slid beneath Harry kissing and working his way down to Harry’s throbbing cock and swallowing it. It was through the ardeur that he saw with so many eyes. It was like the ardeur was reaching out and kissing everyone, drinking their desires. 

All of them wanted to drown, and so Harry drowned them as he rode Micah hard. He reached back and gripped the man’s fur as he rolled his ass and hips with every engorged slide of the creature cock with nubs that sent pleasurable sparks through his system. He demanded more as his body moved. Micah snarled, bit down on Harry’s shoulder and obliged. Jean-Claude continued to feed on Harry’s cock from beneath him as Edward drilled deep inside him. Harry folded himself down on top of the lovely chest and licked the juicy cock as he watched Edward take Jean-Claude over and over again. All the fun and games in the world couldn’t control this crowd. He waited until the perfect moment to do what he had planned to do. He brought up his magic and kissed Edward. He then pushed every ounce of his own pleasure onto them. All of them cried out when they felt exactly what he was feeling plus their own pleasure until they came so hard that all of them went into another place entirely.


	8. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return to normal Porn with Plot programing. 
> 
> French sentence credit and kudos to Eredhael. Thank you for your help! Translations at the end.

The ardeur had a distinct habit of draining everyone of all their lust and desires, feeding and nourishing Harry and Jean-Claude, and in return it would grant an insurmountable amount of power. All of the shifters who had attended the bachelor party were suddenly stronger, better, and they were faster. Edward, who’d been under it before, gained a ton of excess energy that made him itching to hunt. He said that his sight was better and his reflexes were more perfect than normal. 

Peter had so much energy that he couldn’t sit still and kept wanting to do something. He even went out to play with Teddy because he was so amped up. Everyone received something from their night of fun. A benefit that they all shared backed by a comfort level. Peter had even started mimicking the wereleopards by kissing Micah and Harry in greeting. Given what they had done at the Bachelor Party and the fact that Peter didn’t push for anything further, no one saw any reason to stop this. Also, it seemed that Peter and Nathaniel were now official. It was adorable, and Nathaniel looked like he was floating from whatever it was that had transpired between them. Something more than sex because you know, Peter was still learning. 

Now that the party was out of the way, and everyone had recovered, Jean-Claude had taken to video conferencing the Master of Las Vegas every day to finalize preparations for the wedding. All had wanted to marry the first of December, but Harry and Edward thought it was best to wait until near Christmas when Peter and Teddy had their breaks. A lot of French had become quite common in the household, and it wasn’t always directed at Max. The most common one recently was Jean-Claude contemplating death on the Masters coming to the wedding. He was often heard muttering, "Ces Maîtres vont être ma mort si mon Tueur d'Ombre ne s'en occupe pas en premier. C'est peut être une bonne chose qu'il ne participe jamais à ces réunions."

After the first few times it was uttered, Teddy had wandered in and asked Harry if Edward was really going to be sent out to kill his friends Traveler and Lorcan, and the other Masters. Both boys had been taking French in school as their second language and were much more advanced than Harry. It helped that both Jean-Claude and Asher were willing to help the boys with pronunciation and grammar when asked. Edward and Micah both revealed that they had taken Spanish in school, but barely used it once they left high school; which left Harry as the only one in the immediate family not to have a second language. Unless you counted parseltongue. 

With the latest round of French expletives, Harry poked his head around the door of the living room. Micah had connected the computer with the large TV with a camera mounted in front of Jean-Claude in order for the video conference calls to occur. Peter had become the technology wiz in the house and was always up to date on the recent trends. When Jean-Claude had expressed interest in another way of holding these conference calls, Peter jumped in and created a skype account for the house. He had originally wanted to make an account for everyone only for Edward and Harry to veto the idea. So he made one for the house as a whole and one for Micah specifically for Coalition business purposes. Once theirs was set up, and everyone taught how to use it, Jean-Claude immediately encouraged other Masters of the City to get their own. Now, discussion and negotiations for the wedding were done by video; and Jean-Claude was getting a larger reputation for being a ‘modern’ vampire Master.

Staying out of view of the camera that was focused on Jean-Claude, Harry looked at who was on the screen. Tonight’s call seemed to include Max in Las Vegas, Samuel in Cape Cod, Augustine in Chicago, Lorcan in New Orleans, Yen in San Francisco, Astaire in Hollywood, a African woman with long cornrows, and a tan Hispanic woman with straight dark brown hair. All of the Masters of the City that had accepted the invitations from Jean-Claude; well all accept the Traveler who only Harry, Max, and Jean-Claude knew was coming. Max had to know as the Master of the hosting city, he hadn’t been happy to have the Councilman at first but they had all insisted. Harry was also certain that if reporters knew that Astaire, the Master of Hollywood, really was Fred Astaire and not just someone who looked like him by family resemblance they would be tripping over themselves in shock. 

“I don’t care how you try to rebrand them, Augustine I am not allowing your mob into my city for the wedding.” Max sounded exasperated at this point. “There will be plenty of security between the Tigers, FBI connections Jean-Claude has secured, and the MACUSA the Governor has promised. No Master of the City will need to provide their own guards. This point was covered in the initial negotiations.”

“Really Augustine, must you always push the issue? We all know you’re a former gangster. Give it a rest already.”

“Adelaida, let the boys have their little cock fights. It’s their way of trying to feel important.” The woman with cornrows said to her fellow female Master. She was dressed in a purple dress that worked beautifully with her skin tone. “Besides, Augustine is just seeing how far he can push on the negotiations even though we have all already agreed on terms. This call, after all, was supposed to be discussing guidelines around wedding gifts.”

“Pourquoi je m'embête parfois?” Jean-Claude muttered. “Mirembe, how I have missed your contributions the last few calls, mon cheri.” Jean-Claude chuckled. “We are very pleased you have accepted the invitation to come, even if last minute.”

“Of course Jean-Claude. I couldn’t leave Adelaida on her own with you all. Lord knows what you would all get up to if left alone too long.” The women chuckled as if sharing a joke. 

Jean-Claude looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt.” Harry whispered, shaking his head. Jean-Claude smiled and beconned him closer. 

“Is that Emerald I hear? Do come say hello.” 

“Hello Masters Yen, Astaire, Lorcan, Max, Augustine, and Samuel. It is great to see you all again. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Harry smiled as Jean-Claude pulled him onto the couch next to him. Harry curled his feet up as he leaned against his sweetie. 

“Lovely to see your face again. How is Yang?” 

“Happy,” Harry answered. “She has settled into the house quite well. Everyone loves her.”

“Mon Amour, let me introduce you to Mistress Adelaida, Master of the City of Miami covering all of southern Florida, and Mistress Mirembe, Master of the City of Jackson in Mississippi.” Jean-Claude introduced Harry to the women. “Please meet my Human Servant, Harry Potter-Black. One of the three men I will be marrying soon and one of the old blood.”

“Mistresses Adelaida and Mirembe, it is a pleasure to meet you. We look forward to your attendance at our wedding celebrations. It will be brilliant to meet more powerful women in this country.” 

“Señior Harry, thank you for the invitation.” The tan woman with dark brown hair spoke up. Harry wasn’t certain of her accent but being from Miami he would guess her to have originated in Latin America, as her coloring suggested. She was wearing a white suit and was comfortably leaned back against the seat she was on. 

“Guidelines for wedding gifts?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

“Jean-Claude has clearly stated that no humans, weres, or vampires would be accepted as gifts.” Lorcan smiled. “Nor any new animals for your house.”

“Yes, I think a snake, two kneazles, a fox, and giant spiders are quite enough for the house. Not to mention the pack of wolves raised at our Lunapar that certain children we shall not name keep trying to smuggle home.” Harry shrugged. Never mind that Teddy managed to get all the way to the house before he lost control of the silencer on one of the newest puppies. Edward almost let them keep it if only because he thought Teddy was slick and sly. Harry put his foot down on that one. He’d used Harry’s invisibility cloak.  _ Inventive _ . “Any more animals and the people would be overrun!” All the masters on the screen chuckled. 

“What about statues?” Mirembe asked.

“Depending on the size and subject…” Harry hedged looking at Jean-Claude. 

“Don’t worry so much, I won’t be doing anything over the top, but something nice as a decoration. Tasteful.” Mirembe reassured them. “I’m thinking something similar that the Nimir-Raj had commissioned in my city would do nicely. Yes, yes I think so.”

“Jean-Claude does most of the decorating so I’m afraid I’d have to leave that to him. I should really go make sure no one started raiding the dessert I’ve started. Pardon my leaving everyone, I look forward to seeing you at the wedding.” Harry quickly bowed out of the conversation before he could be trapped in such a discussion. He’d be fine if no one showed up with a gift at all; much less to deal with when returning home. 

oOo

It was almost dawn, and Harry had only just gotten home from his nightly raisings of the dead. He had four of them that night, and he saw no need to go straight to bed considering in exactly one hour Peter and Teddy would be barrelling down the steps hungry and ready for school. Instead, he took his time in the shower as everyone slept on, and wiggled into thin black shorts and one of Edward’s t-shirts. He plucked at it as he tip-toed out of the room, and made his way downstairs to start breakfast. He set the homemade biscuits on a rise in the warmed oven, and began to prepare the coffee that everyone took turns emptying on a regular basis. 

Harry started bobbing his head to that one funny song that Zane had put on his iPod. He scowled at the thought. “Stupid song,” he muttered pulling out the ham and cheese for omelettes. 

“Morning, Parrain!” Teddy hollered with cheer. 

“Morning, Teddy Bear. Did you sleep well?” 

“ _ Uh huh _ ! I’m really hungry now,” he said running around and taking the glass of orange juice. Harry kissed him on the nose. “Ooh, ham and cheese omelettes! Yum!” 

“Just for you guys,” said Harry smirking. “Biscuits and sausage for the lazy asses who refuse to get up. Omelettes are too complicated to make individually. Everyone likes something else. Good thing you and Peter are ham and cheese boys. Makes things easy.” 

Teddy giggled as he went over to his usual spot and plopped down. Harry always added tomatoes to his own. He set his magic to the chopping when he heard Peter coming down the stairs. 

He pushed through the kitchen as Harry turned with a smile. “Good morning, Peter.” 

“Morning, Big Brother!” Teddy beamed. “We have omelettes today, and all the lazy asses can stay asleep.” 

Harry laughed. “I shouldn’t have said that,” he said, placing the orange juice down. 

“Morning,” said Peter, kissing Harry softly while giving him a hug. Harry stroked through the boy’s chestnut brown hair, and rubbed his shoulders before heading back to the stove. “What’s this about lazy asses?” he asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

Teddy giggled. “That’s what Parrain said.” 

“I was joking,” said Harry. “I can’t make omelettes for the whole house. I mean, I could, but the ingredient list would be ridiculous. Tomatoes anyone?” He asked, taking a diced one for himself. 

Peter declined, but Teddy was all for it. Harry slid them their omelettes as he sat his own down. He was quite a master at making three burners go. He had fresh hot biscuits and sat out the cherry and blackberry preserves. 

“I’ve got that group project for school that we’re meeting to do tonight.” Peter said as a reminder to the two. “We’re all coming here to make use of the library to complete it.”

“Just call when you leave school and that will ensure everyone is dressed when you come.” Harry said as he took a bite of his omelet. “Nevermind the snarky arse portrait. Just throw a dart at him.” 

Peter snorted into his juice. Teddy pouted. “But Severus is nice!” 

“To you, maybe,” Harry grumbled. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into that. He’ll probably sleep through it or pretend to. Least I avoided the puppy incident.” 

Peter smirked into his drink as Teddy stuck out his tongue. “He was cute.” 

“If we brought everything cute home all the time we wouldn’t have a house.” 

“Is Cocoa considered cute?” Peter asked dubiously. 

“I think she is!” said Teddy. 

Harry shrugged. “Eye of the beholder.” 

“How did you get her anyway?” Peter asked. “I mean, she grows 30 feet long!” 

She only did that when she was out of the house and slithering through the woods. Edward approved because to him she was an added defense system around the property. No one would want to try and break through if they came across a snake that could even devour a master vampire in one fell swoop. 

Harry smiled. “It was around the time that everything was new, and I hadn’t even met Micah officially. Jean-Claude didn’t want me to be in the middle of some of his politics because they can get pretty nasty, and I was still kind of innocent to him.” He told Peter about the snake show, and how the snake was being charmed by Mr. Oliver who so happened to be one million years old. 

Peter had dropped his fork. “A million?”

“Yep. Luckily, I had a few options available to me. Being able to speak snake helps, and I guess I have the blood of the original master which allowed me to get control of it. My world is considered old blood. There are studies that Draco’s been looking into, that every human being who started out long long ago all had magic in them.” 

“How did it dwindle?” 

“He said something about environmental changes, breeding and genetic anomalies from the atmospheric changes, and whatnot. You’d have to ask him. I almost fell asleep when he was explaining it.” 

Peter smirked. “You sound like me in Calculus class.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t the best student. I can do practical all day, but if you give me a book and a homework assignment I’m going to procrastinate. Hermione always got furious because I’d soar through the practical, but bomb the theory.” 

“Ted says that means you’re kinesthetic, right?” 

“Probably. If Edward said it, he’s probably correct.” He checked the clock. “Ooh, bus! Go wash your hands and brush your teeth.” 

“Yup!” Teddy took his plate to the sink, and rushed out of the room leaving Harry to finish his food. 

Peter finished his breakfast. “Sorry I was embarrassed of you, Harry.” And Harry was surprised to hear that he meant it. 

Harry shrugged. “I’m embarrassed of myself half the time.” Peter raised his head at this. “Come on, I’m around cops a lot. Giant, burly, and mostly a lot older cops. I have to stand there yay high and tell them how to do their job when it comes to preternatural. It doesn’t go over well at times. Also, you’ve noticed the ardeur and the way it works. I draw men to me, sometimes men who are not agreeable to other men. I don’t mean to, but it happens.” 

“You draw only men? Jean-Claude can draw both?” 

“Mhmm, I don’t know why, but I’m kind of glad of it. Makes my life a bit easier.” 

“You didn’t have the ardeur when we met right?” 

“No. I might have had a slither of something. But that might have been the combination of me, Jean, Micah, and Edward combining together. It’s a head rush.” 

“I’d say.” Peter was thoughtful. “I’m actually kind of surprised that you let me join in the other night.” 

Harry arched a brow. “You’re old enough to make those decisions on your own. So long as you knew what you were getting into.” He leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek. “You’re not a child anymore, Peter. I think you’ve grown well, and you and Nathaniel are bloody adorable.” 

Peter scowled. “I’m not adorable.” 

“Liar.” 

Peter smiled. “Can I-?” 

“Can you what?” 

“Kiss you again?” he asked quietly, fearing that Teddy would come back in on them. 

Harry smiled back. “Yes you can. If I hadn’t wanted it. I would not have invited it, Peter. I’d never do something like that to you,” He kissed Peter again lightly and drew back as he heard Teddy return.

Harry stood to walk him out. Harry stroked the back of Peter’s neck as he passed making the teen shiver. Teddy slipped on his coat and buttoned it as Harry opened the door and shivered at the blast of cold air. He charmed some shoes onto his feet as the two took out.

“Big Brother has been a lot sweeter these days,” said Teddy, smiling. 

Harry wanted to say that getting laid could do that to a person, but he resisted. “Nathaniel probably helps there.” 

Teddy giggled. “I think they’re cute together! Nathaniel needs someone to love him, and so does Big Brother.” 

“I think we do a good job loving everyone,” said Harry hugging him as the bus came around the bend. 

“Yep, and I’ll love everyone forever. Kisses?” Harry bent down and kissed him sweetly. “Love you, Parrain!” 

“Love you too. Have fun.” 

Harry rubbed his arms as he waited for Teddy to get on the bus full of kids before turning and running back to the house. “Brrr!” He kicked off his shoes, and rubbed down his legs. He was surprised to find breakfast had been cleaned up. “What time should we expect you?” 

“Five? I think?” Peter said thoughtfully. “I’m picking Nathaniel up. It’s his day to teach dance classes.” 

“Okay, I’ll take the enchantment down so that people can see the house, and make sure no one is doing something they shouldn’t. I‘m going to get myself warm.” He kissed Peter on the cheek, and the two separated as he left the house and Harry scaled the steps. 

He snuggled down between Edward and Micah. Edward drew the covers over him. “You’re freezing,” Edward murmured. 

“Mhmm, so cold.” 

Micah, in response, formed up to his back. Jean-Claude was already out for the day. “Better?” 

“Much. Make sure everyone is clothed today if I’m not awake,” he mumbled, already drifting away. “Peter has a project. Friends coming over.” 

“Gotcha,” said Micah, kissing his ear. 

oOo

Peter hadn’t been too sure what to call the guys he hung out with until Harry made mentions that they were his friends. He wasn’t sure even now if that was the correct term. But he supposed for simplicity sake that’s what they’d be called. Mostly Kyle and Drew. A few others hung around their circle or ate with them for lunch, but Kyle and Drew were the ones he talked to most. Ted had taught him the importance of blending in, and being the new kid loner was a sure way of being noticed and stared at. 

His mother would not have approved of either of them. Kyle was nineteen and a smoker. He’d failed a few classes and was popular with the boys and the girls. He didn’t care what he fucked so long as he could fuck it. Drew was a little less fortunate, but the girls called him a cream puff. He was on the short side, stalky, and had a round baby face. Kyle looked like he should be in college by now. 

They decided on lunch around the corner at a nearby cafe. It was too bad Peter couldn’t stand coffee because the smell was nice. They had good sandwiches and it was easy to get back without the traffic overwhelming them. 

There were two other guys that would be joining them for the group project. It was a five person assignment and each would be breaking off into groups to complete it. It was due the day before Peter would leave for the wedding, and it would be a big chunk of their grade. It was for history. Each group had a country and then they had to do five cities, towns, hamlets or what have you for that country, and present a large piece in front of class. 

Peter hated that part. He hated that he had to stand up there and speak. It pissed him off and made him uncomfortable. Kyle and Drew were natural clowns, and then there was Jake and Tommy. Peter had his doubts that the two would pull their weight. Kyle, for all his bad boy image tried to pull his weight even if he wasn’t very smart. 

“I have to make a stop after school, so Jake you and Tommy can follow us,” said Peter when Nathaniel sent him a reminder. 

“Sure.” 

“You know, come to think of it I’ve never seen your house dude,” said Kyle. “You come over all the time, but we’ve never been there.” 

“It’s a big house,” said Peter. He’d been leery about inviting others over, not quite sure how the rest of the household would take to it, and then there was the random nakedness that occurred. “A lot of people come and go. You can’t exactly party without everyone knowing about it.” 

Kyle laughed. “Guess so.” 

“You must be rich to have a library in your house,” said Drew.

“Me? Nah, I’m a freeloader,” said Peter smirking slightly as they laughed. Although, that wasn’t entirely true. He had been doing low-key bounties for close to a year now. Ted had been testing him on his tracking and information gathering, and if it was successful he got all the money from the bounty. He got half if Ted had to step in and take lead. 

“So, are we going to see that hot boy guardian of yours again?” 

Peter scowled at Kyle. Ever since Harry showed up at school, the teen was always teasing him about him. Peter didn’t like that if only on Harry’s behalf. Harry was more than that. Yes, he was beautiful. But, he didn’t like the disrespect. 

“I can’t believe he’s your guardian.” 

“He’s my dad’s fiance.” One of them, but he wasn’t sure if they’d understand the concept of four being in a relationship. So in an effort to save himself some air, he didn’t bother mentioning it. “He’s just on all the legal stuff, and he’s not a boy. He’s at least ten years older than me. Just looks good for his age.” He also didn’t think it was wise to mention that he sometimes did more than just kiss Harry too these days. Peter always felt safe with him, and he liked that feeling just as much as he liked the control and sexual pleasure from BDSM. 

“Sorry dude, but I can’t help but think that he has to be fuckable,” Kyle teased. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, and Peter resisted smirking. Fuckable? Oh hell yeah. His body was still having aftershocks after that bachelor party. Not only had he lost his virginity to Nathaniel and Ares at the same time, but… yeah. If Peter kept thinking about it, he was going to get another hard-on. As if he couldn’t get anymore hard-ons. 

“Be better if he were a girl,” said Jake shaking his head. “Any hot chicks at your place?” 

Peter blinked. “No.” He’d been very careful with how he talked about girls and guys. He’d wanted to keep it low-key, but he wasn’t about to insult Nathaniel or Harry that way. It was the one piece of advice that he took to heart when he talked to Ted.  _ ‘It don’t matter what you feel. You jump into something like Nathaniel, be prepared to take the consequences. You defend him, no matter what. You treat him right even if you’re not sure how. You just do it.’  _ Best advice ever. “Not really. I mean, I guess a couple pass through but I don’t really notice.” How did Peter notice them when the whole house was beautiful men? 

He had come to learn that he didn’t mind it if men manhandled him, Ares on top of him had been fucking hot, and then there was Micah. Peter could do that all day. He was comfortable in their presence. Comfortable with men, and they were just flatout hot. He liked looking at girls, but he didn’t want to engage. He’d tried a couple of times only to nearly blow it. To be honest, thinking about girls in that way always had a habit of bringing out a dark and violent side. One he tried to hide and keep quiet about. 

Nathaniel was by far the most beautiful. He’d never seen a guy look like him, and at the same time he was also tooth achingly sweet. Peter liked him right off the bat, and then there was Harry. It was no wonder Ted was happy as he was. Oh and Micah, Stephen, Gregory, Caleb, and even Zane. No one could forget Jean-Claude who always made you do a double take. All of them had an otherworldly sort of presence about them. All of them were graceful because of the weres in them. Peter had learned that what Harry said on weres was on point. 

It was after three when class let out for the day. Nathaniel would also be finishing up dance classes shortly, and he and his friends met outside in the student parking lot. 

On his seventeen birthday, Ted had taken him to pick out a new car. Personally, he wanted a Mustang or a Camero, those things were awesome, but Ted had told him that first cars tended to get beat up. He challenged Peter that if he graduated with good grades, and went to college then maybe he would think about it for his second car; once he had more than enough experience under his belt. It also meant not wrecking the first car; which wouldn’t be too hard because he knew Harry had snuck out to add some charms to it, despite Ted telling Harry not to do it because Peter had to learn. Peter was sure that Ted knew Harry did it anyway and pretended he didn’t. His car would never drive itself like Harry’s, but it also wouldn’t flip over into a ditch anytime soon.  _ Win-win _ . 

His Jeep Liberty was no pushover. It was black with a light tint to the windows. It blended in well, and it still had that new car smell mixed with Nathaniel’s soft scented cologne. It could also hold a lot of weapons in the back, and so to Ted it was practical and to Peter it was cool enough.

As everyone piled in, Kyle teased Peter that the only reason he asked Tommy and Jake to ride in another car was because Jake had a bad case of body odor. Peter didn’t correct him as Drew slipped into the back. 

“Man, I love your car. Mom’s is an old Honda that is starting to make a rattling sound. She says I need a job if I want a new car,” said Drew with a huff. 

Kyle smirked. “It’s why I bought a scooter. Cheap and easy.”

Ted would not have approved of that. Not enough protection in his opinion, and Peter actually agreed with him. Kyle manned the radio. 

“So, what is this stop you gotta make?” 

“Boyfriend,” said Peter, and smirked when both guys squawked. 

“What? You have a boyfriend?” Drew leaned around the seat to look at him. 

“Since when?” Kyle choked. “You like guys?” 

“I like both, but uh - for a bit,” he hedged. “Need to pick him up.” 

“Dude, you can’t just say it like that and not explain yourself!” Kyle spluttered. 

“What’s there to explain? I got a boyfriend. You have a lot of them. I didn’t think it would matter.” 

“But to come out like that with it!” 

“How old is he?” 

“Twenty-two,” said Peter. “It’s a recent thing.” 

“Does this have anything to do with that bachelor party you mentioned?” 

“Maybe,” said Peter, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“It couldn’t have been that good a party if you didn’t talk about it. Plus, you’re seventeen.” 

“It was at a strip-club,” Peter reminded. “And maybe it was just so good that there are no words to give you.” 

That had Kyle and Drew laughing and denying it possible. “Did you get a stripper or two?” 

“Most of the men there are or were strippers,” said Peter. 

“No way, sounds too fucking good to be true. Ya gotta be lying,” said Kyle. 

“If you say so,” Peter only smirked. 

“Dude, I think he’s serious,” said Drew. 

“No way! I don’t believe it.”

“Whatever,” Peter smirked, and then turned the radio up. It didn’t take much longer to make his way to Jason’s dance studio where Nathaniel was working. As he pulled up to the front and parked he noticed a group of people exiting. Tommy’s car pulled in next to his. The class just finished. “We just need to wait a few minutes for everyone to finish leaving.”

“Your boyfriend one of the students or something?” Kyle asked.

“He’s one of the teachers.” Peter answered, watching the front doors. He could see Nathaniel on the other side of the glass in conversation with a few students. He knew Nathaniel knew they were there. Benefits of dating a were was he rarely had to call him when picking him up. The leopard could smell him arrive. Peter let out a quick laugh as he watched Jason smoothly distract the students, allowing Nathaniel to slip out the doors and come over to the car. He rolled down his window as Nathaniel drew near. No surprise, he saw Kyle staring at Nathaniel. Even in the cold, Nathaniel was wearing a pair of gray snug fitting jogging shorts, thin jogging socks, and sneakers. His shirt was a loose tank that showed perfect flawless skin, and of course the hair and eyes always drew attention. 

“Hey.” Nathaniel smiled, leaning in the window to give Peter a kiss. “Need me to sit in back?”

“Just for today.” Peter whispered. 

“Of course. Hello fellas. I’m Nathaniel.” The leopard greeted the two as he slipped in behind Peter’s seat. Once he was in, Peter backed out and turned to take Nathaniel home, driving slow enough for Tommy not to get lost following him.

“Hi! I’m Drew, that’s Kyle.” Peter could see Drew sticking his hand out to shake Nathaniel’s. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I work up quite a sweat teaching. Peter will have me home before I get too cold. Speaking of home, did Harry need help today?” Nathaniel asked as he took a brush from his bag and started redoing his braid.

“He didn’t mention it. Probably went to bed after seeing Teddy and I off this morning. I hope he remembered to tell the others about people coming over.” Peter stated.

“Want me to call ahead for you?”

“Probably wouldn’t hurt. You know how he can be after working all night.”

With the last of his braid tied off, Nathaniel put the brush back and pulled out his phone. It didn’t take long for it to be answered. “Hi Gardien, just picked up by Peter and wanted to remind everyone his classmates are stopping by to work on a project this afternoon…Yup...Should I come over to cook? … Okay, Peter will drop me home first then.” Nathaniel hung up. “Everything’s set, Harry got up an hour ago and has things ready. Apparently he is in the process of kicking Zane and Caleb out of the living room.” 

“Not surprising. Although considering the rules at your house you’d think they’d just stay there.”

“Rules?” Kyle asked. He and Drew had been looking back and forth between the two of them while they talked. 

“They’re rather avid fuck buddies.” Peter deadpanned while Nathaniel let out a series of chuckles. No way was Peter telling his friends that clothing tended to be optional for many that were in his house day in and day out. 

“Gardien also let me know that he’s stopping by the Laughing Corpse. So he’ll be home a bit later.” 

“What for? It’s so early.” 

“Apparently, Jean-Claude has had some issues lately with some of the former Church members. He’s come in three times muttering in creative French,” said Nathaniel. 

Peter might not be in the middle of everything going on, but he was aware of the headache that the members of the Church were giving everyone. Ted had shot two of them in the ass already with silver shot. It seemed they were all a bit overwhelmed by Harry and Jean-Claude’s sexual attraction and often went too far. 

Peter turned down the road for Nathaniel’s street, and then turned into the gravel lane. It wasn’t as long as his, but there was a nice cusp of trees hiding the well maintained Victorian house. Nathaniel brushed a hand along Peter’s neck as he slipped out, and they might have spent an extra long time kissing causing things to stir up. 

“Have fun.” 

“You too,” said Peter. 

“Hopefully Violet gets back with my car.” 

“It’s not an issue.” And really it wasn’t. If only to keep his car smelling nice. Nathaniel beamed at him and then jogged up to the house. 

Kyle let out a whistle. “No way. You and him?” 

“I like girls, but he’s… hot.” 

“Shut up,” Peter scowled. “Nathaniel is more than that. Better than that. He’s not an object. Have some respect, man.” He backed out, and was aware of Nathaniel looking back at him with wide-eyes. 

“Still hot.” 

“He’s still mine. So zip it.” 

Yes, Peter loved the sex and Nathaniel was beautiful. But Peter liked Nathaniel, really liked him. He was funny and witty, and from the moment Peter came into the house it was Nathaniel who always greeted him and made him feel a bit better about the shit going on around him. He didn’t treat Peter like he was some annoying kid, not that the house did. Ted and Harry were good to him. Better than he deserved really, but they’d been careful with him and what they revealed for the longest time. 

He knew that he had a crush, and highly doubted that Nathaniel would ever see him that way. For one, he was a teenager, and two Nathaniel was perfect while Peter had a few loose screws. But then that all changed when Peter was picking Nathaniel up for the first time from class and came across two men trying to ‘buy’ Nathaniel for the night. Nathaniel had charmingly told them no, and wasn’t about to make a big deal about it but then one tried to grab him. Peter had seen red. He stepped between Nathaniel and the guys, and warned them back. Of course they tried to threaten him only for Peter to just stand there and stare, no expression on his face. It was enough to make them back off. Nathaniel had chastised him for almost getting in a fight. Peter turned around and chastised him for not kicking them the moment they opened their mouths. He thought Nathaniel deserved respect, and Nathaniel had been confused when Peter told him as much. 

Also if he were honest, he also had a crush on Harry. Ever since they met, and then Harry protecting him, and Micah? Fuck, he was a beautiful guy.

“I am a stripper. Let’s not pretend I’m something I’m not.” 

“I never said that. It’s all about respect. It’s a right not a privilege.” 

“You’re very sweet Peter.” 

“Not sure about that. I’m not the one with a perfect smile.” 

“How about a heart?” Nathaniel had teased. 

“Not sure about that either, I think I lost it somewhere.” 

“Shall I help you find it?” Nathaniel had asked in jest. 

“Maybe.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what he’d done, but things had changed after that. Nathaniel seemed to loosen up, smile more if that was possible, and this time the smile wasn’t a facade. Nathaniel thought it might be nice to have someone to call his own. Of course their relationship was open, Nathaniel needed a lot of forceful handling, and Peter was still learning. He wanted to be the best for Nathaniel, and that meant learning from other people. Ares could only teach him so much after all. That was how the two started talking with one another, and Peter revealing things that he hadn’t meant to.  _ Communication, _ Ted had told him. It was key. If you didn’t have it, the lock would stay locked. 

He blinked when Kyle asked him a question and he totally spaced out. “What was that? This song sucks,” said Peter in excuse as he turned it down.

Both boys teased and laughed at him the whole way until he was going around the bend toward the lane. “Whoa!” said Kyle looking over. “It’s huge!” 

“Lot of land,” Drew commented. 

“How many rooms does that have?” 

“No idea. Six floors, not including ground floor, and basement. I think there’s an attic, not sure,” said Peter. Sixth floor was still off limits thanks to the gigantic spiders. He saw one once, he didn't want to do it again. Apparently, the massive den used to be a ballroom, but Harry saw no need for one of those and turned it into a place where all the entertainment would happen. 

Peter supposed it was impressive. It was tall and wide, Georgian styled with perfectly restored charcoal gray stone. Some ivy checked across it in a fashion that looked clean and natural rather than wild and overgrown. All the windows sparkled, they too were restored and clean. A few of the windows were bay-like and large. Not that there was much natural light these days. Layers of magic and runes prevented that since the vampires took up residence. He hit the button as he turned toward the garage area. It matched the house. 

“A six car garage? And you’re not rich?” Drew barked in laughter. 

“As I said, I’m not rich. I didn’t say Harry wasn’t or my Dad.” Or Jean-Claude. “I had to work for my Jeep.” And keep a lot of promises for it. 

A series of wide and thick stone steps lead the way up to double doors, which were a dark mahogany with expensive crystal-like glass eaves. Tommy and Jake ended up parking next to Harry’s BMW, Peter noted that Edward’s Hummer was gone. 

The Entrance Hall was bright and cheerful, all rich jewel tones with glass tile that ran through the room. All the walls were natural stone like the outside, the tile itself was green and deep purple with hints of silver tracing through the grout. It was open and inviting. A set of double doors that lead to a large dining room and on each side were tables that housed a bloom of bouquets, most of the roses were still present, but the new ones were appearing once every few days. A crystal chandelier hung above them giving off some cascades of light. A corner where an armchair sat beside a table with the phone and some bills. A few tapestries hung on the walls, and the curtains were velvet green drapes that tied back with silver. A scent of roses mixed with the trailing of food and other spices was present in the air. 

Peter gave a quick ground floor tour, which consisted of the den, dining hall, floo room, and kitchen that sat in what was once a sunroom as it had been moved from the basement. Fireplaces bloomed to life, and more room than one really needed it. 

A large handsome mahogany staircase hugged between the kitchen and dining hall leading them to the first floor where the second drawing room sat, and beyond that was the library. No TVs or electronics in here. Mostly sitting, the handsome fireplace, some portraits that moved every now and then. Curio cabinets and walls of photographs with everyone in it. He had been surprised a couple years ago when pictures of Peter began to appear in the cabinets. He hadn’t expected that, and it had been one of the first realizations that he had a home, and he had a family. 

“Is that moving?” asked Jake gawking. 

“Is that a painting of trolls in a tutu?” asked Kyle, snorting. 

“Uh huh, magic, you know? Portraits move, and nevermind the portrait in the library. Just don’t talk to it. You won’t want him answering.” 

All the boys looked at him bizarrely. “He’s not wrong, hello Peter!” Harry stood behind him as if he’d appeared from nowhere. Kyle’s eyes were already raking him over, and Peter resisted scowling. Yes, Harry looked fucking hot. He was wearing a pair of black leather cross-stitched pants that emphasized an ass that wiggled and moved and left men staring. He was currently shoe-less making him look more innocent and small. To Peter, he looked like one of those magical fairies or sprites. He had a silver long-sleeve that hugged his frame. His skin glowed, and the torc around his neck drew attention with the emerald H. His hair was a wild mess of pure black. His eyes just as emerald as the torc and almond shaped. Yep, Peter noticed from the moment he met Harry that he was pretty. Before the ardeur, before he knew that Harry and Ted were a thing. It was no wonder his mother had been fit to be tied. Harry was… shocking. To Peter, Harry’s hair looked as though Cloud Strife and Sora had a love-child, except the hair was black. He was soft and pretty where Micah was pretty and triangular. 

“Where is everyone?” asked Peter. 

“I sent them off so you weren’t distracted. You know how Teddy can be if he sees new people. He wants to befriend them. I know you two, Kyle and Drew right?” 

“Right in one!” Kyle smirked. 

“Nice to see you again.” 

“I’m Tommy.” 

“Jake!” 

“Harry Potter-Black. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Micah?”

“He had to stop by the radio station. Draco went with him. So, I’m all alone except for Bobby Lee who is fast asleep upstairs. Zane and Caleb took Teddy with them when I sent them off. Be back for dinner though.”

“You think that’s wise?” Peter wondered. 

Harry snickered. “I don’t know. Probably not, but he loves them so what do I do? You guys hungry or want something to drink?” 

Peter was going to say no, Harry worked hard enough, but Kyle was already nodded. “I’m starving.” 

“Alright! You guys get set up in the library and welcome to our home, and never mind the snake. She won’t hurt you.” Harry brushed a hand down Peter’s arm, and it spurred him to move closer and give Harry a soft kiss in greeting. Peter thought it was kind of cute that he had to bend down to reach Harry. Harry stroked his cheek and down to his neck. Peter ignored the burn in his body that had become second nature as Harry turned and walked out, everyone’s eyes following him as he did. 

“Dude. You just kissed your  _ guardian _ ,” said Drew dumbfounded. 

“He’s not related to me or technically my guardian, yet. So it’s fine,” said Peter. 

“What would your boyfriend say?” 

Peter smiled. “He does it too. We all do.” 

“I think I would too… but I’d slip some tongue in there,” Kyle smirked. “What a fucking life you got. Man, how do you not walk around with a hard-on?” That was when two blurs came streaking past, causing all the boys to flinch and look around. 

“What was that?” 

“Snow and Cone, they’re cats. You might see them. You might not,” said Peter. “Faster and bigger than most cats you’d ever see.” And smart. He wondered where Yang and Cocoa were? Good question, the answer is always up in the air. Peter has yet to come up with a solution on that. “Come on, library this way.” 

Peter had been overwhelmed when he saw the library for the first time. It took all of one side of the house itself, and even one floor up. All of the shelves were mahogany and set like a traditional library. Plump armchairs and tables sat in good places near windows and the light was gentle so that the books weren’t aged anymore than they already were. 

Sitting over top of a fireplace between two full size windows was a gold wrought frame with a man fast asleep in a green armchair. He had a book open on his crossed-lap. He was pale, coal black hair, and with a slightly hooked nose. 

“Whoa…” Tommy leaned closer to look at the inscription. “Professor Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” It has his date of birth and date of death inscribed on it. “It’s so lifelike.”

“It is. He was Harry’s teacher. Come on, let’s go over here so we can leave him to sleep,” said Peter beckoning them to the other side. “Do not wake him up.” 

“You can wake him up?” 

“What would happen if we did?” 

Peter made a noise. “Just don’t.” All of them pulled armchairs closer to the large round table. “Let me go get the laptop for research, and we can start.” 

“What kind of books are these?” asked Drew. 

“And why is there a room gated off over there?” Kyle asked, pointing. 

“Magic and other things, and that room over there is off-limits unless you want to die by book,” Peter smirked at the jaw dropped expressions. 

_ Yeah _ , Peter kind of liked showing off. He couldn’t help it. 

“How do you not get lost in this place?” Jake asked, looking around. “How do you find what you need?” 

“Index over here,” said Peter as he passed it. “Just state what you want and it’ll flip to it. Be right back guys.” 

It was hard to get any work done when his classmates were so damn fascinated with everything. Drew had jumped a foot in the air when Yang came streaking through as Harry brought in drinks and snacks for everyone. 

Kyle’s mouth dropped open. “You have a fox.” 

“Yang,” said Harry, looking at the fox that looked up at him. The fox could smell the food on the tray and was hoping for some, despite the fact Harry already gave her some in the kitchen. 

“How?” asked Jake. 

“Gift to Harry.” 

“Wha-? From who? Who would give someone a fox?” 

Yang came up to them, and Peter scratched her behind the ears. He gave her a bite of cheese. Food always made animals happy. The others couldn’t resist, and then there was Snow and Cone, both had been discovered on top of one of the bookshelves staring at them with their tails flicking. 

“Fuck, don’t let Andrea see those cats. She’s a cat-a-holic!” said Kyle. 

“Even if you’re not, those things are fucking cool looking! Never seen cats like that before.” 

“Snow and Cone, don’t pet them unless they come to you,” said Peter. Cocoa hadn’t shown herself yet, likely watching them from somewhere nearby. 

“Gotta say, your house is so damn cool,” said Drew as Kyle stretched his arms in the air. They’d been at it for a bit. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said placidly. He knew it was, but he didn’t want to sound uncool about it. 

“Dude. You live in a mansion with foxes and moving portraits. It’s snoring,” Tommy pointed out.

“Better than talking,” said Peter. 

“It’s like being in a museum, so much strange art. I went to the bathroom, got lost, and a raven statue nearby actually pointed it’s wing in the right direction!” said Drew. “I thought I’d lost my mind.” 

Peter knew that magic seeped into the walls of the house, and made things around it come alive. He also knew that Draco and Harry had charmed some of the statues and things to move and act on their own at times. Mostly they were stationary, but every now and then Peter would come across the black raven with emerald eyes to find that it had moved down the hall to settle next to a white owl statuette. 

Small changes were occuring with the household as Jean-Claude moved in permanently. A few things changed, more golds and silvers were added. Some very rare artwork pieces began to appear. He supposed he could see why they’d call it a museum. It was apt. 

Peter had them over a few more times that same week, and everyone was on their best behavior. Teddy sat in with them a few times doing his own homework, and even fetched books for them when asked. Kyle thought he was a cool kid, and Drew liked his hair that constantly changed shades. 

Ted was the perfect good ol’ boy, and his classmates got a small view of all the men coming in and out. Nathaniel had stopped by one of those days to pick up the twins. All were riding together to Guilty Pleasures. 

It finally seemed to dawn on them that there were weres and vampires living in the house. They’d stayed over a bit longer than anticipated one night only for Jean-Claude, Wicked Truth, and Damian to rise. Asher was also around from time to time, he and Draco being the pair that they were. 

“I ask again, how the fuck do you not have a hard-on every five minutes?” Kyle hissed to him after having witnessed Micah and Jean-Claude kissing in the den. 

Peter just shrugged. Not bothering to reply to that because he couldn’t. He was used to it, but yeah, the energy was high, and even those who weren’t sensitive to magic and energies of shifters could feel it. Most of it was sexual energy after all, and them being teenagers did not help things. 

“So wait, your guardian is with three others? And they’re getting married?” Drew finally came to realize when he’d seen all of them together at one point. 

“Yup.” 

“How? Is that legal?” 

“In the Magical world, yes,” said Peter. It was annoying having to explain that yes, they were together. Yes, they were open. It was simply the way it was. “And the world we live in has no choice but to accept it.” 

“So, in essence all of them are fucking and no one is pissed at each other?” Kyle asked. 

“Yup.” Peter was trying to put the finishing touches on the project, and get it done. But the others were way too distracted. He wanted perfect grades, and sometimes the distraction was irritating. 

“So weird,” said Jake shaking his head. “My dad cheated on my mom and now they hate each other and are divorced.” 

“They’re not cheating,” said Peter trying to hide his indignance. “Rules and boundaries are a bit different.” 

“How?”

“Just is. It’s their relationship, I don’t know everything that goes on. But if they’re all happy and agreeable, it’s not cheating. Just open. Most preternaturals are open that way.” 

“And they’re all revolved around the younger one, Harry, right?” Kyle blinked at this. 

“Suppose so. Can we finish this?” 

“I’m just trying to make sense of this.” 

“Why does it matter?” Peter asked. 

“What about the kid?” Drew wondered. 

“What about Teddy? He’s pretty much my brother without the blood. He’s their son. He was Harry’s first, and they all adopted him.” Peter still called and talked to Becca once every week. Their mother didn’t know that they were still in contact. She wanted nothing to do with him, and pretended that he didn’t exist. That was fine. She existed even less to him, and in the end she always had. Peter hated cowards. 

“I mean, doesn’t one get jealous of the other?” 

“No because they’re only fucking the others. Not all the other relationship stuff.” Although, that was not one hundred percent true. He knew Harry and Nicky were a thing, the others liked him a lot. Ted liked watching, Peter couldn’t blame him after watching Nathaniel and Harry suck Nicky off. Jean-Claude and Micah were gravitating toward him too. He wasn’t pushy like Marcus was or condescending. He was a perfect fit in the group. Not to mention he had a nice dick, but that was Peter’s opinion. He really enjoyed watching a large dick like Nicky’s or Micah’s sinking into a small ass. The house has always been rather open about sex, but ever since Hermione moved in with Louie sex in the open was much more frequent. No one cared if others watched, or even joined in at times. It wasn’t emotionally charged like Ted, Harry, Micah, and Jean-Claude. It was just good fucking. How could he explain that and make it make sense? He couldn’t. 

It was the last day of their project and Peter was glad of it. Most of the house was empty. Edward and Micah were heading to Branson with Rafael and a few guards. It seemed a couple of people had been attacked by an unknown wererat who crossed into the area. Logan had slipped them the information that came across the line discreetly once he realized what it was, and so they’d gone to head it off before it got to the public. 

Peter wished he could have gone, he could do with some shooting. He was at his limit for socializing with classmates. It must have shown when he went down to get another drink if only to get away from them for a moment because Harry came in not long after to check on the roast in the oven. 

“You look pretty roughed up there, too much for you?” Harry asked leaning around with a hand on his back. 

“You couldn’t have told me no? I wouldn’t get mad.” 

Harry laughed. “You should have told me you wanted me to say no. It’s your house too, Peter. You know we only keep it out of view of people for safety reasons. I can key you into the wards tonight so you can invite whomever in the future if you want. Just remember to call ahead so that all the shocking stuff can be tucked away.” Peter tried not to shiver when Harry hugged against him. He couldn’t help but wind an arm around him, and already the heat was traveling as a hand brushed his chest. “You want something to eat? Take a minute to breathe?” 

He wanted something, but eating wasn’t one of them. Harry seemed to sense this, his emerald eyes sparkling as he leaned up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s cheek. He pulled back fractionally only for Peter to draw him for a real kiss. No hesitations, Harry responded eagerly. He always responded with a tiny edge of hunger that he often tried to hide even from the others. Peter had become used to kissing Harry and Micah each time he greeted them. Small little kisses, but admittedly Peter liked the attention. He liked it when they turned to him, and responded back. Nathaniel had told him it was fine and that he should seek the attention he wanted. In fact, it was encouraged. Harry made him feel good and safe. It was like a warm blanket. Harry was a dominant while also being a submissive. It was an interesting difference. Nathaniel was a pure submissive. 

“Sorry,” Peter stuttered when he parted, his face was hot. Harry’s eyes flickered, hidden desires playing in them. 

“Don’t be,” and Harry kissed him again, and this time Peter wasn’t so timid as his tongue sank into Harry, and they warred in lustful dominance. A sexual force behind the kiss had Peter pushing Harry’s back to the sink as fingers fisted his hair, and a spare hand swept down his chest. 

God, he had a mouth. He sucked Peter’s tongue like he was sucking cock, and fuck knows he amazing! Even Nathaniel bragged about him, and insisted that he just didn’t have the ability to go down so far as much as he trained and tried. He didn’t have the muscle. Harry’s body seemed to be endless. He could take and take, and the more he did the more hot he would become until he boiled over. Harry’s hips pushed into him naturally, his back arching as he sucked at Peter’s tongue going from fast to slow like he was drunk and sedated. Peter groaned as Harry’s hands disappeared under his t-shirt, thumbs and fingers rubbing at the thin muscle. He couldn’t pack on muscle like some of the men in the house, but he was learning and working on it. He was solidly built, and no longer had the concave-grown-too-quickly look. 

“You want some relief?” Harry asked as they parted. 

“Please,” Peter’s pulse thumped into his throat, his cock was so stiff, and the arousal was killing him causing his body to tense. He dropped his hands to Harry’s ass and squeezed it. Edward was right, Harry had the most fuckable ass Peter had seen so far.

Harry used two fingers to unzip him. He worked Peter’s cock harder until it became painful against the fabric, and he needed it released. Harry withdrew him and began to stroke as he stared down between them. Harry backed up just enough but still so close that he could smell the shampoo from his hair. He was always natural, never having any colognes or scents. Always clean, like the scent of spring. Peter moaned quietly when Harry stroked up, and then he kissed Peter, licking his lips and slowly dropped down. 

“You’re a big boy, Peter. You could be in a cock contest,” Harry teased. 

“Hardly, Micah is bigger,” Peter groaned, and then almost came out of his skin when Harry’s pink tongue came out and teased the head of his cock. Some precum was oozing out and Harry was sucking and kissing it. 

“He is bigger than most, but you are impressive, thick too. Be proud of it.” He swirled his tongue slowly and then fast, flicking it back and forth making his balls tense and fill. A burn in his stomach had him eager as he moved his hips slightly. 

“Still learning to use it,” Peter grunted. 

“That’s what we’re here for, Nathaniel too,” And with that Harry wrapped his lips around it and went all the way down. 

“Ahh...” Peter hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet as Harry began to suck him. Oh, God, it felt so good. His mouth was hot, and his tongue knew exactly where to tease as he hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry spent an extra large amount of time bobbing up and down, his pretty eyes watching him, and Peter couldn’t take his own away. God, it was a wonder that Ted and the others could get anything done with how wonderful Harry’s mouth was alone. Peter could just imagine what it would be like to have a mouth like Harry’s sucking him all the time. He felt his cum surging through him, his stomach went hot and then icy, and he began to move his hips more as Harry picked up a pace without stopping. He swallowed him, gulped him in, and Peter lost himself, cuming hard as he bit down on his lip. He watched Harry drink him. Him and Nathaniel both seemed to like doing that, making him lose focus and become hard again. Of course it was only the second time he’d had Harry’s mouth on his cock, but fuck! He was still hard even with all the white cum that smeared across Harry’s mouth. Harry kept sucking, kept pulling at the arousal that pumped through him, building and building. 

And when he finally let go, Peter was almost blinded at the rush to his head and back down his body. He reached out to grab the sink to keep from stumbling. “Oh fuck…” 

“Did I go too far?” Harry asked, swallowing and licking his lips. 

Peter shook his head. “Fuck…” 

“Sorry, luv,” Harry grinned as he rubbed Peter’s cock dry with his palm. That wasn’t helping, sensitive! Peter groaned. “I get caught up sometimes.” 

“You like doing that?” Peter asked. 

“Love it,” said Harry slowly standing, and tilted his head. 

Peter pushed in, kissing him softly. It was salty, and could have easily made him hard again because Harry was just that good. He was like Nathaniel, both of them could kill a man, and he could only imagine Jean-Claude. A vampire master of pure lust and sex. 

“Does that help?” Harry asked, pink cheeked. 

“Uh huh…” Peter kissed Harry’s chin and slid toward his ear and nuzzled him. He didn’t get why he liked doing this or why he wanted to. But it was a compulsion, like he had to acknowledge Harry. It was the same with Micah. 

“I heard a noise a moment ago. You might want to make sure we didn’t get caught. Not that it matters. It’s our house after all, but I’d hate to embarrass you,” Harry teased winding around him. 

Peter scowled, and dropped his forehead to Harry’s “Stop that. I’m not embarrassed anymore. So far past that.” 

“Good.” 

But what about Harry’s pleasure? He watched Harry draw back with a sweet smile, and head over to the oven where the roast was waiting to be basted again. 

It took him a moment to get his cool before grabbing his drink, and then a snack before slipping out of the kitchen and back upstairs. 

“Did someone get lost?” Drew laughed, but Peter noticed Kyle was smirking at him. 

“No. I had to help Harry.” 

“Help, huh?” Kyle snickered. 

Peter glared at him. “Let’s finish this.” Could it have been Kyle that Harry heard? No one else seemed to notice, and he hadn’t said anything. But every minute that past, Kyle’s grin became shit eating, and then he began to hum a song. 

“ _ Stacy’s mom has got it going on, she’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long…”  _

“Kyle, shut up!” Peter growled, throwing a caramel popcorn kernel at his face. 

“What’s with the song?” Drew asked as Kyle cackled. “I mean I know his guardian is hot and all, but…” 

“What’s up?” asked Tommy. 

Kyle was laughing outright, and Peter just glared at him. “I want an invite again, so I’ll play good. For now, dude. You can have your Stacy’s mom.” 

Peter just shook his head. He could not wait until this was over, and invite? Hell no! He couldn’t wait until this was over with. “ _ Teddy’s _ mom, just so you know,” Peter grunted. 

“I’m jealous,” Kyle sulked, and Peter just raised his eyes. 

And maybe Peter did let out a slow smirk before he could stop it.  _ Yeah _ , Peter might be jealous too if Kyle was in his position. 

“Is your boyfriend okay with that?” Kyle asked when Drew, Tommy, and Jake started horsing around and left the table. Snape had left his portrait an hour ago, likely annoyed by all of them. 

“He doesn’t care,” said Peter. 

“Really?”

“No one does, and he’s not related to me, so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Is he good?” 

“Probably one of the best.” Though he only had a couple to compare. Nathaniel was his, and he was falling for the man, but he loved Harry too in his own way. At least he thought he did. He felt fondness and a comfort around Harry. Not like Ted who was the ‘parent’ but more like someone he knew he could trust. Someone he knew that if he had a question all he had to do was ask. He managed to somehow worm his way through Peter, and help stop the growing expanse of emptiness. All the others helped too, but Harry kicked open that door for him. He was the one who pushed Peter in Ted’s direction and vice versa. He was the one who introduced him to Nathaniel. He came to have a strange quasi sort of family that accepted him for all his flaws. None of them asked him to change or tried to demand it of him. 

Maybe next time he could pleasure, Harry? After all, practice makes perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ces Maîtres vont être ma mort si mon Tueur d'Ombre ne s'en occupe pas en premier. C'est peut être une bonne chose qu'il ne participe jamais à ces réunions. = These Masters will be the death of me if mon Tueur d'Ombre doesn't kill them first. Maybe it's a good thing he isn't ever on these calls.
> 
> Pourquoi je m'embête parfois? = Why do I even bother sometimes?


	9. Gold

Harry had one last night of raising to do for the year before heading to Las Vegas with everyone. He came out of the shower when he awoke that night, and donned a thick fluffy dark purple jumper and a pair of snug fitting denim jeans that slid into some black boots with tufts of white fur coming out of them. It would have to do for warmth. He dried his hair and prepared for the night. He wasn’t entirely sure if anyone was home, most everything seemed quiet. For the first time ever, Teddy was trying a sleepover at a friend’s house. Harry wasn’t sure how well it was going to go, and personally expected a call sometime in the middle of the night. 

He’d had the last two and a half hours alone, which was almost a record in the making. He headed downstairs and found the light on in the kitchen. He was surprised to find Peter pouring over a bunch of books. 

_ Could the boy grow anymore? _ Harry wondered, feeling a bit dwarfed. He was at least six foot, taller than Edward, which was shocking. He was filling out well or so Harry noticed. He hadn’t meant to notice. It just all came together that way. It always happened when you became sort of sexually active with someone. Peter had taken him by surprise if he were being honest. He hadn’t ever expected to go there. But he had and he didn’t regret it. Harry could have groaned and worried over the boundaries and morality of it, but at the end of the day it was pointless. If Peter needed Harry’s attention, whether sexual or not, he was going to give it to him. Peter was in a way his own. Just not his kid.

“Studying?” 

“Last chance to take the SATs is coming up in March. I’ve been putting them off long enough,” said Peter tilting his head. “I figure I’d get a jump on it you know? You leaving?” 

“I have four raisings to do tonight,” said Harry shuddering. “Why can’t people wait for the snow to melt?” he groaned out loud making Peter smirk. 

“I guess lawyers don’t want to wait.” 

“ _ Hng _ . You want a refill of cocoa?” He took Peter’s cup before the teen could answer. 

“How long will Ted be gone?” Peter asked. 

“A couple of days I imagine. He’ll be back before we leave for Las Vegas.” Harry took a sip of the new cocoa to make sure it tasted good, and then slid it to him along with the marshmallows in a cup. “Better get going.” 

Peter frowned at him. “Alone?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m fine alone. I think all the bad guys are hiding in their homes like smart people.” 

Peter laughed, he’d been doing that more often lately and it lit his chestnut eyes when he did. Making him look more richer and handsome. Harry knew it had been Nathaniel who helped get that look in his eyes. Nathaniel was such a sweetheart. “I can go with you?” he suggested. 

Harry considered this. “It’s cold out there, and I don’t know how much fun you’d have.” 

Peter shrugged. “I’ll take my laptop. I can study and you can raise.” 

Harry moved his head back and forth thoughtfully. “Okay.” Might as well, he highly doubted anything was going to happen. He could feed the ardeur in the morning. Jean-Claude would be feeding with Micah at his side. Merlin were they lucky. 

Harry tugged the fur coat around his body as he and Peter made their way to the BMW that sat in the drive waiting for him. He was already blasting the heat, and Peter lifted his iPod with curiosity. 

“Zane made it,” he told Peter who smirked and took over flipping through the songs. 

“Of course he made it. It’s all movie soundtracks.” 

“Is that it? Not a clue, but I don’t mind. Better than Teddy’s stuff.” 

Peter snickered. “He likes pop.” 

“ _ Uh huh _ , I guess everyone has to have one fatal flaw.” he deadpanned, making Peter snort. 

Surprisingly, Peter got out with him at the first cemetery. “I’ve never seen you raise. I’m curious.” 

“It’s not that interesting,” Harry promised. He shivered as the bite of the cold tried to assault him through his coat. It managed his face, but the rest of him was toasty until he had to take it off. 

Peter looked like he was unphased as he followed Harry to the graveside. Both of them followed the tracks in the snow so that they didn’t stumble. 

It didn’t matter what weather it was, Harry could produce them a perfect zombie who looked way too human. A source of irritation when it came to some clients who wanted him to raise them for disgusting purposes. 

Ester Jones was a two hundred year old corpse, they wanted a local historian in the area to help tell stories. Journalists and a couple of cameras were present as the historical society gathered around the woman who looked as though she never died. 

Harry stepped away after amping her up with his blood so that she could talk. Peter remained under the tree staring. 

“She looks alive,” said Peter, not blinking. 

“She’s not,” Harry promised, and then searched him. “Merlin, aren’t you freezing?” 

“I’m fine,” he said shrugging. 

Harry shivered and burrowed down into his coat. He was going to resort to warming charms if his thighs started to get numb. Harry hated that feeling. Peter didn’t flinch at all during the one hour worth of questions fired at Ester Jones in the freezing cold. Harry was huddling against a tree as Peter shuffled forward and wound his arms around Harry. 

“God you are cold. You’re shaking. Use your magic?” 

“Ngh, I will next one,” said Harry. “It seems that the body  _ is _ affected by too many warming and cooling charms.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Uh huh. Lillian explains it like a placebo. I never did like cold weather much.” 

Harry took advantage of his position and buried his face into Peter to warm himself up until the hour was up, and Harry could finally put the poor woman back to rest. Both of them were soon back in the car, and heading to the next location once Harry’s body stopped being frozen like a popsicle. Peter settled back and opened his laptop. 

“How do you have internet?” 

“Hot spot,” said Peter tapping a small black nub on the side of the laptop. 

“Uh huh, I’ll pretend that I know it’s not a euphemism.” 

Peter grinned. “You never had computers at your school?” 

“Nope.” 

“Why not?” 

“Hah, that thing would start smoldering the second it got a foot within my school. Do you know how long it took to wire that house to work with magic? And that house is small compared to Hogwarts.” 

“Small, I’ve never heard it called that before,” said Peter. 

“My school was primitive in a lot of ways.” 

“So, what did you use for hot and cold water?” 

“Magic. Believe it or not some of our house runs on magic. The further up you get the more magic is used to run it.” 

He got out alone during the next one and when he came back Harry blinked when he saw Peter watching his screen. Harry couldn’t resist, he looked. It was two men, one young pretty one with coal dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was strapped to a wooden table, and a bigger man with bulging muscles in black leather was sucking his cock. 

“You’re watching porn,” he said flatly. 

“Mhmm, trying to learn something.” 

“Learn what?” Harry asked. 

“How to suck cock. I’m not very good,” Peter admitted, seriously. 

“So, this is what you meant by studying.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Harry leaned closer and Peter tilted the screen. “Huh… that’s only the third time I’ve seen porn.” 

“Seriously? Wait, this is the guy who never masturbated.” 

“Hush,” Harry sulked. “What do you think you can get from this?” 

“Technique? I don’t know…” 

Harry adjusted the screen. “Well, I can tell you this, he sucks at sucking.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, he’s doing it for show. He’s not enjoying it.” 

Peter raised his eyes to Harry. “You don’t find this hot?” 

“No, because it doesn’t look like he likes it much, that’s the problem with these kinds of things. I mean, I’m sure the guy on the wheel doesn’t mind it. But he’s exaggerating his noises, and I barely see any saliva on his cock.” 

“I was told not many enjoy it,” said Peter. “Nathaniel calls it having the gene.” 

“I don’t know if I’d call it that.” 

“Why do you like doing it?” asked Peter, taking a deep breath. Harry watched his face, no longer interested in the artificial porn. He was looking at Harry. His eyes glittering darkly. 

“I like watching the person I’m doing. I like feeling them in the back of my throat. When I take you in my mouth, I want your heart-beat. I imagine I’m sucking and licking it. I want it to move faster and harder. I want to turn you into a rabbit with how fast it’ll beat. I want to feel the blood rush through your veins, and I want to swallow you.” Harry’s skin heated as he spoke. “I want to watch your face, I want to twist it and make you lose control, and drink every drop of you. When I get it to that point, it feels so good for me. I can orgasm doing it. I have plenty of times.” 

He felt Peter’s instinct take hold and the teen leaned forward to kiss him. It was the type of kiss that helped warm him from the inside. Harry opened his mouth, and sucked him openly. He fought the teen for control as he pulled Peter over top of him. Peter quickly moved the laptop to the dash as he crawled on top of Harry.

He wasn’t entirely sure what drew him to fucking around with a teenage boy who was supposed to be his secondary charge, but it was way too enticing for his own good. Edward thought it was good for him. Micah mentioned how much he came when they had both fucked him during the bachelor party. He insisted the kid had to learn and Jean-Claude would just laugh at them, and ask what kind of monster they were trying to create. 

No longer was he cold and numb, and now he wanted to strip out of the coat because he was burning alive with every suck of Peter’s tongue. Maybe, this kind of thing was appealing because it made Harry feel like a teenager again. Rebellious and naughty, and full of innocent freedom that he hadn’t been afforded. 

“Can you - teach me?” Peter pulled back fractionally. Somehow, Harry had ended up spread, his coat open and Peter over top of him. He was wedged between the door and the seat. Merlin, the car’s heater was killing him now. 

Harry cupped Peter’s cheeks, and licked his lips making the teen shudder. “You need only ask. But I would not use those porn videos for reference. You’re better off waiting and watching for the real thing. Much hotter that way.” He kissed him once more. “You know I could teach you with Micah. He’s a big one.” 

Peter flushed. “I’d do it,” he said, pulling back. 

“I’m not Jean-Claude, but well, I’m sure I can teach you something. Whether you want me to teach you and you practicing on one of us or you just want me to suck your cock. Either one or both. Just let us know,” he taunted as he finally turned down the heat, and pulled out of the cemetery. He could taste the chocolate on his mouth from the cocoa. 

Peter laughed at him. “Both. I remember you taking Nicky all the way. How did you do it?” 

Harry shrugged. “Just kept going.” 

“How big is your mouth?” Peter asked, closing the laptop. 

“I don’t know,” said Harry sheepishly. 

“How big is your ass?” 

“Not sure, I’ve never been in there.” Peter chuckled, and played with the radio dials for no other reason than to be doing something. 

“Nathaniel is always good at what he does. I’m afraid I’m not nearly as good.” 

“You will be,” said Harry. “Merlin knows you have a lot of people who can teach you. Just watching will help, and I mean watching the real thing. Not those videos. All of that is for show, not for their pleasure. How are the sessions going?” 

“Fun. I like watching a lot. You have to tell Nathaniel what you want him to do or he’ll hold back. Like he won’t orgasm unless permission is granted.”

“He must have great control, Jean and I do that with our abilities sometimes. I don’t think I can hold back.” 

“No, I don’t think so either,” said Peter with amusement. “I also like being fucked. I didn’t think I would, but when Ares did it… it was the heat of the moment, and it was so good, and Micah…” 

“Micah’s good,” said Harry grinning. “His cock scared me when I first saw it.” 

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, it would have me too if I wasn’t drowning. I didn’t think you guys wanted me there personally.” 

“No way, that’s not it, Peter. We’ve tried to be careful with you,” said Harry rubbing his knee. “You’ve been hurt and traumatized. We didn’t want to make it worse.” 

“You didn’t. It’s not just the sex because it feels good or it’s hot. It’s the control,” said Peter. “-And, admittedly it’s being touched for a change. I like the attention.” 

Harry squeezed him. “Me too, Peter. I was in my mid-teens before I ever got a real hug, and that was Hermione. Once upon a time I would have been worried and even a bit flipped out because I always feared I was hurting someone else. I was putting my control and will on them. It’s often why I let others set the pace. I still have a hard time just crawling on top of someone and asking for it.”

“Even with the ardeur?” 

“Even with the ardeur,” said Harry. 

“I guess we both have self-confidence issues.” 

“But I see yours are starting to waste away.” 

“Sometimes, I do wonder though if Nathaniel really likes me or if he’s humoring me.” 

“Uh uh, don’t fall down that road.” 

“What?” Peter asked, looking at him. 

“Don’t do that. I did that for years. Besides, I’ve seen Nathaniel. He’s always stunned by you. Like he’s not used to someone wanting him for who he is.” 

“Well, I do. I mean, he’s a cool guy, and before all of this. I always had fun with him. He told me that for a long time he couldn’t say no, and that he finally knows how, he doesn’t want to with me.” 

“He doesn’t have to. I think you should take him at his word, and don’t overthink it like I did.” Harry pulled into the next cemetery, and he shrugged his coat back on. “Fun.” He groaned, and he kissed Peter’s cheek before he slipped out. With the ardeur right on the edge, he wasn’t as frigid as before. 

Hm, maybe he could use that to get through this. Yes, good idea. Make out with Peter again before his last client, and then go and flog Bert Vaughn that greedy conman!

oOo

It was less than a week before the wedding, and Christmas was the last thing on anyone’s mind with how busy things became around the household. It was so busy that Harry and Edward called Teddy and Peter out a week early. It did force Peter’s team to do their presentation early, but they were prepared to do so. Harry had cashed in on all the holidays he’d saved up over the years. Larry wouldn’t be flying in until the night before the wedding. Tammy had opted out, thank Merlin. 

It was the night before they were all supposed to fly out. A lot of people were coming with them, and Pete the werewolf pilot would be cashing in on all that overtime for sure. He was going to have to make two trips to keep from going over weight capacity. Jean-Claude, Wicked, Truth, Asher, and Damian were all going with them for the first trip, and would be sealed in their coffins with a layer of runes around each to protect them from the sun’s rays. 

Elinore, Requiem, London, Hermione, Logan, and a few others would be taking over the duties of the city and Coalition until they returned. Elinore was about to get her own city, word had it that after the last Master of the City of Charleston had perished, no one in his Kiss seemed strong or competent enough to take over. It would be a good test run to see if Elinore was ready for that kind of task. Of course, Jean-Claude’s city was a well oiled machine, everything ran on it’s own thanks to all the care Harry and everyone had poured into it. She was going to get a surprise when she learned that most others weren’t like theirs. 

It had taken a lot of work to keep it on the downlow and from the media. Draco had actually flown out three days ago to Las Vegas with Luna and a couple of others to help set things up, and so now it was all about flight.

In the day the temperatures were mild, but at night it was below freezing. However, no damper could be put on it as Draco had layered the outdoor garden that would be hosting the wedding guests before the ceremony with warming charms. The reception would take place at New Taj Hotel, that was also where they were staying. A gift from Max. All of the best rooms had been reserved to accommodate all of them. Harry and his men were in the largest penthouse with Teddy, Peter, Luna, and Rafael. All the others would be spread out on the floor. Draco had also charmed those windows so that people could look out at the sun, but not have the sun come into them. 

Most of the masters would not be arriving until the very night of. No doubt some of them were a bit nervous about leaving their cities behind. Master Yen and Lorcan, and unbeknownst to most, Traveler, were the only one who were staying a day or two longer to enjoy the break afforded to them, and they too would all be staying at the New Taj Hotel. The other Masters coming to the wedding were staying at Max’s second hotel next door. All of the human wedding guests and St. Louis’ were-community guests filling out the blocked rooms within the hotel, and two whole floors left empty as a buffer between those coming for the wedding and normal guests, the New Taj Hotel wouldn’t be able to host all the Masters and their small groups while ensuring everyone’s safety. Augustine and Samuel had grumbled about it initially but Mirembe, Adelaida, and Astaire didn’t mind one bit.

Teddy and Peter had teamed up together to investigate the entire hotel. Harry had no doubt that the two would likely get up to some trouble. That was okay because Bobby Lee and a few others were shadowing them at all times.

The wedding hall looked perfect. There was a silver runner with white swirls along the path to the front, perfectly spaced between rows of white chairs filled with family, friends, and allies. Each row end held a small bouquet of roses, each row a different color to represent the roses Jean-Cluade used to send to Harry’s house daily. At the front stood Draco wearing wizarding officiant robes in his family colors of black, green and silver. 

Luna, in a pale purple floor length dress with a sash of soft silver around her waist, stood at Harry’s side. From where he stood in the doorway, waiting for the signal, he couldn’t see the other three entrances. All of them agreed that they would ‘walk down the aisle’ at the same time. None waiting at the front as if the others were brides. This was an equal marriage and they would enter equally. It was Micah’s idea. 

Seconds later the signal came in the form of a pop sounding out over the room. Silver, amethyst, emerald, and white paper confetti drifted down over the hall. Harry watched as Luna stepped out first. In her dress, she looked like she was floating along the floor. He could also see Zerbrowski in a soft silver suit with a pale purple shirt and both Peter and Asher in silver suits with light green shirts. It still warmed Harry’s heart that Micah would ask Zerbrowski to be his best man, Harry had insisted on being there when Micah asked just to see Zeze’s shocked face. Once the four reached the front and turned to face them, Harry stepped out. He did his best to avoid looking for his men. He wanted to wait until he could see them all at once at the front. Harry knew they would look amazing in the colors they chose. Jean and Edward would be in beautiful amethyst, the color of royalty, and Micah, like himself, would be in emerald. Harry was the only one wearing a mixture of dress robes and a suit. His emerald green dress robe was open fronted showing his silver slacks and button down with an emerald green tie. He would only need to wear the robes for the ceremony. Draco assured him that once they reached the dinner reception he could remove it. 

Harry came to a stop before Draco, between Edward and Micah. Jean stopped on the other side of Micah. They formed a half circle facing Draco, their best men and woman stood by Draco facing the audience. Harry thought it looked odd, but it was a layout necessary for the ceremony Draco was officiating to ensure MACUSA and magic accepted the marriage as valid. Harry didn’t completely care if MACUSA accepted, magic accepting it sounded important, but mostly Harry just wanted to be married to his men. 

He could hear Draco start talking, but honestly Harry zoned out. His attention was taken over by gazing at his men. They looked amazing. He could feel the magic of the ceremony grow the longer it went on, peaking to a crescendo when Teddy, wearing an adorable suit of amethyst and emerald, walked down and presented their rings. The waves of magic flowed over each of them when the rings slipped on each man’s fingers. Harry could feel it tie together over their hands, bonding them together forever as Draco announced them to their guests as husbands. Together feels like a long time to many, but to Harry? It felt right. None of them were going to die of old age, or truely age in looks past where they were currently. It was perfect. All of them were perfect. 

Time slipped away from him as the four of them kissed, sealing the magic and their marriage. Until death do them part, and even then death was always subjective. 

Harry was still in a bit of a haze as he and his husbands… Husbands!!... stood in a line welcoming everyone into their reception. It was going to be a short dinner, being just after seven at night, dancing, cake, and then the real party would begin. Not everyone at the wedding was going to be accepted into the afterparty. Infact, most did not yet know that there was an afterparty. 

“Beautiful ceremony.” Katie and Zerbrowski were standing in front of them. “I didn’t really understand everything going on, but it was beautiful. All of you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Katie. We’re glad that both of you could make it.” Micah smiled at her. 

“Was that a wizarding wedding?” Zerbrowski asked as he shook all of their hands. “I still can’t believe you wanted me up there with you. Thought for sure you’d want someone from the Community.”

“Yes, it was a ceremony that bound us all in the eyes of magic.” Harry accepted the hug Katie gave him. “A ceremony that will be acknowledged by MACUSA and thus will have to be acknowledged by the non-magical law as well. We are legally married in the United States, no matter what the human law says.”

“Nifty work around.” Zerbrowksi shared a smirk with Edward before they stepped away to find their seats. Harry insisted that they be seated with Lucius, Narcissa, Bradley Bradford, and a few others from St. Louis that they already knew. No need to dump him into the deep end of vampire politics. 

Next in line was Lorcan. The New Orleans Master, a trusted friend and advisor, greeted all of them with a kiss. Jean-Claude greeted the master first with the traditional French la bise before the master shifted to greet Edward with a light peck on the cheek. For Micah and Harry, Lorcan greeted both with a deep kiss. Harry hummed in pleasure as he slipped a small invitation to the afterparty into Lorcan’s hand.

One after another they greeted the Masters that were in attendance. A few MACUSA Aurors were stationed around the reception area, and Harry was pleased to note that Augustine and a few of the Masters were rather uncomfortable when they realized a few moments too late that they were actually the guards, not wedding guests. 

Wicked and Truth revolved around the room at intervals along with several of the wererat guards, and to please Narcissus several of his werehyenas were also acting as guards. So Harry highly doubted that anyone would be trying anything. At least on the physical level because once again Augustine tried to roll some power down his arm only for Harry to effectively block it. They couldn’t cry foul because he was not the only one to try this. It was best to subtly react back and then move on. 

It bugged Augustine senseless that he could no longer hold his power over Jean-Claude or any of their men. He didn’t dare try it with Edward who merely stared at him with that pitiless wintry gaze. Master Yen was by far the most pleasant of follow-ups with his human servant Dai-Lin in tow. Both were slipped an invitation by Micah and Edward.

But it was because of the last of their guests that Harry couldn’t help but startle for the briefest of seconds. Even Jean-Claude hadn’t noticed him or his flavor. Probably because his human servant was a few paces behind. It’d been done on purpose to hide who had come to the wedding, but it was the Traveler. He stepped up to Harry in greeting. His long dark straight black hair was perfect with not a bit out of place, easily blending into the black Italian cut of his suit. His eyes were that same deep dark chocolate, but no longer was his face hidden by the mask. It showed a beautiful nose, his eyes deep set, and his jaw slightly square. 

“You-” 

“Congratulations. You look absolutely exquisite tonight.” 

“Tra-” But Harry was cut off when the man swooped around him with a deep, tantalizing kiss. The only reason Jean-Claude and the others didn’t make any comment was because Baltasar was suddenly there as if he’d always been and they knew that Harry’s magic would stop anything unwanted. 

“Arsenio,” he breathed down upon Harry’s lips, and forced his pulse to rise.

“Arsenio,” Harry purred back. “It fits you. I’m glad to see you without a mask.” 

“And I am glad to see you whole. A naughty kitten interrupted last time.”

“Only fun kittens here.” Harry pulled back from the embrace and gestured to his husbands. “You of course know everyone. This is Arsenio. A very special friend. Teddy will be very happy to see you.”

“Welcome, Arsenio.” Jean-Claude bowed his head in greeting, recognizing what Harry wasn’t saying. “I’m glad you and Baltasar were able to make it.” 

“You’re a fast one. Not a single person here has noticed,” said Traveler with a smug smile as he kept a hold on Harry. 

“You are going to give him back to us, right?” Micah asked in jest. 

“It is a difficult choice to make,” he purred. 

“Arsenio,” Harry raised his eyes up to Traveler. “Stop teasing him.” 

“But the look he gives me is so radiant!” He then let out a put upon sigh. “I do suppose I must return you to your husbands. You could not say I did not try.” He kissed Harry once more, his hand trailing down for a brush along his ass before he was spun back straight to Micah. “I do have a feeling that we will have good fun tonight.” 

“Perhaps, Arsenio, and you know you both are invited,” said Jean-Claude. It was true, Jean-Claude never expected to have a ‘friend’ or acquaintance in the Traveler of all vampires, but he was not going to squander the opportunity. 

Edward was thoughtful. “How did you recognize him, Little Raven?” he asked curiously. 

“Remember the Soledad attack? It was him who kept her from making me into two pieces.” 

“Ah I see.” 

None of them dared to use their minds for communication around so many masters in one single place. Someone would clearly overhear them, so they were carefully shielding. 

It was hard to keep up on everyone coming in and out, and at one point Harry stepped back to let the others handle it because of the overwhelming feelings he had inside were not all that helpful. 

None of it had sank in yet, and he wondered as he looked at Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude if it had sunk in for them yet. It also didn’t help that his mind was rewinding back to a time when he never believed something like this was possible. 

He could still remember how big and quiet his house was when he first moved to St. Louis, and this was back before Draco had joined him, and even then it was still wide open, empty, and lonely. 

His life was quiet and boring. He had nothing going on and no one to talk to except for himself, the dead, and maybe his boss and Mary. That was it. Nothing else at all unless Edward came into town or RPIT had some vaguely interesting puzzle for him to sort out. That was what Harry had meant when he said the normal and boring life was not for him. 

It’s been a long ride with no exit in sight, and Harry surely didn’t mind the continued thrill. He watched as Jean-Claude laughed seductively, making many near them swoon or flicker. Masters were offering pommes and other such things, but he would wave them off in an unneeded fashion. 

Everyone was happy. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Edward who was keeping conversation with Rafael, Bobby Lee, and Bernardo. All of them were in a place that they never thought they would be. Being married wasn’t going to change much except what they would call each other. But it was nice. It was nice to belong. Harry learned long ago that he was no good alone. 

And now, being alone was the furthest from his mind as Micah asked him for the first dance as Jean-Claude and Edward followed suit as the stage lit up and music began. Harry and Edward were so not dancers, but they didn’t mind because it was what their other halves wanted. It was all about compromise after all. He couldn’t wait to get them alone tonight. 

He loved his men, but he knew he had the ability to love more, and being married would not stop any of them from giving their all to those in their lives, and not making the same mistakes twice. 

Forevermore. 


	10. Crimson

January’s were always slow and cold, the temperature had bottomed out, and Harry had to shiver and shudder his way through raising the dead. Normally, Harry’s work was slowed down until the snow melted or thawed on the ground. 

Not this year it seemed because he was booked solid all week long thanks to Bert overscheduling him after his three week hiatus from work, oh and then there was the unexpected therapy sessions. It’d been quite a ordeal. 

_ Bastard! _

The best part about being married to more than one person was that no one was ever alone. Someone was always with someone else. Not that they didn’t do their own things alone. Edward loved taking Peter and Teddy fishing or hunting. Micah loved taking both of them with him to the gym. Teddy liked swimming and running and he was particularly into dancing. Jean-Claude was always up for those nice long walks with both boys. Peter was not to be excluded in any of this. And Harry loved doing whatever it was they wanted to do. All of them would get together, or one or two, and sometimes another would be added. It was brilliant. No one was ever truly alone, and then you had the house that was all family. It was a nice feeling. It wasn’t like being married changed anything. Honestly, it didn’t. All of them kept their names. It would be way too many hyphens, and annoying on paperwork to change them. In a way it seemed like they’d always been married since that night in Branson when all of them combined into one Tetrumvirate. Marriage could hardly compete, but being legal on papers and having their names next to each other’s made things seem complete. 

It wasn’t like they were a normal family after all. All of them held a very strong sexual energy. It was only compounded by Harry and Jean-Claude’s ardeur, and then there were the weres and vampires who longed for some sort of touch or release. So it was a high intensity household that had somehow formed a family that could be seen as normal on the outside, but on the inside?  _ Nah _ . He learned long ago that normal was a relative thing, and he wanted no contact with what people perceived as normal. Everyone was happy, and that’s all that was important in the grand scheme of things. 

Micah was with Jean-Claude at Guilty Pleasures tonight with Jason, Nathaniel, and the twins who were all set to be on stage. Harry could imagine the fun they were going to have. 

“Mmm!” But, Harry was already lucky in his own spine-tingling way with the slick slide of the cock going deep as he pressed his front to the wall. A heat gathered into his stomach as he was lifted by his hips so that his toes barely touched the ground. His nails scraped at the stone. 

“You be good for me, okay, Little Raven? Your ardeur has been flaring up more than I like, and you’ve been going hungry.” Edward made a rotation and then slammed his hips making Harry scream out as his arousal pulsed with every nerve the man’s cock assaulted. 

“Ngh!” 

“Are you listening, Little Raven?” 

“No…” Harry whined. “More” He wiggled his bottom when Edward stilled inside of him. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the Entrance Hall bent over, and several people by now had trailed in and out. 

“I want you to do this while I’m gone. Fuck everything so that you are fed, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes,” Harry let out a whine when Edward began to pump him vigorously causing Harry to lose focus on the conversation at hand. Edward was supposed to get going. He had a job to do, but as Harry was kissing him, Edward had decided that he wanted one for the road. “Hah!” 

Speaking of the ardeur, it had been flaring up because Jean-Claude's power levels were rising. Harry was also magically growing still, and because of this Jean-Claude was getting stronger. So strong that a few of the weaker humans ended up fainting if he didn’t have real good control and reign his powers out. It liked to leak out, and sometimes it did so on Harry’s side. 

“I’ll be fine, Husband. So long as you get back in time for your birthday,” Harry rolled his hips as he was pulled off the wall. Edward’s arm wrapped around his neck, and kisses teased at his ear as he bounced his ass. He’d had to place his feet on Edward’s boots to keep a perfect level with him. “You can’t be gone for that!” he panted when Edward teased him into near delirium. 

“Oh, I’ll be back. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Little Raven.” 

“Going to take a treat with you?” Harry moaned out. 

“Pets are to be kept at home,” Edward growled, and then he slammed hard moving fast and violently, sending Harry into a spasm as an orgasm burst through his body. Sending tingling signals to his brain and back down into his cock. 

“Just feel bad, you all only play when everyone plays,” Harry panted. 

“It’s our way of honoring you, Little Raven. Only with each other do we play with others,” Edward hissed. “It’s the way we like it. Don’t go hungry because one of us isn’t there or I’ll bust this pretty ass of yours.” He pulled out of Harry, and spun him around. Harry’s body wobbled into the man. Their mouths met in a rough passionate kiss as he was hoisted up, pressed to the wall, and he wrapped his legs around Edward who guided his cock back inside Harry’s dripping entrance. Harry moaned and rolled his eyes, his eyes and Edward’s never leaving each other. “Good boy.” Edward continued his momentum, sending Harry higher and higher.

“Hng!” 

“You raising tonight?” 

_ Who cared about raising? _ Harry was flushed, so warm all over as he kept a perfect bounce on Edward’s cock. 

“Mhmm, four inches deep of snow, and the dead still keep rising,” Harry mumbled. “Least I’m hot now.”

“Seven inches inside, will always keep you warm,” Edward growled, fisting Harry’s cock until it drained out over his hand. It was still hard, a fraction under Edward’s size and all the more pulsing. “Take someone with you.” Harry knew all of his men’s sizes now. He had done the ruler contest. Micah was a good nine and a quarter. Jean-Claude was the same as Edward, and Harry was a hair under seven. Micah was the thickest with Edward and then Jean-Claude who was uncut. All lovely, all huge. Micah and Nicky were identical with only a slight thickness difference. The two often tried to make themselves harder and longer if only to beat one another. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his well fucked spine. 

“If they’re available.” 

Edward glared, and then he stilled and pinned most of Harry to the wall. “You shouldn’t be alone, Little Raven.” Harry was slightly above him, cock lodged up his spasming ass. 

He sucked Edward’s tongue readily. “I’ll see who is available,” Edward’s body moved into his, deep and long, sometimes fast. Harry wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and began to bounce. He took control of the momentum as Edward’s teeth grit, his eyes flashed, and a quiet moan left his bruised lips. “but I wouldn’t want to torture someone in this weather. Say hi to Denis for me.” Poor man was not having a good couple of years, Vittorio had really broken something in him. 

Edward picked up his pace, matching Harry as their arousing needs burst to life. Harry kept the ardeur reigned in because he wanted to taste and feel Edward without anything in the middle. He loved doing that. Sometimes, he’d fuck them all night without feeding the ardeur, and then collect it on someone the next day. He was beginning to understand what a pomme really meant. “And Lorcan, can’t forget to stop off, he might have the information I need to get it done and get back quick. Plus, he has been good to my Little Raven.” 

“No more talk…” Harry whined as he sucked Edward’s tongue to the beat of his cock. He could feel Edward’s blood rush, the veins bulging, and the hot breaths from both of them. Harry drowned beneath Edward who pinned him, and poured out inside of him. Harry splashed across his chest, filthying up the black t-shirt with his cum. He tightened around Edward’s cock, and clung to him. 

“Please be good, feed yourself, okay?” Edward brought his hand up to Harry’s sweaty head, and kissed him gently. Rarely ever did this man say please. 

“Mhmm, I promise if you have some fun chasing a rogue vampire,” he smirked. Someone had sent in a contract. A one hundred grand hit on a rogue master vampire that was making children. Denis had taken the contract, but he wasn’t as good as he used to be thanks to Vittorio, and once again had almost been killed. Edward was going down to help deal with it. He wasn’t taking Peter this time because a master vampire might be too much for even him to handle. All of them had vetoed when Edward wondered if he was ready. 

“You know I always have fun when it’s a master.” He stroked Harry’s naked hip and thigh, and he was sat back down on his feet. Edward observed himself and Harry who had cum draining down his leg. “Perfect.” He pulled Harry into one last sharp kiss, didn’t bother with cleaning his t-shirt as he scooped up his jumper and leather jacket.

It wasn’t the first time that Harry was left naked and covered in stuff. It was a tradition in the house. Harry was pretty sure that this had not been Albus Dumbledore’s plan for him all those years ago. No one saw this coming. Literally. 

oOo

Movie nights were oftentimes random, and it depended on what others were doing. Micah and Rafael were working on the Coalition that night at the Circus, meeting a couple of werebears about some issues, and Jean-Claude was busy at Danse Macabre. 

That night was a slow night. Teddy was already on the floor with his small bowl of popcorn. He was excitedly waiting for everyone to get together. It wasn’t a big group this time. Bobby Lee had come by for the week after he heard Edward had to take off for New Orleans. He didn’t like Harry being alone too long. Neither did Rafael as a matter of fact. Nicky was with Jean-Claude at Danse Macabre. He’d become security between clubs, and when he wasn’t doing that he was helping to fix things. He was good with his hands. 

Peter was also in attendance having dropped his boyfriend off at Guilty Pleasures after their date. He was sitting on the far end of the couch and having a conversation with Bobby Lee about shotgun models. Gregory and Stephen were on each side of Teddy, and enjoying their night off from work. 

Harry came through wearing a pair of soft black booty shorts and a paper thin white tank. He had some blankets on his arms that he passed out to Teddy and the twins with two left over. No doubt Teddy would be asleep in an hour considering it was coming upon midnight. 

“Decided yet?” Harry asked, slipping between Bobby Lee and Peter. He ended up stretched out with his legs over Bobby Lee’s on his side. Peter shuffled closer so that Harry could use him as a pillow. 

“Grease!” said Stephen and Gregory. 

It took everything in Harry’s power not to groan as the lights turned out and the movie turned on. “I might just fall asleep,” Harry muttered with his arms over Peter’s lap. Bobby Lee’s large calloused palms were gliding up and down smooth legs, which he most definitely didn’t mind. 

“Not a fan?” Peter whispered as his hand dropped to Harry’s flat stomach. 

“Nuh.” 

Not even ten minutes into the movie, Harry shuffled his head back to press it against Peter’s stomach as Bobby Lee’s hands continued their motions. Then Peter’s hand began to glide across his chest, running over the paper thin tank and along his nipples causing his eyes to flutter as the heat began to travel. He used the heel of his foot as he stared at the screen to rub Bobby Lee’s crotch. He turned over slightly with his legs parted casually. 

His skin began to prickle as Bobby Lee continued to rub in time with Peter, bringing him up to a hot flushing boil. Bobby Lee was a very hands on man, and Harry’s hips shifted slightly as the hand ran down his thigh and back up again. Harry brought his leg up again and pressed his heel to Bobby’s shoulder. The man began to kiss and bite his way down Harry’s leg. He could feel Peter’s eyes watching as Harry’s body began to burn.

Bobby Lee palmed at Harry’s erection, teasing him through his shorts, and he resisted moaning when he was pulled by the hips down a bit. Peter was twisting and playing with his nipples as Bobby Lee dived down and began to tease him. He sucked at the skin between Harry’s thigh making him hiss as he threw his head back only for Peter to come down and start kissing him. Bobby Lee spread his leg, and Peter took hold of it to keep him open as Bobby Lee worked his tongue leaving Harry a panting mess as the man worked across his twitching entrance. Bobby Lee always said he liked to lap like a dog, and for-fuck’s sake did he!

Harry squirmed and threw up a silencer around the couch. Teddy was already laying down on the pillows and Stephen and Gregory had turned to watch them with interest. 

Stephen and Gregory gravitated toward them on their hands and knees, and one went for Bobby Lee and the other smiled prettily at Peter before running his palms across his knees, and rubbing his face into his lap. Harry shuffled so that Stephen could get to him as Bobby Lee devoured his body. 

“Can we make noise?” Bobby Lee asked, and Harry nodded because by now Teddy had fallen asleep, and he was about at the point of not caring when Gregory pulled out Bobby Lee’s thick cock. Stephen mimicked him with Peter and both timed themselves to take them. 

Bobby Lee removed Harry’s booty shorts and used his middle finger to tease Harry’s entrance. He pushed inside all the way to the knuckle causing Harry to flood with heat as he moaned quietly and began to rock. Peter was rubbing his chest with one hand and touching Stephen’s head with the other as the blond worked his cock to full staff. 

“Nice early birthday,” said Edward waltzing into the room as Harry’s head fell back with a smile. Harry waved his hand to open the silencer to envelope him. 

“Can’t help it, boss. Your boy tastes delicious.” 

“Keep going, don’t let me stop you.” He brushed his fingers through Stephen’s hair, and he pulled a chair and placed it in front of Teddy to sit down with his back to the child so that he couldn’t see anything if he were to turn over. 

“Welcome home, Husband,” Harry panted. “Peter has taken good care of me, following me around from cemetery to cemetery in the ice cold.” 

“What can I say?” Peter smirked with a groan. “I had to keep him warm.”

“Good, it’s what I want to hear.” He stretched out on the chair with his legs crossed when Gregory turned and crawled over to him. Edward smirked and pulled the boy close as his knees parted. 

Harry could hardly take anymore foreplay as he pulled Bobby Lee over top of him and let their mouths connect. He could hear Stephen and Gregory sucking Peter and Edward. Harry used both hands to stroke Bobby Lee’s impressive cock as he got lost in the sounds coming from around him. 

“Come on, Little Hellcat, ride me,” Bobby Lee pulled back and lifted Harry’s slim body. Harry called magic to his hands to coat Bobby Lee’s cock as Edward switched positions to sit beside the wererat, putting Harry and Bobby Lee in the middle. Stephen was giving Peter a slow burning suck that was sending him high, and Gregory mimicked Harry as Edward let him on top, his cock out and swollen. 

He raised his hips enough to guide the thick staff to his craving hole and slowly sank down before going all the way down. He threw his head back with a deep moaning whimper, and began to rock as Gregory started bouncing on Edward beside him. Stephen moving to mimic his brother on top of Peter. 

Bobby Lee held Harry’s hips and they both controlled the motions back and forth as Harry worked and serviced Bobby Lee’s cock. 

His own cock was grabbed and worked, pumped and teased as he threw his hips sharply, squeezing and riding Bobby Lee. His hips and thighs were gripped as Harry pressed into his chest, and slathered him hot kisses. All three of them rode their partners. Harry grinned discreetly as he watched Edward fist Gregory’s hair forcing him to take as much as he could. Gregory’s face was flushed and full of arousal. Peter and Stephen mimicked them. 

He milked Bobby Lee’s cock, and continued to ride fuck him without stopping. Bobby Lee lost his own moans at some point as he squeezed Harry hard. “Fuck… how do you stand this man… he’s eating my dick.” 

“Every day,” Edward growled as he watched Harry who watched him back. “Every fucking day.” 

“Lucky…” Bobby Lee howled. “Is he always this hot?” 

“Little Raven has always been toasty,” said Edward smirking as he lifted Gregory and pinned him to the couch. His legs splayed. Gregory came all over himself when Edward pounded hard. Stephen was bent over the couch with Peter having mounted him from behind. “How much can you take of him, Bobby Lee?” 

“Who cares about tomorrow? Fuck - yeah!” Bobby Lee crowed. 

Harry’s mouth clamped down on Bobby Lee’s pulsing throat to suck in his pouring lust. His hips and ass clenching and riding the cock that came bursting with pleasure deep inside of him. His body never slowed until the last of Bobby Lee was drained out and inside of him. He lapped and fed bringing more pleasure to everyone around him. It wasn’t much later that Edward pulled him from Bobby Lee’s sopping wet cock that stood thick red. 

“Break, Little Raven. Give him a break.” 

“I’ll clean him,” Gregory purred, crawling over Bobby Lee and sucking. Stephen had collapsed on his brother and was kissing his way down the twin’s back as Peter stared at Harry whose eyes glowed. 

Edward smirked as he plopped Harry right onto Peter. “Want another chance? You might learn something. He is my precious creature. Handle him with care.” 

“I’ll be good to him. Please,” said Peter, pulling Harry who folded over him. Harry sank down on the offered cock making Peter scream out as he gripped Harry’s hair bringing him closer. Harry’s mouth found his pulse, and he did the same thing he’d done to Bobby Lee. He rode Peter hard, milking his cock as Edward stood and watched them. He knew his husband was stroking himself back to a full erection. 

Harry could feel his eyes and that only made him bounce harder. Edward then slipped behind Stephen who was on Gregory, and began to rock inside making the blond beg for more as his hair was gripped and he was thrust repeatedly into. 

Peter stroked him hard, and Harry let his mouth wander back to the teen’s lips and drink him down until everyone in the room had nearly finished except for Edward who pulled Harry off, and kissed him as they all lay knocked out around him. 

“Not a bad birthday gift, Little Raven,” he said as the grandfather clock chimed midnight.

“And to think it was unplanned,” Harry breathed him in and sank down on Edward’s cock. “Welcome home, Edward.” 

“Hn… good to be home, Little Raven.” 

oOo

Edward stalked down the corridor of Guilty Pleasures. It was one of the few nights a month he scopes the club as a surprise security check. He didn’t trust the community to always be on top of things. Not with the way issues keep cropping up. Every month they still had issues around underage citizens gaining entrance as well as those without valid ID.

The issue that led him down the corridor of private rooms was one such issue. His main Pet had texted him a photo of a very familiar girl that wandered into the club. One that had no business being at any of Jean-Claude’s clubs. He stopped in front of the door Graham had indicated the girl had disappeared into with the newest wolf stripper of the club. Without knocking he entered the room and pulled out his gun.

“EXCUSE YOU! This is a private show. Go away.” A young female’s voice called back without looking his way.

“Show’s over. Max, go back to your shift at the bar.” He ordered the wolf.

“Hey, I paid for a show. He’s going to continue.” Edward waved his gun towards the door and the wolf smartly picked up his shirt and left. “Hey! He's the only one who agreed to do a show. You can't make him leave!"

“Stay where you are.” Edward watched as the girl finally noticed his gun and shrank back into her seat. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. With a few clicks the phone started to ring. “I believe your daughter is somewhere highly illegal. Again…I’m looking right at her.”

“Who are you?” The girl spoke up with a shaky voice.

“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure she gets out without being further seen.” Edward nodded his head and walked over to the shelf in the room and grabbed a blanket from the shelf. With one hand, he shook out the blanket and dropped it over her head. “I’ll leave that conversation for my husbands, sir.”

“What the hell? I’m a paying customer!”

“You’re underage and in a strip club. I don’t care if you’ve paid or were about to have an orgasm. You’re out of here. Get up and keep covered.” As soon as the girl stood and wrapped the blanket about her, Edward grabbed her arm and escorted her out. He led her down the corridor and out the hidden door in Jean-Claude’s office. “You will stay away from all properties owned by Jean-Claude. You will not be permitted entry for the next few years. Specifics will be worked out with the Mayor later.”

“Please, it was just a little fun! No one was hurt. I wasn’t drinking or anything, just wanted a little stripper fun.”

“You are the underage daughter of the mayor of this city. Your actions could ruin everything my husbands have been working on for the rights of the supernatural community. If it got out that you were seen at one of these clubs it would set back things for years.”

“I’m legal next year! It’s close enough.”

“Let me put this simpler for you. You come around here or any of our properties again and the mayor will be less one daughter. Get in the cab.”

“Did you just threaten to kill me?”

“Get in the cab.” Edward ordered as he pulled his gun up into her view again. With a gasp she shakily entered the cab that they had stopped behind. Edward made his way to the driver’s window. “Take her to the mayor’s house discreetly and make sure she goes in the front door. We’ll worry about pay later.”

“Yes sir.” The wererat driver pulled away from the curb just as Micah stepped out the back of the club behind him.

“Alpha.”

“Husband.” Micah curled under Edward’s raised arm and kissed the man. “All dealt with?”

“Expect a call from the Mayor soon. I’m sure the law the Coalition is lobbying against will be vetoed afterall.”

“You know… there’s an empty private room now. How about I give you a little show as a reward?” Micah ran his hand down Edward's chest.

“You stripping for me, Alpha?”

“I’ll even go full frontal and give you a happy ending.”

A happy ending indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another in the series! Hope you all enjoyed it. Ready for the next one to come out on Thursday?
> 
> Title: A Bullet with Butterfly Wings  
> Rating: E
> 
> Summary: If Harry thought Voldemort was bad that was nothing compared to this mess. It was threatening the world they were trying to create. A bullet travels fast, but a soul is faster. A war is coming and the tigers are important. Harry needs to tame them. At all costs, but at least he’s not alone this time. Jean-Claude needs their power if he’s going to make some big plays for America and break with Europe. Allies and enemies fuse together, and sometimes it's hard to tell who is who. 
> 
> Co-Author and Beta: KimpatsuNoHoseki <3 Best Girl Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a bit since we posted ages, so here are various character ages for reminder. This story takes place between Oct '08 and Jan '09; 4 years after the start of the series.
> 
> Harry - 28 (forever 17)  
> Edward - 38 (forever 35)  
> Teddy - 10  
> Micah - 29 (forever 25)  
> Nicky - 33  
> Peter - 17  
> Logan and Hermione - 29  
> Jason - 24  
> Draco - 28  
> Rafael - 40  
> Domino - 23  
> Nathaniel - 22  
> Lisandro - 35


End file.
